Becoming Ohana
by AJOregon
Summary: My take on missing scenes from each episode starting at the beginning of the series. No intended slash.
1. Chapter 1

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 1.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

Steve couldn't help but like the cocky detective as they stood guns aimed on each other. He was fresh to the island and moved to be close to his kid. He had to get over the fact that his fathers brains and blood were splattered all over the damn house and he was standing next to the toolbox he hadn't touched since he left Hawaii many years prior. He was running like a bullet from a gun dead set on his mission...his head was all over the place and the young detective was able to keep up.

"Leave the box or get arrested." He said breaking Steve from his thoughts.

"Gonna call for backup?"

"An ambulance." Danny quipped. Steve dropped the box and called the governor.

"Now it's my crime scene." He said sliding his phone back into his pocket, grabbing the toolbox and walking out leaving Danny with his jaw on the floor. Steve went straight to the HPD and told the Captain that the Haole detective was his. Actually, had to call the governor back to verify...badges would probably be a help.

From the precinct he drove straight to Danny's house. "Swung by your precinct, spoke to your Captain. He said you requested a wire be put on someone named Fred Doran." He said letting hitself in.

"Come in." Danny snarked as he watched Steve pick up a framed photo of him with his daughter.

"This your kid?"

"Yeah. Stunning detective work."

"You Don't actually let her stay here do you?" Steve smirked.

"What are you, Nanny 911?"

"So what do you know about this guy? Doran?"

"Oh surely you don't need my help."

"Enlighten me." He said. The banter was what he had missed since his last mission.

"Suspected arms dealer..." Danny rattled off the guys rap sheet and Steve struggled to keep focus.

"What's he got to do with my Fathers case?" He asked.

Once he explained it was like he was instantly back to the mission...Danny however was a couple steps behind. "You got no choice detective, governor gave me jurisdiction and I'm making You my partner." Steve told him. "We're gonna get along great."

In the car, "Who's Danno?" Steve asked after Danny hung up with his daughter.

"Don't."

"Hmm." He dropped it for now...nice to know he was not the only one with skeletons.

Not two minutes later they managed to have bullets flying in there direction. One of those bullets hitting the detective. Steve nearly panicked flashing back to his previous mission but this ended quite differently. It had been a long time since someone was sure enough of himself to stand up to him...let alone punch him in the face. Steve was pissed that he had panicked and Danny was pissed he had been shot, the combination was a site to see.

"How's the arm?" Steve asked to break the silence... Danny began to rant and Steve struggled to keep up... "Jackels and Hyenas?" He clarified...more ranting... "Im sorry...Im sincerely sorry." He gave in, he knew himself well enough to know he needed him...his rules...his stability... if he was doing this, really doing this, forming a team for the Govenor...He wanted Chin. He knew my Dad. He knew the island. There are not many men he would trust with his life.

In the five hours since he landed he managed secured two people for his task force, the governor gave them a space in the palace, and Chin brought in his cousin and bam they had a team.

Back at Steves Dad's place later that evening Danny grabbed himself a beer and sat out on the beach. "I wanna do what I am good at and I want to be reminded that I am good at it. If that means having to put up with your twisted belief you are never wrong, so be it."

There was not much talking as the two sat out on the beach, for only just meeting the two were beacons of hope for a future in Oahu. A future the two men were struggling to see in a positive light. After the sunset they walked back through the house and Danny noticed nothing had been cleaned. Nothing had even been touched. "Hey, uhhh Steve...do you want help getting this..."

Steves eyes instantly filled with tears but he didn't answer, just stared at Danny. "You sit. Im going to clean this up...and you think my place is bad...Just sit." He told the Comander as he walked back into the kitchen grabbing the garbage can, cleaner and paper towels.

Steve watched as Danny found the things he needed on the first try, knowing exactly where things belonged...where his dad had kept them. It eased him to know that for someone to know the house so well that the detective had truly taken his fathers case seriously.

Danny watched Steve as he cleaned up the mans fathers blood and brains. He saw his pained expression with each wipe. It wasn't until it was all cleaned up that Steve finally sat back in the recliner and closed his eyes. "Partners right?" Danny asked setting his hand on Steve's shoulder. Earning a nod he continued, "Means I've got your back."

Seeing the shuddered breath from Steve, Danny sat down on the couch and flipped on the tv flipping quickly to football. He saw Steve's eyes on him but neither man said anything. When the game was over Danny finally looked over and saw his Partner dozing. He clicked off the tv and grabbed a throw that was on the back of the couch and draped it over the man.

When Steve's eyes popped open Danny rest his hand on his shoulder, "Pick you up at seven." It took a few seconds before Steve relaxed and nodded. Danny pat his shoulder twice before removing his hand and letting himself out.

The next day...not even fortyeight hours since Steve landed they had discovered that HPD was dirty. Trust. Fuck. If they cant even trust the police...they couldn't trust anyone. For Steve it was like being back on foreign soil with only his unit to Protect him.

"What kind of police are you?" Sang Min asked.

"The New Kind." Steve told him. They were the good guys. Even a trafficker could see they were different and gave them what they needed. They were going to clean up this island...they were going to clean up HPD in the process.

As soon as Danny hung up from his arguement with Rachel he turned to Steve, "When Gracie was three she tried to say my name and all that came out was Danno." Danny told Steve as they were headed for the freighter...headed for Hesse.

"That's it?" Steve asked. "Its cute." He told him...which got Danny going on a rant again...anger...anger fueled Danny and he needed him fueled with his head sharp if they had half a chance of doing what they needed to do.

After Steve shot Hesse he watched him fall into the ocean. Walking towards Danny's voice he yelled "Get the Coast Guard to find the body."

"What do you want me to do with this one?"

"Book him, Danno." Steve answered.

"What did I tell you about that?" Danny yelled to him before turning his attention back to the cuffed man on the deck. Once the man decided to hold Still Danny turned and watched as all the fight left Steve as he climbed down to the deck of the freighter. He watched as the man fought to stay cocky as he called the Governor and spoke with members of the HPD.

When Chin arrived he tossed Danny the keys to his Camero. "Take him Home." He nodded to Steve. Danny nodded and put his hand on Steve's back leading him off the freighter.

The car ride back to the house was done in silence, except the quick stop for a bag of cheeseburgers from McDonalds and Danny's command to eat. By the time he pulled into the driveway Steve was asleep with his head against the window.

"Steve?" Danny said quietly, when he got no response he reached over and put his hand on his shoulder, shaking gently, "You're home." Steve just mumbled and shifted in the seat.

Danny climbed out of the car and opened the passenger door. He reached across and unbuckled the belt, "Come on Steven." He said lifting the larger mans legs and spinning him. Steve opened his eyes and took hold of Danny hand as he pulled him to a standing position. Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and led him to the front door, still having the key from working his fathers case he unlocked it and led the man inside.

When Steve turned towards the recliner Danny stopped him and led him towards the stairs, "Real bed this time." Danny knew which room was his from his search of the place but let Steve lead the way. When he froze a few steps into the room Danny put his hand on his back and pushed him towards the bed, "Real bed." Danny repeated, eyeing the rocker next to the bed.

Steve sat down and kicked off his boots before putting his head in his hands. "You got him." Danny said with a sad smile as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Lay down would ya."

Looking towards Danny, Steve felt his eyes well up and the smaller man pushed Steve's shoulder forcing him to lay down. "Danno." Steve near whispered, and Danny realized he had not given himself the chance to grieve what had happened and was now seeing the young boy who was sent away...who had no living parents. Lost. The amount of trust his partner was giving by showing this side of him was immeasurable.

"Right here Babe." Danny told him using the same voice he reserved for Grace as he moved the chair closer to the bed he put his hand back on Steve's shoulder. Steve curled himself towards him and Danny pulled a blanket over him.

"My Dad is gone." He whispered, with closed eyes he reached an arm towards Danny.

Danny put his hand over Steve's and squeezed, "Danno's here." He whispered back, surprised at the vulnerability the Navy Seal was showing. He watched as the mans face relaxed and Steve slipped into sleep before pulling out his phone and texting Chin asking him to bring a change of clothes for him.

When he heard the motorcycle pull up to the house an hour or so later Danny moved his hand and in his sleep Steve face crunched up as if in pain, "I'll be back in a minute." Danny promised as he tucked the blanket around Steve's shoulder.

"Last time I saw him was his graduation...after the accident his Dad sent them to stay with his sister and then he went to the Naval Academy." Chin said when Danny opened the front door, "Kid didn't cry once...he finally...?"

"Im gonna stay here tonight." Danny answered without actually answering. "Thanks for grabbing my stuff."

"Yeah...about that...you have some serious OCD Brah."

"Whatever." Danny scowled feigning annoyance. "See you in the morning."

"Try to get him to open up to you..."

"I know how to take care of my Partner." Danny stated cutting off the older man.

"You haven't even known him a week...I watched him grow up." Chin explained.

"I will call if we need anything." Danny said relaxing a bit, the man was just trying to take care of his friends son after all.

When Danny made his way back into the now dark house he locked the door behind him and flipped on a lamp to light his way. He turned on the hall light at the top of the stairs as he made his way to his partners childhood bedroom.

"Chin say they found the body?" Steve asked when he walked back in, "You were gone for a long time." His voice shook with a mixture of exhaustion and emotion.

"He brought a change of clothes for me...and said last time he saw you was when you graduated."

"That all he say?" Steve asked sitting up dangling his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Said you haven't been back since the accident...and asked if you were a human." Danny told him, dripping sarcasm. He had read the files, did his background on Steve for his fathers case after all. Danny knew Steve better than anyone even though he had only just met him in person.

"In those words?" Steve quipped back, looking up and studying his partner.

"You want to talk about it?" Danny asked earning a sour face. "Didn't think so."

"You dont have to stay." Steve said quietly as he looked away.

Danny set down the bag Chin delivered on the floor and walked over and sat down on the bed next to him, "It's okay to be human."

"Thought this would feel like home." Steve admitted as he looked at his hands.

"Pineapple infested rock...home...you are crazier than I thought." Danny gave him a smile.

"My sister didn't even come for the funeral." Steve said with a shrug.

"You talk to her?" Steve nodded. "She's younger than you?" Another nod. "Any other family?"

"Aunt."

"I had to leave my family to be with Grace." Danny told him, attempting to form a connection.

"Lucky kid...to have a Dad move around the world to be close..." Steve said with tears in his eyes. Danny wanted to hug him but knew well enough not to push the man back behind his walls.

"When is the last time you slept?" Danny asked as he grabbed two of the pillows, tossing them behind the two of them. When Steve shrugged his shoulders Danny leaned back into the pillow. "Your Dad loved you and your Sister."

"He called me Champ." Steve said, "On the phone...before Victor...that's why I knew to look at the box."

"Your rooms are like shrines...and on the desk...the photos..." Steve leaned back. "You need to sleep."

"I keep hearing it." Steve said referring to the gunshot that killed his father.

"You had a rough week."

"Getting Anton...and losing... then he got himself killed and then Victor killed..." he said his voice shaking. Danny knew he was talking about the mission he had been on to get Anton...one where his friend had been killed.

Danny put his hand on Steve's chest, feeling his heart beating through his shirt. "You gotta breathe." Danny said calmly and once again Steve instinctively curled around the contact. He moved around on the bed, scooting closer to his partner. Steve lifted his head and Danny wrapped his arm around and pulled him into his side. "You are safe here."

He felt his sleeve get wet as the tears fell silently from Steve's eyes. He held tighter to the man as his body shook with each breath until he eventually fell asleep. Danny didn't dare move and sent a text to Chin saying they would be in when they would be in. Then he turned off all alarms on his phone and slid it back into his pocket. "Goodnight." He whispered as he leaned his head against his Partners and closed his eyes.

The sun streaming in the window woke Danny up in the morning and he felt the weight of his partner still asleep next to him. He pulled his phone out and saw it was half past six. He squeezed his arm against Steve and whispered, "Can I have my arm back now?"

Still half asleep, Steve rolled over and faced his partner; the man who a few short days ago had pointed a gun in his face, the man who punched him in the face, the man who held him all night allowing him to get the first full nights sleep in weeks. "Going to uh shower...head in in twenty?" Danny asked him, leaving when Steve gave a small nod. The man who is allowing him to retain his dignity.

After a long day of paperwork Steve walked into Danny's office, "Hey." He said handing an envelope to his partner.

"What, uh? What is this?" Danny asked flipping it in his hand.

"Three nights at kahala hotel... Look I know you're gonna say no but..."

"What is it with you and my living arrangements?" Danny quipped.

"Grace is coming over this weekend right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I heard this place has a pool, you can swim with dolphins, just take it."

"Hey. Oh, you look...ah...you look real bad."

"Thank you." Steve told him referring to the night before.

"You're welcome...thank you." Danny said with a smile, maybe Steve was right...they would get along great.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 2.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

Unable to sleep Steve got up with the sun, threw on a pair of board shorts and walked out to the ocean. He did laps until his legs, arms and lungs ached and allowed the waves to float him back to the shore. He quickly showered off and threw on clean clothes before sitting down with his fathers toolbox.

He quickly was lost in his fathers voice, listening to the beginning over and over...his dad was proud of him. Losing his mother was unbearable...giving up him and his sister broke him. He always seemed so sure, always had the answers.

After Danny dropped off Grace at school he swung by and picked up some malsadas and went straight to Steve's. He saw the man through the window, head in his hands at the table with that red toolbox and Danny wondered if he had slept at all that weekend.

He let himself in and stood listening to the recorder for a couple seconds before walking into the room. "What is it with you walking into other peoples houses?" Steve barked as he was startled out of his own thoughts.

"I knocked."

"I didn't hear you knock."

"I did. I knocked, I saw you through the window and I thought you nodded." Danny knew he didn't nod, that he was too lost in his fathers memories to even hear him walk into the house.

"Didnt nod." Steve said packing up the toolbox.

"Would you like me to leave?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Depends. What's in the bag?"

"Those donut looking things they sell at the bakery around the block."

"Malsadas?"

"Yeah, Whatever." Danny said pulling one out. "They are fried and they taste good." He held out the bag to his partner, "You want one?"

"Not without bypass surgery." He said with a smirk. "And you can stay...just don't eat near my stuff."

"Can I have a napkin?" Danny said, mouth full.

"Yeah." Steve said looking and him with curiosity.

"What was that look?" Danny asked Taking the napkin. "They teach you not to spill in the Army?"

"It's the Navy, okay? The Navy." He shook his head, "And it's not the spill...it's the tie. No one in Hawaii wears a tie."

"Oh, I'm sorry I like to look like a professional."

"Professional What?"

"Okay. I like this tie,this is my favorite tie. My Grace gave me this tie for Fathers Day...oh and also, so you know, back in Jersey and every normal city in this country, this is what a detective looks like."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Yeah? Shirt, tie and donut crumbs? You missed a spot." Steve smiled. "You're never going to fit in here, looking like you're from the mainland."

"I don't wanna look like I fit it...I wanna look like I'm from the mainland. Okay? I've got 87 homicide cases under my belt looking like this."

"Not in 110 degree weather." Steve said looking at him. "I'm just saying."

"I'm not taking off the tie."

"Fine."

"So Leave it alone."

"Okay."

"Okay? You wanna discuss my shoes?"

"Well now that you mention it, patent leather loafers?"

"Will you do me a favor, please? Just let it go." Steve nodded and sat down next to Danny. "That's your Dads stuff."

"Yeah." Steve answered with glossy eyes.

"You getting anything from it?"

"More questions than answers." He looked over to Danny, "Talk to the Coast Guard?"

"Yeah." Danny answered, "They didn't find Victor Hesses body yet." When he saw the panicked look in Steve's eye he continued, "That doesn't mean they won't."

"What if he's alive?"

"You emptied a mag into the guy. He's fish food. Shepherd knows this is the guy that killed your father. He's got crews on it 24/7. They will find the body." Danny told him as Steve's phone rang ending their conversation.

When Steve walked to the driver side of the Camero, Danny tossed him the keys, he knew the island inside and out so it made sense he drove to wherever the governor was sending them.

On the drive Steve rattled off everything the governor had told him in freakishly sharp detail. He was in control, focused, on a mission. He had blinked and his walls were immediately back up. This was not about him, this was a job for his task force.

Working the scene, Steve partnered himself with Danny and had Chin work with his Cousin. Divided, Steve knew he could trust Danny with his life. He knew he could trust Chin with the job...and he knew The cousins would without a doubt have each others back.

The ease they had working together was magical. When one went left the other went right, they worked as if they had been together for years. It wasn't until they were on the roof of the Kahiko hotel with Steve dangling the suspect over the edge of the building that the difference in techniques became apparent.

When the two were back in the car the ranting made an almost immediate return. "Is everything going to become a personal mission for you? Hang a guy off a roof because you lost your Father?" Danny knew it was a low blow but he needed something to get through.

"Danny you know what?" Steve answered with an altered tone.

"No. no. No. I swear to God, I just want to know. I wanna know because if everything is gonna become a personal mission to you, okay. I count my odds at job security, not to mention survival, pretty slim. Okay, we are partners. So if you are going to be the shoot first and ask questions later kind of guy, I would at least like to be consulted so I know when to duck."

"Okay." Steve answered with a grin.

"Okay." Danny smiled back.

"Just for the record, I wasn't going to kill him." Steve told him with a smirk.

"Well that's good."

"And just because I lost my Dad does not mean every case is about him." He tried to explain.

"You have issues." Danny said studying his partner.

"And you don't?"

"Mine aren't quite so obvious." Danny told him, not denying his issues that were hidden just below the surface.

"Didn't ask you to stay." Steve said quietly as he looked away.

"You won't ever need to Steven." Danny assured him, that was not at all what this was about.

"Then why bring it up?"

"I didn't."

"Then what...?"

"You didn't hear me come in this morning...I watched you...uh, you were listening to your Fathers recording...you were...and then you freaking go and hang a man off a roof..."

"I wasn't going to kill him."

"I don't want you to get yourself killed either."

"I won't. I've got backup." Steve smiled to Danny. "How did Grace like the dolphins?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

"I wont ever understand what you guys like about the ocean and those giant fish...she kissed a fish."

"She got to kiss the dolphin?"

"Yes. My daughter kissed a fish. She has no fear...just jumped right in the pool and let herself get drug around by a giant fish."

"They are trained Danny...besides, she loved it. Didn't you go in with her?"

"I sat on the edge." He said crossing his arms.

"You do no how to swim don't you?"

"Yes Steven, I do know how to swim thank you very much."

Later that night, after they finished their case, after they surprised Kono with her own special task force version of the graduation she had missed the four of them were sitting on the beach at Steve's house watching the waves roll in by the moonlight. The night had started out with a lot of joking and laughing but now the four were near silent as they contemplated the week.

Going through the things that they did on the job, just in the last week, let alone the unforeseen cases they were sure to face in the future. They could die at any moment. They could lose a partner. They could lose their family. They would have to do things that none of them ever in a million years would want to do under normal circumstances. It bonded them, and it was the kind of bond that no one outside of that bond could ever possibly understand.

"Thanks for saving me today." Kono said looking from her cousin to Danny and Steve. "One hell of a way to start my career."

"Shouldnt have let it get that far." Steve said looking down at his hands. "You can certainly hold your own though. It was impressive."

"She's had to kick a lot of ass over the years." Chin smiled to his younger cousin.

"Getting kidnapped sucks." Danny said looking over at Kono. "If you need to talk to someone about anything...I think it is safe to say you can come to any of us."

"You've been abducted?" Kono asked him.

Looking directly at Steve, "Yes. And not by aliens." Steve gave a slight nod, he knew he would hear the story eventually.

"Like today?" Kono asked again.

"No. Was just my Partner and I." Danny answered looking down at his hands, fighting the tears that he felt in his eyes.

"It's getting late." Chin said looking between Danny and Steve. "I'll give you a ride home Cuz." Chin said standing up and putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Steve stood up and gave Kono a side hug, "See you guys."

Kono rustled Danny's hair, "Night Jersey." When he barely nodded she gave a sad smile to Steve before Chin put his arm around her and led her off the beach and to his car.

Steve sat back down, shoulder to shoulder with Danny, "You want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"No." Danny said using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes.

"Danno." Steve said making Danny look at him, "Grace wouldn't want you to keep things from your Partner now would she?" Danny choked back a sob before standing up and throwing his empty beer bottle at the ocean. Steve got up and walked over next to him, "I don't care when Danny...but when you are ready you will tell me." Steve said putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Come on, lets call it a night."

Danny turned around and looked at Steve with tears in his eyes, "Sneeks up sometimes."

"Tonight I've got your back." He said leading Danny through the backdoor.

Danny plopped down in the middle of the couch and put his arm over his eyes as he leaned back, he hated that he wore his emotions on his sleeve like he did. Danny felt Steve sit down on the couch next to him and felt him put his arm around the back of the couch behind his head and Danny leaned into him. "I miss Grace." He said after taking a long deep breath.

"When do you see her again?" Steve asked.

"Huh?" Danny asked confused for a second, "Oh I uh...I get Gracie after school tomorrow."

"Grace and Gracie..." Steve contemplated out loud, putting his hand on Danny's head and holding it against him, "Don't have to explain Danno."

"I...you...uh...thanks." Danny said quietly as he felt Steve lean his head down against his.

Steve knew that sleeping with ones partner was not normal for Danny, it was however completely normal for him. When you are out on a mission you take turns, leaning into each other, keeping each other warm...being able to feel even the slightest movement in the case of danger. This time the threats were memories locked away in each of their minds. "Night Danno." Steve whispered as he felt the smaller man relax into his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 3.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

Steve watched as Danny led Grace to their seats in the stands, sure it was just a high school game but for Steve and Chin it was sharing a part of them. They were the quarterbacks in their time at the school. He quickly noticed the way Danny stood, how he spoke, it was the softer side of his Jersey friend. "It's great to meet you, finally." Steve said to the young girl in front of him. "Your Dad talks about you all the time."

"He talks about you a lot too." Grace said with a smile.

"Really?" Steve smiled at Danny, "Does he?"

"We, uh, commiserate. It's a father daughter thing." Danny said leaning back towards Steve's leg, resting his elbow on it as the rest of his team introduced themselves to his daughter.

As they talked and joked Danny kept his elbow on Steve's knee. Steve laughed when Grace asked for nachos Steve clapped Danny's shoulder as the shorter man stood, "Hey, get me some?"

Steve watched as his partner and Grace walked away thinking that she was lucky. To have a Dad, a real Dad who would do anything for her...including moving 5000 miles from home to see her for a few hours each week. "You good McGarrett?" Kono asked nudging him in the side.

"Uh, yeah...just watching the game." He quickly answered, turning his head toward the field.

"Clearly." She chuckled, looking towards her cousin.

"He's a good Dad." Steve said quietly, not really caring if the two heard him or not. Kono leaned briefly into his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"I heard this kid has quite the arm." Chin said recognizing the need to change the subject.

Not two seconds after he Steve felt his phone ringing, "Hey, I'm right in front of you. Got two guys on the field. Strapped." Steve looked around for Grace as he ran down onto the field with Chin.

After the shootout Steve yelled to Danny, "Go get Gracie...go!" Steve finished clearing the scene hoping that Danny had found her safe.

A half hour later he saw Danny on the phone flailing his arm and running his hand through his slicked back hair sans Grace. His ex-wife...he had to be talking to her...that was the only time Steve ever saw him get that worked up. "Can't wait to meet your ex." Steve said as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, and the two of you can plan my demise." Danny said shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"You send Gracie home with a uni?"

Danny nodded, "You called her Gracie."

"I did."

"Not Grace."

"Nope."

"Why?" Danny mumbled.

"Danno." Steve said quietly as he raised an eyebrow towards his partner.

"So what do we got?" Danny answered walking back towards the field ending the conversation.

They worked the case and Steve was privy to the one sided conversations as Danny spoke with lawyers and argued with Rachel. As Steve was getting ready to go to the pop up casino he made a quick call to the governor. There was no way Rachel could keep Gracie from his Partner...and there was no was Danny should feel alone on the island. He didn't understand how Rachel could even think about taking her away from him...or why they weren't still married in the first place.

As they were finishing up with paperwork Danny stuck his head into Steve's office and he got up from his desk and joined him in the hallway, first talking about Chin and his family before talking about Step-Stan. Steve teased him a bit before clapping him on the back, "Maybe you aren't as alone around here as you think, Danno."

When they walked into their conference room Steve knew what game was on in a heartbeat and he cringed as he saw the video of himself being tackled. "What are we watching?" He asked Chin wondering where he found the old footage.

"You getting your ass handed to you in the state championship." Kono laughed.

"Kukui put all the old games online." Chin explained.

"You just got sacked Boss." Kono teased.

"Should have passed."

"Why pass when you can run?" Steve smiled, remembering in detail what his team was soon to see.

"Ah, see now I have got to admit..."

"That was a beautiful play." Danny smiled at Steve.

"Thank you." Steve smiled again.

"Your Dad couldn't stop screaming." Chin told him.

"You were there with my Dad?"

"Yeah, I was fresh out of academy and he was my training officer. I tell you...any day Steve McGarrett was starting quarterback was an official day off."

"I just have one question." Danny said, "What's a quarterback doing with a number fifty?"

"No...it's five-o."

"Yeah?"

"It's not fifty. It is five, oh. It's what my Dad would call our family because we weren't native Hawaiians so he nicknamed us five-o's after the fiftieth state in the union...I don't know, it was his way of making us feel like we belonged someplace I guess." Steve said remembering the first time his father had said it.

"I like that...Five-0." Kono said with a smile.

"Five-O." Danny echoed putting his hand on his Partners back.

"Ohana." Chin smiled.

The four of them watched the rest of the game, Steve getting quieter and quieter as the game went on. By the end he was leaning so heavily against Danny the shorter man wrapped his arm around his hip.

Chin and Kono watched the two and Chin saw how hard it was on Steve so rather than starting another game he shut off the projector. "Ready to head home Cuz?" Chin asked, quickly leaving the two alone in their headquarters.

"Talk to me Steven." Danny said leading him to the chair Kono has vacated.

"My Mom was killed on her way home from that game." He said as tears filled his eyes. That answer was not what Danny expected. "They came down onto the field and Mom told me to celebrate with my friends...Dad was in uniform...told me he was proud of me...then they left..."

Steve leaned forward and rest his elbows on his knees and looking down at his shoes. Danny sat on the armrest and put his arm on his Partners shoulder and pulled him into his side. After a few minutes of silence Steve picked up his head and nodded. Together they walked down to the camero, Steve going to the passenger side and Danny drove out to the house on the North Shore.

Danny ordered dinner as they pulled onto the road and smiled when he looked over and saw his Partner asleep next to him. He was able to park and unlock the house before Steve followed him in.

Steve went out and sat on the lanai as Danny met the delivery guy at the door. "Hope you're hungry Babe." He said carrying the boxes of Chinese food out and setting them on the table between them. Together they ate and watched the sun set into the waves.

"Thank you for..." Danny started as the two went in and sat on the couch.

"Gracie is lucky to have a Dad like you." Steve said with a small nod as he leaned into the cushions.

"I'm lucky to have you for a Partner." Danny said looking over, "I don't know what I would do without her."

"You are a good Dad." Steve told him, his eyes clouding over.

"Your Dad...he loved you." Danny said turning towards him.

"Danno..." Steve said leaning into his friend.

"Your Dad loved you Steven." Danny said as he leaned further into his side.

"How are you so sure?"

"Look around this place Babe, pictures of you and Mary are all over...your rooms...just trust me." Danny said, his voice changing to be more like it was when he spoke to his daughter."

"He never said it...after that day...until the day he died...he never said it."

"As a Dad I can guarantee you that he loved you."

"Everything I ever did...I wanted to be like him...to make him proud of me...then I went and got him killed...right there...brains splattered...its all I hear."

"Before the football game...what was the last thing you guys did as a family?"

"Mom made us breakfast...like a full spread...made us all sit down and eat together."

"What were you like back then?"

"Sports were my life. Football...track...surfing...fishing... I hung out with other guys on the team...never really had a girlfriend...at least nothing serious."

"How long after your Mom died did you leave Hawaii?"

"Mary went to live with our Aunt right after Mom's funeral. Dad let me stay until I finished school...then it was straight into the academy.

"Is Hawaii home for you?"

"Hawaii is where I grew up...but home is about the people...where you feel safe."

"Do you think Hawaii will ever feel like home?" Danny asked leaning his lead onto Steve's shoulder.

"Hope so." Steve said leaning his head onto his Partners.

"Gracie was excited to meet her Uncle Steve today." Danny mumbled sleepily after a few minutes of silence, smiling slightly when he felt Steve move knowing he was smiling too. "M tired." Danny yawned.

"Sleep then." Steve yawned back as he closed his eyes. "Safe here Danno."


	4. Chapter 4

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 4.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"I"m going to be late." Steve told Danny over the phone. "Mary...she uh...they were holding her at the airport."

"Your sister is here?" Danny asked, excited. "Wait...what do you mean holding? Did you have the poor woman detained so you could..."

"She had herself detained...decided it was okay for her to smoke on the plane." Steve explained, scowling at the laughter he heard on the other end of the phone.

"Clearly she enjoys following the rules as well as her big brother."

"Can you get started while I get this squared?"

"Deep breath Steven, it has been a long time since you have seen her."

"Yeah...Moms funeral." Danny's gut clenched, he didn't realize it had been that long.

"I'm sure the two of you will have a nice heart to heart then."

"We have talked on the phone...just haven't been in the same state."

"Try to skip the aneurism face."

"I don't have an aneurism face."

"Sure you do...just look in the mirror right now." Danny smiled.

"Goodbye Daniel." Steve said hanging up the phone, now smiling. As ridiculous as his Partner may be at times he knew he would be more relaxed walking into the airport after talking to him.

When he arrived at the crime scene a couple hours later he saw Danny walking with a cane. "What happened to you?"

"Oh uh I blame you." Danny answered. "Tore my ACL somewhere in the last few weeks...all the fun we've been having together."

"Heh..well once your done bitching about your boo-boo I'd like to know what is going on here."

"We got an escaped prisoner...three dead guards...department of public safety is trying to figure out what happened."

"Where's Chin and Kono?"

"Inside getting background." Danny told him. "That your sister in the car?"

"Yeah, I just came from the airport."

"If she were a dog you could get a ticket for leaving her."

"Can we just focus please?"

"Yeah." Danny smirked, "Why do you have aneurism face?"

"I don't have aneurism face." Steve barked back.

Danny saw Mary smile at them from the car, "Could have someone take her back to headquarters."

"No. Don't trust anyone to keep her out of..."

"Why don't you have Kamekona meet us back at HQ?"

"Kamekona?"

"If she tries to run just have him sit on her or something."

"Very nice Danno." Steve said rolling his eyes as he walked over to a uniform instructing him to do exactly what Danny had suggested.

When Steve found himself playing a pickup game of basketball to get information from a prisoner he was glad that Danny knew what to say to help him win...where ones weakness lay the other found strength thus making them perfect Partners.

"When did you learn to play ball?" Steve asked while driving back to HQ.

"Recess...like most normal kids."

"You are short."

"You're a fabulous detective."

"Basketball is typically for..."

"You, Steven are tall and you did not play basketball."

"Football was my sport."

"And baseball was mine but I still know how to play basketball."

"And you can swim." Steve smirked.

"Just because I can do something does not mean I enjoy it."

"Whatever you say Danno."

Back at the palace Danny told Steve, "You should change your shirt...look like an animal... and you should apologize to your sister, she's been sitting in your office for five hours."

"Thanks Buddy."

"I'll take it from here." Danny told Steve as the man walked into his office. Danny stood and watched his partner and he had an uncomfortable conversation with his sister, waiting until Steve visibly relaxed before he walked over to Chin at the computer table.

As soon as Chin had the address he stuck his head into Steve's office, "Hey, I got an address. Mary, right?"

"Sis, meet Danno."

"Danny Williams." As the two siblings ribbed him over his tie he smiled, family.

"Great timing." Danny said as Kamekona walked in, earning quite the glare from Mary.

The bickering between partners didn't stop as they walked out of the office, the drive in the car and watching their suspect in the diner. It was calming for both of them. Routine. Danny knew having Mary there was bringing up his locked up feelings about his family...and the death of their parents.

"Pancakes, Babe?" Danny smiled as they drove from the diner towards Pacific Rim Bank.

"Why is it so hard to believe I like pancakes?"

"Didn't Know Super Seals ate people food." Danny shrugged.

"My Mom used to make them for us on weekends."

"I can't chase with my knee."

"Chin will go...you go back and check on Dana." Steve answered like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry."

"Danno."

"I will check on Dana then go back to the Palace." Danny said as they got out to talk to Kono and Chin at the bank.

"Danno...make sure it heals right...Want it to be you on my six."

Not even an hour later it was Danny holding his six from the palace over the headsets. The two were calmer when bickering and Danny knew the hostage and kidnapping was triggering the memory of his fathers murder.

When Danny saw Mary walk out of Steve's office he followed her and caught her in the elevator. "Runnin?"

"Want to go to the cemetery to see..."

"You know where it is?"

"No..."

"Why did you miss the funeral?"

"Was high...got arrested in LA on my way to the airport."

"Your brother know?"

"If he does he hasn't said anything."

"You clean now?"

"What do you care?" Mary asked crossing her arms as Danny froze the elevator.

"This hasn't been easy on him."

"And it has for me?"

"Mary...He is my Partner...I was working your fathers case when I met..."

"Can you take me to the cemetery then?"

"I have to be here when he gets back."

"You really care about him don't you?"

"I can have a uni take you out there...but promise you will wait there for him."

"You think he will want to?"

"Today was hard on him...the case...he says he's fine but..."

"Thank you for loving my Big Brother Danno."

"You two with the tie and the name..." Danny smiled as he started the elevator again. He took her down and got one of the units to take her out to the cemetery...and hold tight to make sure she didn't run before he went back up to sit in his office.

When Steve walked in he saw Kamekona sitting in his office without Mary and he briefly panicked before realizing Danny had been there too and he knew his Partner wouldn't have just let her leave.

"You give me a ride out there Danno?" He called from his phone outside of the palace.

"You could have asked me before walking out here."

"I thought I would be...but...if...she said we should have a picnic."

"You have my keys Babe." Danny said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder leading him to the Camero.

Danny drove him to pick up a picnic dinner then got on the highway towards the cemetery before Steve turned to look at him. "Got something to say Babe?"

"I keep hearing it...then seeing his...when you said he had hostages...I just..."

"Good that you are talking about it."

"I don't want to go back to the house alone."

"Your sister is staying with you."

When Steve turned to look at him with tears in his eyes Danny pulled off the highway and turned to face his Partner. "You think you can turn on big brother mode and have your picnic...then we can go back to the house and..."

"Don't know what I'd do without you Danno." He mumbled.

"You Ready?"

"No."

"Good." Danny said pulling back onto the road. When he pulled into the cemetery he slowed and looked at Steve, "Get my food outta the bag and you go have your picnic."

"You're Not..?"

"You, Steven...you need to have a conversation with your baby sister. I will be right here to drive you both home." He waved at the unit as he parked the Camero and the officer smiled and waved before heading out.

"Thank you." Steve nodded to the car.

"My food. Your sister." Steve looked at him like he wanted to say something but didn't, "Talk to her...really talk."

An hour later Steve was walking back to the car with his arm around Mary's shoulders and they got in the car without talking. Danny saw the tear stains on Mary's face as she climbed into the backseat. He reached his arm across the passenger seat, around Steve's shoulder, as he backed up and turned around. Steve leaned his head back into the headrest and Danny left his arm there when he saw a tear slide from his partners now closed eyes.

Turning to look at Mary's reflection in the mirror she mouthed a thank you before reaching her hand through the seat and resting it on her brothers arm. When they parked in front of the house Danny climbed out and let Mary out his side when Steve didn't move.

"I am going down to sit by the beach...unlock the back door and I will come in in a while." Danny nodded.

He took his time walking around to the passenger side. Slowly opening the door and reaching in to unbuckle the seatbelt. "Come on McGarrett." Danny said barely above a whisper.

Steve stepped out of the car and followed Danny, dazed as he watched his Partner take out his own key and unlock the house and shut off the alarm. "Go upstairs, I'm going to unlock the back for Mary." Danny told him.

When Danny came back to the front entry, finding Steve still frozen in the same spot he walked back over and pushed him up the stairs. He grabbed two pairs of shorts from Steve's dresser and kicked off his shoes before trading his work clothes for comfort. Steve copied him step for step as the light dimmed quickly now that the sun had set.

"Go to bed Steven." Danny said laying down in his partners bed. Steve laid down on his back staring up at the ceiling. "Come here Babe." Danny whispered as he reached his arm out.

Steve rolled and put his head was on Danny and allowed his tears to silently fall. "I've got you." Danny whispered as he saw the hall light flip on. He pulled his Partner into his side and leaned his head against Steve's.

Mary stood in the doorway watching the exchange and was amazed at how quickly her brother relaxed into a blissful sleep, storing softly. "When I said to take care of him this wasn't what I expected." She said coming over to sit down next to Danny and running her fingers through her brothers short hair.

"It's what he needs." Danny whispered, "When my daughter...when she has a rough days...being held helps. He uh...you guys lost you Mom...didn't have the comfort...he...no matter how old we get being held...it just helps."

"Steve has held you?"

"We've got each other's back." Danny said with a sad smile.

"Thanks Danno." Mary smiled as she gently kissed both of their foreheads before she left them and went into her room across the hall.

"Goodnight Babe." Danny whispered as he closed his eyes, resting his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Night Danno." Steve sleepily mumbled squeezing his arm tighter across Danny's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 5.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

Grace and Danny were suppose to spend the day by the pool relaxing...and yet somehow he was walking into another case. Steve was smiling...big goofy grin on his face, Danny realized he hardly ever saw him smile. Smirking on the other hand...but today the smile. "Something different about you today." Danny said to him. "You get a new haircut?"

"No."

"New cargo pants?"

"No." He answered with another cheeky grin.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"I believe you just smiled...You almost appear to be happy."

"You Don't think I'm a happy person?"

"I'm sure you have your moments...like when Guns and Ammo puts out its holiday gift guide or a Rambo retrospective comes on tv...when The Governor calls us down to the M.E.'s office on a Saturday I ask you...what is it you could be so happy about?"

"You had Gracie this weekend!" Steve quickly realized.

"Just dropped her back off at Rachel's." Danny said fighting the urge to punch something. "So to recap...I've got a broken knee, I've got a daughter I barely get to see...and now i work Saturdays...so life's grand, you know what I mean?" He ranted.

"Gentlemen, Thank you for coming." THe Governor said as she popped out of nowhere.

"Governor." Steve said quickly noticing something was off with her.

"An 18 year old girls body was found off Waikiki this morning."

"That's HPDs jurisdiction." Steve said not missing a beat.

"Not this time." She said as Steve and DAnny looked at each other hearing piano music coming from the office. "Oh that's right, you guys haven't met Dr Bergman yet." As she explained the MEs quirks they followed her into the office.

The guy was like a robot, didn't even seem to notice them as he rattled off medical terms until Danny interupted him, then the Partners smirked and did their introductions.

"Governor do we have an ID of the victim?"

"Amanda Reeves. Her father is Micheal Reeves, the US Ambassador to the PHilippines and a very old friend. Which is why I promised I'd put my best people on it." She said, voice breaking. Danny looked at Steve and pulled the sheet back up over the girl, at least now he know why they were working the weekend. He spaced until she said "The girls went out..." as in more than one girl...they had another Vic out there still.

As soon as Steve realized there was a missing person his smile was gone. THey took the Governor to the house and had Chin and Kono meet them there. Asking all of the typical questions with her there made it extremely difficult. Steve focused on the words...DAnny watched the body language...and the parents were not being as open as they should be for someone not knowing where their daughter was. The Governor almost seemed more upset than the girls parents.

"What aren't they telling us?" DAnny mumbled as they drove back to the palace.

"Are you going to get time with Gracie next weekend?" Steve asked him changing the subject.

"Yeah...Rachel has been...she said we can switch if I can take her to tennis lessons."

"You guys should come over for a bbq and swim when you are done."

"Swim?"

"Gracie would like to see the turtles." Steve smiled at him.

"Turtles huh?" DAnny asked. "And there you go smiling again."

"Danno...you okay?" Steve asked him.

"Im trying."

"Next weekend?"

"She will love it."

"And you?"

"I just..."

"I've got you." Steve said as he reached across and grabbed Danny's shoulder.

"If it were Gracie missing...or dead...I do not understand how they are not freaking out."

"Is something else going on?" Steve asked, leaving his hand on his shoulder.

"Just missing home I guess..."

"You want to grab a pizza for lunch today?" Steve asked, and upon seeing the smile on his partners face promptly called to order a few pies for the team.

"Thanks Babe." Danny said quietly before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Steve knew he wasn't sleeping but also knew him well enough to know when his eyes closed he was trying to work something out in his head...and with all the help and comfort Danny had given him in the short time they had known each other he was going to give him that in return.

When he turned into the parking lot Steve gave Danny's neck a small squeeze. "You good?" He asked before removing his hand.

"Yeah. Let's get to work." Danny said quietly as he climbed out of the car. "Lunch first."

After they all had their fill of pizza they were huddled around the computer table. Going through video footage and trying to track down any leads on where the girl could be. When Steve's phone rang he quickly answered, "McGarret." He eyed Danny and Chin as he listened, "On our way." As soon as he hang up he looked to Danny, "Lets go Big Guy."

"Big Guy?" Danny questioned as they got back in the car with a smirk.

"Tried to come up with something other than Danno." Steve shrugged with a smile.

"And again with the smile, Babe, Some people can throw in the names...but some people..."

"You want me to stick to Danno?" He asked with a smile.

"What is with your face today?" Danny teased. Steve reached over and turned up the CD player and Bon Jovi came on. Danny smiled. Steve smiled even bigger. When they pulled up back at the MEs office they were both belting out the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

Steve smirked when Danny made Bergman...Max...hand over the ALS wand. "Zephyr Lounge."

The drive back to their office was just as loud as before and Kono laughed hysterically as she watched them whip into their parking spot having just returned herself. "Glad you guys are still enjoying your weekend off."

She was still laughing as the three of them entered the palace before she split off to her office. The partners stood around the table as Steve pulled up the feed from the dance club 5e girls had been partying at. Danny smirked at Steve as he fumbled with the computer, "You learn that in Seal School?"

"Yeah it's called using the internet. People have been doing it since the early 90's." He deadpanned.

"I wouldn't know I was still playing Ms Pac-Man." Danny teased, the two were the same age after all.

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ever make it to double pretzel level?"

"Triple banana, Bitch."

"You're a liar."

"No I'm not."

As the two watched the footage they were quiet. Needing to focus...find who the last person was who saw the girls alive. When they got them they quickly...well, as quickly as one can go with a cane...walked to the car.

"How long did it take you to get to triple banana?" Steve asked in the car.

"You are still stuck on that?" Steve shrugged. "Let's just say I had a summer where I didn't do much...was kinda stuck on something that happened." Danny answered remembering that miserable time. "That game is the only happy memory of the summer."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Danno."

"Steven." Danny didn't look at him, "Picture this if you will...the worst memory of your life...and now make that your focus going into this club while we look for the scum bag who took those girls."

"I will be thinking...if someone did something to Gracie...I would murder them...these girls...that is their Gracie...no way we are going to let them get away with it."

"You will be thinking about My Daughter?"

"Yes." Steve smiled.

"When we go in to get this scumbag...my daughter?"

"Yes.

"Thank you." Danny smiled.

"You Ready to do this?" He asked as he parked the car. With a small nod the two got out of the car and walked to the front of the line. Steve smiled as the bouncer let them in, smiled again when he ordered two longboards at the bar, and kept smiling as Danny interigated him about smiling.

"Two very attractive ladies are eye humping you, respectfully. And what? Nothing? I mean we should check for a pulse? Are you alive? Hello? What is that? What is that smile?" He ranted as Steve led them through the crowd.

"What smile?" He asked sarcastically.

"That stupid smile. What is with you today?"

"Huh, you're imagining things."

"Oh I'm imagining things."

"That's right."

"Wait a minute...wait a minute...Some detective I am. You got into some Barry White last night didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Am I Right or am I Right?"

"You're very perceptive."

"Thank you." Danny said as Steve abruptly stopped having found their scumbag. The next couple hours went by in a blur as they allowed the douche to drug himself, took him back to the cage and air horn the info they needed out of him.

Danny hated staying behind as Chin took his place for the action. He was able to run all the info through the headset and knew one of them had to be left behind...but he was suppose to be the one to have Steve's back. Once they figured out they had gone for a ransom drop. Steve was careful with his words and made sure that he included Danny in every move he made. He trusted Chin...but Danny was his Partner.

"Book um Danno." Steve said finally at the end of their very long weekend.

"I gotta be honest, actually I don't mind that one." He smiled to Steve before leading the man out.

After he had finished booking the K&R idiot he went back to the palace and found Steve sitting at his desk fiddling with a baseball. "Thought you'd be back home with Catherine by now."

"They dock tonight." He said looking down at hands. "Didn't know if you wanted to get Gracie and the three of us could do lunch or something."

"You are still calling her Gracie."

"That a yes?"

"Let me call Rachel." He said pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial. A half hour later the three of them were sitting around a table at the Hilton waiting on their burgers. Rachel and Stan on the other side of the restaurant.

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah Gracie?

"Why does Danno smile more when he is with you?"

"I don't smile more when I am around him." Danny said looking at Steve who had a stupid grin on his face.

"I think Danno smiles more when we are together the same reason I do."

"Why's that?" Grace asked, and Danny stared at his Partner.

"When we are together we know the other is safe." Steve answered looking at Danny before turning back to his daughter, "Danno smiles most when he is with you though."

"Because then he knows I am safe?"

"Have you watched Peter Pan?"

"Has she watched Peter Pan? Of course she has watched Peter Pan...what do you think I deprive my child or something? Danno ranted.

"I was simply asking because in Peter Pan they need to remember their Happy thought in order to fly."

"That's from Hook Uncle Steve."

"Isn't Hook The same thing as Peter Pan."

"One is a cartoon Steven...but your analogy is correct. You Monkey are my Happy Thought."

"So you can fly?" She asked her father in awe.

"How's your burger?" Steve asked distracting her.

"S yummy." She said biting into her lunch.

"Do you like Hawaii or Jersey better?" Steve asked smirking at Danny.

"I like it here cuz Danno smiles more here...and there is more swimming here. Mommy and Danno never let me swim at the beach there...I don't have any uncles or Aunties here though except you...they didn't move here wit us."

"Steven." Danny warned.

"Its okay Danno, you smile more in Hawaii. Gracie said so." Steve smiled at his Partner as he reached around to squeeze his partners shoulder.

"I think we should go build some sand castles" Steve decided after everyone finished their lunch. Danny sent a quick text to Rachel telling them where they were going.

Grace jumped up quickly and grabbed Steve's hand and the two took off down the trail towards the beach. When Danny caught up to where they ended up he pulled out his phone and snapped a photograph. His Partner was sitting in the shade a couple yards from the trail working with his daughter to build what appeared to be a sand fort. They had found a small bucket and shovel between the restaurant and where they were diligently working.

"Danno come help us!" Grace yelled when she spotted him. He slid his phone in his pocket and made his way down to where they were.

"Tried to find somewhere it wouldn't hurt your knee...". Steve said with a small smile.

"Mommy says we have about an hour."

"That's not enough time."

"That's when I have to leave too Kiddo." Steve said stopping the breakdown before it started. "You and Danno are coming over next weekend for a barbecue and we will be able to swim at my special beach then!"

"You have a special beach?"

"I think it's special." Steve shrugged.

"Its at your house?"

"Its my backyard. Sometimes we even have turtles."

"The turtles come to your house?" Grace asked, her eyes huge with wonder.

"Friday after work Danno will get you and bring you out."

"Can we stay all weekend?" She asked looking between he Partners.

"You can stay as long as you want." Steve answered looking at Danny.

"If you have turtles and a beach in your backyard I want to stay there forever!"

"What kind of sand castle are you two building?" Danny asked.

"Its a fort Danno. Here are the guard towers and the bunk house and these are the tanks to keep the bad guys out." Grace said pointing around their impressive sand fort.

"Where does the Princess live?"

"The Queen lives in here."

"Queen huh?" Danny smirked. "She lives above the tanks?"

"The tanks are hers. She tells the soldiers what to do."

"What kind of soldiers are those?"

"Seals." Grace said with a straight face, "They are the best."

"Are they now?"

"Seals are the best Danno, they are way better than Rangers." Grace explained and Danny watched his partners smile grow the longer his daughter spoke.

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy did." Grace looked up at Danny, "Why?"

"Mommy did? You sure it wasn't Uncle Steve?"

"Mommy told me that when she was little the Rangers used to come through town and eat all the ice cream and make big messes but when the Seals came they shared their chocolate and kept everything clean."

"Where did Mommy grow up."

"Somewhere the walls are made of Corn."

"England Monkey. Mommy grew up in England.

"She grew up by the Royal Navy base?" Steve asked Danny. "I've been to Culdrose a few times."

"You've been to where Mommy grew up?"

"Culdrose is by Cornwall...so I am assuming."

"Uncle Steve has been pretty much everywhere Monkey."

"Mommy!" Grace jumped up and ran up to Rachel who was standing on the path. "Uncle Steve has been where you grew up and he likes Seals too."

"Does he now?" Rachel smiled. "Why don't you say bye to your new Uncle and your Daddy so we can get home before traffic gets too bad."

Grace ran back down and gave Steve a giant hug, nearly knocking him over in the process before jumping into her fathers arms. "See You Friday!" Grace practically squealed as she rejoined her mom on the path.

"What are you doing tonight Danno?" Steve asked as the two of the, slowly walked back down the path to the car.

"I'm going to go home and sleep."

"You okay to be..."

"You are going to have dinner with Catherine. I am not going to be a third wheel for that Babe."

"If you need..."

"Steven...this weekend we saved a girl and you managed to make it so I could still have time with my daughter. I haven't slept in about thirty hours...I am going home to sleep."

"But if you need..."

"If I need anything you will be my first call Steven."


	6. Chapter 6

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 6.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

It was Chin who called Steve telling them to get down to the beach, that Ian Adams had been shot and killed. He was already there to watch Kono and the others from the Coral Prince team surf. He was always there when his cousin surfed...well...competitions anyway.

"Nobody leaves until we give the order." Steve said pointing between him and Danny as he spoke with a uniformed officer.

"This place is crazy. All these people...you'd think it was the Super Bowl."

"This is Hawaii...this is the Super Bowl."

"Grace keeps asking for surfing lessons. I told her no chance."

"You got something against surfing now?"

"I don't have anything against surfing. I've got something against sharks, skin cancer and anything involving my daughter in a bikini." Danny said, stopping when he saw Chin walk up.

They listened as he presented the case, Steve even pointed out that Ian was the intended target before Chin mentioned that this case was going to be hard on Kono. The two partners instantly went into big brother mode.

Seeing Kono walk up to them they both asked, "You okay?" They could see from the tear stains on her face she was far from okay.

"Yeah." She answered. "I wanna go over to the Coral Prince house...talk to the team...get statements."

"We can cover it for you."

"No, i want this one." She answered. They both understood...you don't mess with family and get away with it.

Chin nodded at the Partners and stuck with his cousin. "Think she can handle it?" Danny asked once they were out of earshot.

"We will all have an eye on her." Steve shrugged. "When it gets too much I will bench her."

"Where exactly is this house?" Danny asked and cocked an eyebrow at Steve when he pointed across the beach to a mansion. "Sand...I greatly dislike sand." He mumbled as they walked over to the house.

"Bro, where'd you eat it?" A surfer asked Danny noticing the cane.

"Im sorry, what?"

"The kine Brah."

"I'm sorry. You speaking English?"

"Hey, no need for get agro."

"He caught it on land, Brah. Danno dont surf." Steve answered with a smirk.

"Shoots." The surfer said a smile he walked away.

"I dare you to tell Me what he just said." Danny shook his head. "I'm done."

"Its Hawaii...surf...sand...sun." Steve smiled.

"And there is that dopey smile again."

"I grew up here Danno...this is Home."

"You can speak English."

"And Chinese, Japanese, Arabic and Hawaiian."

"And apparently surf slang."

"Surf slang?"

"You have a better name for it?"

"Gracie is learning Hawaiian in school."

"More than the cuss words I learned in Italian I hope."

"Culture is sacred here. Different from the mainland."

"And you would know that how?"

"After the season was over...when Mom... My old man had me transferred to the Naval Academy...finished high school then went on for college in Annapolis."

"Then you have tried real pizza."

"Yeah Danno...only lived a couple hours from where you did...There's Kono." Steve said pointing across the room.

Later that day when the team was listening to Max talk about the autopsy Steve told Kono to take the day. He didn't want her to remember Ian cold and on the table, he wanted her to remember the man who had been a second father to him.

When Steve and Chin took off to find the shooters perch Danny went back to their offices and quickly noticed she was still in hers. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged and looked at him with tearfilled eyes. "Boss told you to beat it, huh?" She just looked at him, "Look, I really don't want to see that face he makes when we don't do what he tells us to." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I call it his constipated look." She looked at him with a sad smile, "I know...hey...you cannot blame yourself...okay?"

"Okay...I just felt so helpless out there." It didn't take long for him to convince her to take off. He knew she wasn't going to go home but at least she would be off the clock...and hopefully spending time with her friends.

Of course as soon as Steve and Chin returned so did the Hawaiian talk. The way the island worked, it was all so foreign to him. He was a good Cop...a good Detective but in Hawaii...sometimes he had a hard time remembering he was good at what he did.

All in one day he learned about the Kapu...Kawika...strategic ops...and Blue Hawaiians. As they sat waiting for the drop off he also learned about island time. "I miss home." He said with a huff leaning against the car. "At home we go after the bad guys ourself and things happen on time."

"You have somewhere better to be?" Steve asked the shorter man.

"Don't you?"

"We are in the jungle. There is shade. Its beautiful up here."

"I guess...but this kind of police work...it's not normal."

"We aren't normal police."

When the whole trip turned out to be a bust...why didn't they start with the parole officer...they ended up back at the palace. They were sitting out on the lanai having a long board when Danny got the call from Kono that the beach camp had been trashed.

"Why did she call you?" Steve demanded as soon as he hung up.

"I talked to her earlier." Danny said shrugging.

"About?"

"Teachers. Friends...and knowing when to step back."

"She didn't leave when I told her to?"

"Would you have left?" Danny smirked, "She wants to do right by Ian."

"Yeah well now the only suspect is the guy she was with tonight."

"Ben."

"I know his name. Now we have to interigate him."

"You don't think it was him?"

"No. Kid doesn't care about money."

"Who do you think?"

"I need you to follow the money."

"We need to do this for Kono."

It didn't take long, the money trail was short and as soon as they got their hands on Ian's will the case was solved for them. That night they went back to Steve's for yet another barbecue. This time it was the whole team. Chin and Kono didn't stay much past the sunset but Danny and Steve were still sitting out by the fire long past.

"Does this feel like home to you?" Danny asked Steve as they looked out towards the waves.

"Sometimes."

"Do you still see..."

"My Dads brains in the..."

"Just answer."

"Not as often...sleeping is still hard...only time I sleep upstairs is when someone else is staying."

"You sleep in the recliner?"

"Or I head into the office early."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Not exactly an easy thing for me to talk about Daniel." He said getting defensive.

"Humans need sleep." Danny said, smirking as Steve stifled a yawn. "Come on." Danny said standing up and nudging him on the shoulder.

"You staying?" Steve asked with tired eyes.

"Yeah." Danny said with a small smile. "I'm staying."

"With me?" Steve asked as he stood up slowly.

"No. I am making you leave."

"Not what I meant Danno." Steve said barely above a whisper and in that moment Danny saw his Partner morph into the young scared kid he so often tried to hide. Danny didn't say anything, just put his hand on Steve's shoulder and gave a gentle push towards the house before he walked in knowing his stubborn partner would follow eventually.

Danny went upstairs and made his way into Steve's bedroom, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes before climbing into the bed. Steve watched him from the doorway for a few minutes before kicking off his sandles and pulling off his shirt.

Steve flopped face first down onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow. Danny was still as he waited for Steve to relax but after five minutes of listening to sharp tense breathing he reached over and put his hand on his back. Danny could feel as Steve's body shook with silent tears before he finally relaxed.

"Feel better?" He asked quietly without moving his hand from its spot firmly planted between Steve's shoulders.

Steve turned his head so he was facing his Partner. "Danno." He whispered.

"Yeah Babe?"

"S hard sometimes."

"Yeah...it is. But you know what makes it better?" Danny said, speaking to Steve as if he were talking to Grace.

"Hmm?"

"Talking about the hard stuff."

"It isn't just my Dad..."

"Never thought it was."

"Don't want you to think I'm a monster for the stuff I've done." Steve said burying his face again.

"Steven look at me." Danny said, moving his hand from its spot on his back up to his head urging him to stop hiding by squeezing the back of his neck.

Steve began to shake and Danny moved over pulling his partner into him, "What I've done...my friends I got killed...I'm drowning." He cried.

"Hey, I keep telling you I can swim. I won't let you drown." Danny said gently as he ran his fingers through his partners short hair. "Let me do the swimming...I got you." He repeated a few times recognizing that his voice was soothing to his partner.

Steve grabbed hold of Danny's back and dug his nails in holding on as if his life depended on it. Danny knew it would leave a mark but he didn't care, he pulled Steve tighter into him and held the mans head into his neck trying to ground him.

It took a while but eventually Danny felt the deathgrip on his back loosen and felt his Partner relax into the bed with his arm draped around him and his head crammed into his shoulder. "Sleep now Steven. I've got you Buddy." Danny whispered as he closed his own eyes.

When Danny awoke to find the sun streaming in on his face he was surprised to find the weight of Steve's arm over him and his head still wedged in his neck. When he looked over at the bedside clock he saw that it was half past seven and he pulled out his phone to text Kono and Chin that they would be late coming in, surprised that all his moving didn't wake his sleeping partner.

It was another hour and a half before Steve's breathing changed and he began to wake up, "Next time you feel like drowning you call me. No going into the office or not sleeping." Danny said a hair above a whisper.

"Time is it?"

"Nine." He answered with a smirk, holding Steve down from jumping out of bed. "Youre fine. Told them we would be in late."

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" He asked rolling onto his back.

"Drowning." Danny said looking over at him. "You needed to sleep Steven...how long has it even been since you slept an entire night?"

"Told you I slept up here when people stay here."

"So last week when Cath was in town?"

"I guess."

"She know?"

"Cath and I have known each other a long time."

"Does she know?"

"Yes...when I met her...we were on the same ship...I couldn't sleep so went up top to watch the stars and found her...she told me to sit with her and before long I was spilling my guts...ended up falling asleep with my head in her lap."

"Each loss it got worse though."

"For a long time she was the only thing that helped...her voice...I would call and she would just talk into the phone...sometimes she wasn't even talking to me...just had an open line and she would talk."

"The guys you were After when your dad was killed...you lost friends."

When Steve didn't answer Danny turned to his head to find him with his hands pushed into his eyes, "Won't Let you drown."

"Yeah." Was all Steve managed.

"Someday you will tell me about them."

"I..."

"Someday doesn't have to be today." Danny said reaching over and putting his hand on his friends chest and holding it there until he relaxed again. "I'm going to get ready for work." He said sitting up. "Take your time this morning...we don't have any pressing cases."

As Danny walked into the bathroom he heard Steve said something but it was too quiet to hear so he turned around and looked at his Partner who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Said thanks...other than Cath...I uh...just Thanks." He said with a small smile.

"Keep telling you I can swim." Danny smiled at him before shutting the bathroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 7.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"Comander McGarrett. Detective Williams." She reached out to shake their hands, "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Laura Hills. I recently took over as Governor Jamison's new Public Safety Liason." She smiled.

"What Do we got?" They questioned, annoyed that they had another official person to go between now.

"Suspect on board is Special Warefare Operator Second Class Graham Wilson."

"SEAL Team Five." Steve commented.

"Hang on. He's a SEAL?" Of course he would know...a crazy version of his Partner...this was not going to be the easy day he had hoped for.

"Heavily decorated. He's holed himself up inside with an unknown number of hostages."

"Any contact with him since he boarded yet?"

"He's told our negotiators he would start killing the hostages if we tried to move in on him."

"Did he make any demands?"

"Just one...Find his wife's killer."

"Huh. That's interesting."

"When did that happen?"

"This morning, Her name was Noreen Wilson. Graham has given us four hours to find her killer."

"I guess it'd be too much to hope that he mentioned who did it?"

"Any suspects?"

"Yes. Him. HPD found Graham at the crime scene, holding the murder weapon. When they confronted him he ran."

"And he wants us to find he killer?" Danny scoffed. "I don't suppose telling him he did it would suffice, Huh?"

"Right now my only concern is getting those hostages off that ship. Now usually SWAT would handle something like this, but the Governor seems to think that with your background as a SEAL that you'd be better equipped to handle the situation."

"Him? And me—I'm just here for what, entertainment, or what?" Danny snarked knowing Steve was getting ready to go full GI Joe mode.

"Well, you can tell SWAT to sit tight. I'll go in alone."

"Whoa. Excuse me? That's just stupid." Danny said knowing full well that would be exactly what he was going to say.

Danny halfheartedly listened to his explanation before going into a rant himself knowing it was futile but if he ranted and they argued they would both go in more focused. "How would you outsmart yourself and get yourself onto the ship without yourself seeing yourself?"

Steve turned to him and rolled his eyes, "Okay, was that an actual attempt at a question, or are you just kind of throwing words at each other hoping they make sense?"

"How are you going to get on that ship without Graham seeing you?" Swim...the idiot is going to swim Danny thought in his head.

"Graham's expecting a threat from land, not from the water. I'm just going to go for a swim." He smirked knowing full well they were both still thinking about how he had been drowning the night before.

Danny laughed, "A swim, you are just going for a swim?" His voice was a few octaves too high as they walked towards the Camero. "You're serious?" He asked as Steve whipped off his shirt, "And now you're shirtless. That's great."

"Believe it or not I've done this before." Danny did believe him.

"You've done this before." Danny waved his arms around them, "You've snuck onto a floating museum to rescue a bunch of tourists who are being held captive by a man who is accused of killing his wife?"

"Well, I didn't mean this literally...but look...I can't see any other way of stopping this from escalating...and we only have four hours." Steve explained before launching into an actual tactical plan.

As he was explaining Chin and Kono arrived and gave the background. They joked around who was assigned what even though they all knew there roles before Danny yelled "Good luck Aquaman." And they all set off, Steve towards the water, Kono to his daughter and Chin and Danny the crime scene.

It was twenty-three minutes and seventeen seconds until Danny's phone rang. "Hey." Steve said into the speaker.

"You, uh, with Graham yet?"

"Yeah, I got him...I got eyes on him. He's armed. He's holding seven hostages. Behaviors pretty erratic."

"Oh you mean as opposed to most hostage takers that are calm and composed."

"No. With his training this shouldn't bother him. But he's paranoid. Unstable. You know what, check if he's been treated psychiatrically."

"Okay." Danny answered, "Alright, im in the house right now. Chin, go see if this guys on any meds." He turned to his teammate. "Hey, uh, while I've got you, uh, we found something. There's a manuscript stashed away. It's in Russian. And, uh, a safe deposit key. So if it's local I can subpoena the contents."

"Good." Steve said, "Sounds like you are making progress."

"Yeah. You, uh, you miss me, don't you?" Danny smirked into the phone.

"Oh Yeah, I-I wish you were here, but you don't swim."

"I don't-I don't swim?" He scoffed, "I swim. Very well actually. I just choose not to."

"Yeah-Yeah-Yeah." Steve smiled.

"You talking to your wife?" Danny heard a gruff voice in the background.

"Talking to my Partner." He heard Steve answer back before hanging up.

Just then Chin came back down rattling off the medications he found...PTSD and off meds...awesome. Danny rushed over to talk with Graham's psychiatrist while Chin continued to search the house.

When Danny felt his phone ring again he practically slamed it to his ear. "Where are you?"

"The head. Graham baracaded me in here."

"You're in a bathroom?" He ran his hand through his hair, "I coulda gotten locked in a bathroom."

"Its a long story."

"Okay. I'm calling SWAT."

"No, you won't call SWAT. I'll find a way out of here." He answered. So cocky. Danny knew he was counting on whoever the gruff voice belonged to. "Just tell me what you got."

"Okay...". Danny said launching into his take from the chat with the shrink.

"No. It doesn't make sense." Steve argued. Danny retorted with next level sarcasm before Steve interjected, "Graham identified me as a threat, and he didn't do anything, okay? He could've killed me, but he didn't."

Bickering rant of epic proportions round two ensued until Danny raised her name. "I sent that manuscript over to your friend Catherine in intelligence and she said well have a translation within an hour. Oh and the key got a match at First Hawaiian Bank." Danny heard clattering on the other end of the line before hearing that gruff voice again and Steve telling him he would call back.

Two minutes later Danny got a ding on his phone only to pull it out and see a photo of a bloody fingerprint on a knife blade which he forwarded to HPD not five minutes before total chaos and a child abduction occurred.

The next time his phone rang Danny had to tell Steve that the girl had been kidnapped...which Danny had to argue Steve not to tell Graham. Thank Heavens that Steve actually listened for once.

It didn't take long for them to crack the case thanks to Catherine and when Steve finally answered the phone they were able to tell them they had a name and location of the man who had killed Noreen...the problem was though that Graham could not believe that she had lied to him so he grabbed the phone and from all accounts it had been thrown into the bay.

The next time Danny as his Partner he was standing next to an old man in the back of an ambulance. The gruff voice. Steve felt eyes on him and turned around and smiled. The old man said something to him to make him smile before Steve walked over and clapped Danny on the back.

"Have your new phone in my car." Danny smiled at him.

"How'd you get one already?"

"Keep one in there for each of us. Just have to call to have the lines turned on when we need them." Danny told him as uniformed officers brought Graham down off the Mighty Mo.

"Give him a minute with his daughter." Steve told them. "No cuffs." He said looking at Danny.

The Partners watched his interaction with the little girl knowing they did everything they could. Graham hadn't killed anyone...the man he did hurt didn't want to press charges and they know he would get the mental healthcare he needed.

"Can we go see Grace?" Steve asked as he sat down in the driver seat of the Camero.

"You want to go see my daughter?" Danny asked with a huge smile.

"Figured you would want to after today...besides she is way cooler than you." He said pulling onto the highway headed towards the Palace.

Steve watched as Danny called his exwife, relaxing when he finally saw a smile on his friends face. "Rachel will drop her at the Palace. We can take her to dinner."

"I don't think she is as bad as your choice in ring tones claims."

"Not now Steven." Danny glared.

"Where should we go to dinner?"

"We should hit up the food trucks."

"Kamekonas?"

"Kono was there's when they took her...should make sure he's okay."

When Steve looked at him and had a goofy grin on his face Danny looked at him like he was crazy. "You are starting to like it here." Steve smiled.

Their time with Grace went by too quick before they were headed back to meet Rachel at her school. They ate, they played in the sand, Steve and Grace played in the water. When Steve looked into the rear view he saw Grace had fallen asleep against the dry bag he had thrown into the car.

"Today was a good day Danno." Steve said quietly.

"Don't like when you go all Super Seal."

"Knew you had my back."

"Not the same."

"It worked though."

"I didn't know where your head was." Danny said looking back at his sleeping daughter, "What would I tell her if something had happened to you?" He asked as Steve parked the car.

"Nothing happened." Steve said as he beat Danny to pull Grace from the backseat without waking her. Danny watched in awe as his partner held his sleeping daughter, her head tucked into his neck, arms loose around his shoulders. He was leaned back against the trunk twirling the end of her pony tail in his fingers.

"Today got to you." Danny finally said when he saw Steve lean his head into Grace's. "She grounds me too." He smiled leaning back on his car, shoulder touching Steve's arm.

"Im fine." Steve said as he tightened his hold on the young girl in his arms.

"You worried it will get as bad as Graham's?" Danny pushed.

"No." Steve said looking at his Partner, "I know you've got my back and would make me get help before it got anywhere near that bad.

"Rachel's here." Danny said nodding to the car that was creeping their direction.

"You want her?" Steve asked.

"Nah Babe you can get her into her seat." Danny smiled, fully expecting an incoming waterworks show from his daughter.

Rachel got out of the car as Steve walked towards it. Danny could see that he was whispering to Grace but couldnt hear what was said. When he saw Grace squeeze her arms around his neck he was ready for the cry...it never came though. When Steve turned around and walked over to where Rachel and Danny were watching he just smiled.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked in awe.

"Do what?"

"Is she still asleep?" Danny asked.

"Dozing."

"She isn't screaming." Rachel quipped.

"Is she suppose to be?" Steve asked. "Told her she was going home and we would see her soon...she made me pinky swear."

"Daniel do not lose this one." Rachel said before briskly walking back to her car.

"How the hell did you do that? Get her out of the backseat...hold her...put her in the other seat without having her meltdown?" Danny asked climbing into the passenger seat.

"I told you Gracie's cooler than you." Steve smiled. "Just had to pinky swear I would take care of her Danno."

"Uh huh." Danny smirked as he leaned back his head closing his eyes. When he opened them they were pulling up to Steve's house.

When Steve went to check the mail Danny let himself into the house, grabbing two longboards before settling into the couch. Steve came in and dropped the mail on the desk before coming over and sitting in his recliner and picking up his beer and turning on the tv.

Seeing Danny set down his empty bottle and kick off his shoes before curling his legs under him and leaning into the armrest Steve took a deep breath and relaxed. "You have a bed upstairs." Danny mumbled when Steve draped a blanket over him.

"You staying?"

"Yes Steven."

"Pinky swear?" Steve asked with a smirk. When Danny looked at him like he was insane Steve looked down at him, "I told you your kids cooler than you."

"Bed Steven." Danny said as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Night Danno." Steve said as he walked up the stairs.

Danny listened as Steve paced in his room and after ten minutes Danny pulled out his phone and dialed the man upstairs, "Go to bed Steven." He said as soon as he heard the click that the line connected.

The pacing stopped and Danny could head calculated breaths in the phone, "Im right down here." He said softly.

"K." He heard whispered on the line.

"Goodnight Steven." He waited for his partner to hang up before he set his phone down and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 8.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"Just a heads up, they found an HPD officer in a pit at a luau...badge in the mouth and everything." Steve said when Danny answered his phone Saturday morning.

"They know who?"

"Max is running DNA."

"Our case?"

"Governor just said to keep our ears open."

"Getting ready to take Gracie to the park. You want to meet us there?"

"Going to work on the car...keep your location open?"

"Always is Steven." He said before hanging up the phone. The last couple weeks the two had spent most of their time together...at night spending hours talking. Not about anything in particular just whatever happened to pop into their heads.

A sinking feeling fell in Danny's gut during that call. Unlike Steve, the rest of Five-O was HPD. More than likely they knew who the dead officer was. "Danno?" Danny heard from behind him.

"Yeah Monkey." He answered his daughter.

"Is Uncle Steve okay?" She asked. "What he said made you sad."

"He's fine Baby, why do you think I'm sad?"

"Your voice changed and your shoulders moved." She said demonstrating the slump he didn't realize he even did.

"Uncle Steve is working on his Daddy's car today. We will call him for dinner later and make him come out if you want."

"At Kamekona's?" She asked with a big grin, "Bubblegum is my favorite."

"Shaved ice isn't dinner Monkey." Danny laughed.

"Park?" She asked picking up her pink football and throwing it at her Dad.

After a long couple hours of playing Danny pulled out his phone and saw that Steve was sitting in the palace instead of his house and he called Grace over, "Hey Monkey, I need you to do something for me."

"Time to call and get dinner?" She said running over. "Gimme your phone." Danny handed her the phone and she quickly hit all the right buttons to call his Partner.

"Hey Danny." Danny heard him answer and knew something had happened to trigger his anxiety.

"Danno says I can't have shaved ice for dinner so you have to meet us so I can." Grace quickly said into the phone. He heard his partner answer her and she responded, "Only if I can share yours Danno doesn't like pineapples."

"Food trucks at Sharks Cove." Danny yelled into the phone.

"See you in a little bit." Grace said giggling as she hung up. "He said he would be there in fifteen minutes. Will Uncle Steve need a hug like he did the other day?"

"When the other day Monkey?"

"When we had dinner...then we met Mommy but he took me out of the car and held me while you guys waited."

"You were awake?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah...he woke me up when he unbuckled me in your car. His eyes were sad so I gave him a hug and he held tight like you do before you have to say bye."

"When did you get so smart?" Danny smiled as he tickled her neck.

"Im always smart Danno." She said as they walked towards the food carts. Grace talking about the dolphin trainer Annie doll she had brought for the weekend.

The two were sitting in front of a shrimp truck when they saw Steve's truck pull by. By the time he parked and walked over to them they had their food sitting on the table ready to eat. Steve sat down and immediately "cheers-ed" his pineapple shrimp with Grace. It had taken about two seconds for Danny to see the change in demeanor in Steve. The connection between Grace and his partner amazed him, their energy fed off each other sometimes even more so than it did for Danny.

When they had finished their food Danny followed his daughter and partner to the truck for shaved ice. As soon as the ice was gone Grace pulled out her squishy pink football and the three of them tossed the ball back and forth as the sun started to set.

"We should watch the sun go to sleep." Grace said keeping the ball when it had been tossed back to her. Then she walked down towards the ocean sitting on a rock large enough for the three of them.

When Danny sat down Grace crawled over to him and whispered in his ear, "Watch me Danno." Before kissing him on the cheek and crawling over and curling herself into a ball on Steves lap.

Steve was surprised at first but smiled over at Danny as he squeezed his arms around the young girl. She was asleep before the sun even set on the horizon. "Jamison said the case is going to be handled internally." He said quietly.

"They know who?"

"She didn't say if she did know."

"That what you were doing at the palace when she called?"

"Found something in the car...wanted to check it out...just some cold case Dad had been working."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Your Kid read my mind...I had my phone out when she called." Steve said readjusting how he was holding her and rest his head on top of hers. Danny saw Grace open her eyes and smile at him before she closed her eyes again, wrapping her arms around Steve.

"You good?" Danny asked quietly.

"Better now." He smiled at his Partner, "Want to get her home?"

"We walked here." Danny told him, he wasn't in a hurry.

"I've got a seat in my truck."

"Of course you do." Danny said standing up followed by Steve who was still holding his daughter. "She can walk."

"I know." Steve answered, not loosening his hold on Grace. Danny saw her turn her head and whisper something into his ear, "I know." He said again, this time to Grace.

After Steve dropped them back at Danny's apartment he set back for home, texting when he arrived even though he knew Danny would be watching the GPS to make sure he was doing what he had said. 'Tell Gracie she was right.' The next text read.

"Hey Monkey, what did you say to Steve?" Danny asked after she changed into her pajamas.

"Told him it's okay to be sad." She answered as she tucked her doll in next to her. "Are you going to bed with me Danno?"

"Yeah...just got to make a quick phone call."

"He just told you he is home Danno." She said with an exaggerated eye roll. He knew she was right, but the creeping feeling in his gut hadn't gone away that he knew the man who had been killed. "Come cuddle me."

Danny went and laid down next to her and she scooted over and put her head on his chest. "We should take a silly picture and send it to him." And that is what they did, back and forth they sent silly photos ending with photos of them fake sleeping.

They got up late the next morning and hardly had enough time to have a short stack of pancakes and get dressed for the day before it was time for Grace to go back to her Mothers. As Danny was running out to catch the car before it pulled out Danny saw his old partners wife, Amy with tear stains down both cheeks, "Hey. Amy." Danny managed as she practically fell into his arms.

"Danny, I had to see you." She cried.

Whats the matter?" Danny said, even though he had a feeling what the next few words would be coming from her mouth.

"Its Meka. He's dead Danny."

He led her over to a picnic table and they sat down. "So, uh yesterday I, uh, heard it was a cop, but... ah, geez, I had no idea."

"You couldn't have known...they needed dental records to identify his body."

"Where's Billy?"

"With his grandparents. He's so confused Danny. He knows his father is gone but beyond that I don't know what to tell him."

"You know, Amy, anything you need. I'm here for you. You know that."

"Meka always said you were the best partner he ever had."

"Yeah, for a haole anyway."

"It wasn't like that. He liked working with you because you had fresh eyes. Good instincts. And he said you were always direct with him. He trusted you with his life."

"What about the investigation? HPD have any suspects?"

"No...I uh wouldn't know...HPDs kept their distance. Even the people I thought were Meka's friends."

"What do you mean?"

"That's why I'm here...they're not telling me anything."

"Wait...Amy that doesn't make sense."

"None of this does." Amy told him, "When I called to ask about the funeral arrangements, they told me they were still pending."

"They're pending? They're pending what?"

"I don't know. Every time I call to follow up they give me the runaround. It's like somethings going on...something they're not telling me. My husband sacrificed his life for the job, and...the way he died, I...I just need to know that there's someone out there looking for the people who did this to him."

Danny wiped the tears from his eyes and with a sniffle he got up and wrapped her in a hug, "Okay listen...there is now." He said before telling her goodbye.

As soon as he got back into his apartment he slid down the now closed door and cried. As he choked back tears he pulled out his phone and saw Steve was calling him, "Danno?" He heard Steve say as he clicked to answer. "It's Meka." The two partners said at the same time, this time Danny was unable to contain the sob that escaped him. "I'm two blocks out Buddy. Stay on the line for me Okay?" Danny heard Steve ask and he nodded his head and scooted out from the door to lean against the hidabed. "I'm here." Steve said into the phone as he slammed the door to his truck before running towards his friends apartment.

When he opened the door he saw Danny's hand still held the phone to his ear and took it from him and set it on the bed before sitting down next to his Partner who fell against him. Steve moved so Danny's head lay on his lap and he ran his fingers through the blond mans hair as he cried.

"Meka was the one who kept me from losing my shit when I moved to this pineapple infested hell hole." Danny near whispered as he tried to focus on the even breaths of the man who was holding him. "I've only known him a few months but..."

"I get it." Steve said putting his hand on Danny's chest, over his heart. "Already told Jamison we were taking the case. Max called me...I called her as I was driving...then I called you."

After a few more minutes Danny had relaxed and moved to sit up, "I need to see him."

"Why?" Steve asked, he didn't think it was a good idea but he wasn't going to tell him no.

"If it were me...would you want to?"

"Okay." Steve said, "I am going with you."

An hour later they were sitting in Steve's truck the two of them having just seen Meka. Steve was driving them around giving Danny time to process. He eventually pulled over at one of the viewpoints on Diamond Head and turned to face his Partner who had his eyes closed with his head leaned back on the seat. "You are staying with me until we solve this." Steve told him.

Opening his eyes and turning to look at his Partner, Danny just nodded. "I want to make you take the week off but I know you better than that. When it gets to be too much...which it will, I need you to step back. Can you do that for me?"

As they worked the case there were a few times where Danny got heated and Steve needed to remind him to step back, but when he did...when Steve just said his name...every time Danny walked away. Leaving his ranting to the car, between Partners. Two men who put their own lives in the others hands each and every day.

Steve gave Danny a long rope, even to the extent of tying a man to the hood of the car and driving through town. He knew his Partner and trusted he would never go too far. He did however point out that if it were him doing it Danny would be reading him the riot act on police procedure.

The one time they got into a fight Danny stormed off and Steve sent Chin to talk him down. Chin knew that Steve would do anything for Danny and that he just was hyper focused on the case. Chin had a feeling that Steve would be waiting for Danny when he got home...and he was. "You son of a bitch...what are you doing in my home?" Danny asked, slamming his front door and plopping himself down on his bed next to his Partner who had his shoes kicked off and was watching a football game on tv. Chin giving a quick wave before making his escape.

"I had to ask."

"I'm going to see Sang Min in the morning." Danny mumbled as he drunkenly kicked off his shoes. "Chin brought me home...will need a ride."

"Feel better?" Steve asked putting his hand on Danny's back.

Danny tried half heartedly to shrug the hand away, "You are an ass."

"I've got your back either way." Steve said squeezing his shoulder, "You can yell or punch me again I don't care...I've got your..."

"Meka is a good man." Danny said as his back shook as he started to cry, "Was."

Steve tugged on Danny's shoulder and this time he turned and laid down with his head on Steve's chest, wrapping one arm around himself and the other around his partners waist. Steve draped one arm around Danny's back holding the man against him while he put his other on the arm that encircled him. Danny fell asleep with his head on Steves chest and Steve fell asleep with his head resting against Danny's.

The next morning Danny told him he wanted to go to Halawa alone. Steve nodded and drove him to the palace where Chin had parked Danny's car. "Either way...I'm on your side." Steve told him as Danny got out of his truck. As soon as Danny's car was out of sight Steve had Chin drive him to Halawa and drop him off. He sat on the hood of the Camero for over an hour before he caught sight of his Partner.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked him. Somehow they managed to get into another argument when Danny spit out, "Let's say I.A. accused me of skimming off a drug lord, and they showed you a stack of evidence that suggested I did it...would you believe them?"

That answer came too quickly to Steve, "No, I wouldn't."

"Why not?" Danny asked him. When Steve just looked at him Danny stared him down, "Exactly."

"Okay." Steve said. That was how their arguments usually worked, they trusted each other. The end. Danny used that to get his point across and it made sense. Steve knew he didn't trust easily so to know that to his partner Meka was essentially equal to him.

It was easy after that, quickly finding the man who killed Meka and taking out the HPD mole with the help of Sang Min. That man was a seriously flawed character but Danny had found loyalty with him. It killed Steve to watch his friend hold himself together to be strong for Amy and Billy but he didn't expect any less. If Danny was one thing it was loyal, to a fault. Steve had Kono follow him when Danny said he was taking Sang Min to see his son.

Steve completed all of his and Danny's paperwork quickly to clear Meka's name and to ensure that Kalao would spend the rest of his days behind bars. When Kono called to say that Danny had dropped Sang Min back at Halawa and was making his way towards Meka's family home Steve thanked her and told her to call it a day. "Danno?" Steve questioned when he called his Partner.

"I'm going to help Amy finish the planning for tomorrow." Danny answered sounding defeated.

"Just got word that Cage signed off on our case. What are you doing for dinner?"

"I will go to your place when I finish with Amy." He said shakily.

"You've got this. I've got your six." Steve told him.

After a couple minutes of silence other than shaky breathing Danny whispered into the phone, "Don't know how I'm gonna do this."

"Daniel listen to me okay?" Steve started, "I can be there in fifteen minutes. You need me there just say the word. But you know what? Amy is strong. She is a fighter...and so are you. Help her with whatever needs help. The funeral stuff is taken care of now. Meka is getting full honors. Doesn't leave much to get done tonight."

"Does she know?"

"Someone from HPD should have talked to her...but it would probably be good for her to hear it from you."

"Sang Min didn't even want to get out of the car...said he had already put them through too much."

"I know...you guys just watched them at the park."

"You spying on me now?"

"Told you I've got your back, Danno."

"I need to let you know when I'm on my way?"

"Call if you want."

"Your watching on the tracker."

"I will see you in a while."

"Thanks." Danny said hanging up the phone. He knew his Partner had his back but that didn't make this any easier. Meka had been his first friend in Oahu, the only person he confided in before he met Steve. By the time he walked in the front door he was fighting back tears. He would never see his friend again, never hear his laugh, never be called a Haole by him again. Danny walked right over to Amy and wrapped her in a tight hug. "We got him."

Amy held onto him as she sobbed, "They called and said the funeral was all taken care of...I didn't...I couldn't believe it." She cried into his shoulder. Danny saw Billy and his four grandparents in the other room and nodded to them. He had met them all before and the many different barbecues he had been to there. "You are a good man Danny Williams." She finally said when she pulled back.

"Do you need anything for tomorrow?" He asked her gently.

"Billy asked if he could have his badge...I know it is evidence but..."

"I will see what I can do." Danny promised. He looked at some of the photos scattered on the dining room table. "Amy if there is ever anything you or Billy need..."

Danny visited with them all for a couple hours, listening to stories Meka had told them about him, him telling stories about Meka. As the sun was setting he bid the family farewell promising he would be back in the morning to escort them to the funeral. He made it to the driver seat before the tears started to fall and he dialed his Partners number.

"Want me to come get you?" Steve asked when he picked up the phone. Danny didn't answer but started to drive, "Deep breaths." Steve reminded him as he heard the hiccuping sob escape his Partner. Steve talked about nothing, just rambled to let Danny hear his voice as he watched the small dot inch it's way closer to his house on the map. Steve was standing in the driveway as the Camero pulled in and walked over opening the door, putting the car in park and pulling the key from the ignition. He unbuckled his Partner and took his hand pulling him from the car.

Steve led Danny into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom where he sat the smaller man down on the bed. Steve pulled off Danny's shoes and socks before pulling off his the mans tie and unbuttoning the top couple buttons on his shirt. Steve kicked off his sandles and moved so he was leaning against the pillows behind Danny. He tugged on his friends shoulder and Danny rolled around and fell into him as he cried. By the time Danny cried himself to sleep it was dark in the bedroom and Steve silently got up from the bed and went across the hall where he finished ironing his Partners dress blues. Then he started on his own. As he was finishing he heard Danny rustling around. "Hey Buddy." Steve said as he walked into the bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp.

"I can't sleep yet...I need to get my..."

"Uniform is ready."

"Need to get Meka's badge for..."

"Had them make a new one to give to Billy."

"Oh." Danny said with tears in his eyes, his partner had taken care of everything without him even asking.

"Anything else?"

"Make it stop hurting." Danny said, blinking as a couple tears slid down his cheek.

"I'm going with you tomorrow." Steve told him.

"You didn't even know him...and I'm going with his family." Danny said looking down at his hands, "Just need to find a way to suck it up."

"Get it all out then." Steve said shrugging and laying back down on the bed next to him, shoulders touching.

"Really?" Danny said rolling onto his side to face him, "Your best advice is to get it out?"

"You have a better idea?" Steve said reaching his arm out, "Come here."

Danny picked up his head and allowed Steve to slip his arm under his neck as he pulled him close. "A pig...the way he...his badge was in his damn mouth." He yelled into Steve, slamming his fist into his chest. Steve only held tighter. Each time Danny would lash out in anger and grief Steve moved so he was holding his partner better until they had moved and Steve was sitting at the head of the bed literally cradling his Partner in his arms, similar to how he had held Grace on the beach at sharks cove.

Steve rocked him back and forth until he felt the weight of his partners head start to slip down his arm. Steve pulled his knee up to hold the weight of the mans head as he slept. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his team telling them to meet him at the funeral in the morning. Both asked how Danny was doing, practically at the same time and Steve smiled. Their team was a family.

After firing off a few emails he set his phone down on the bed and leaned his head back closing his eyes, "I can move so you can lay down." Danny mumbled.

"How long have you been awake." Steve asked with a yawn as he moved his arm so Danny's head slid against his shoulder.

"A while." Danny said, near whisper. "I can move so you can lay down." Danny said again

"Know you are safe this way." Steve said tightening his hold around Danny's shoulders. He knew it wasn't normal, but to feel his Partners every breath...he knew he was okay.

Danny moved anyway, pulling Steve down and throwing his arm over his Partners chest. "You're safe too." Danny mumbled knowing Steve's irrational fear was stemming from the ptsd he had seen glimpses of in the few months they had worked together.

When the two woke up in the morning Steve made breakfast as Danny showered. When he came down in his dress blues he plopped down at the dining room table. Steve put a hot cup of coffee in front of him along with a short stack of pancakes, "I can go with you."

"Need to do this on my own."

"Danny."

"I will call you."

"I am going."

"You are ridiculous." Danny smiled. He had no doubt Steve would have his eyes on him. If he needed to break he was safe. Just knowing that made him feel better.

"I can go with you." Steve said again as Danny was walking out the door ten minutes later. He could do it though, funeral—burial—reception at his house...that was going to be the hard part.

Danny felt eyes on him at the funeral but didn't turn around to look, the same at the burial. Steve hung back to give Danny a chance to take care of his friends widow. He had done that job and knew how hard it was. Steve saw when Danny's face scrunched up Amy would squeeze his hand or Meka's father would put his arm around the Haoles back. Chin and Kono had their eyes on Steve more than Danny, both wondering when he was going to step forward from the shadows and take his place at Danny's side.

He didn't though, it wasn't until Amy pointed out the team back at the house that Danny went over to them. Quickly thanking them before they went to express their condolences to Amy. Chin and Kono quickly faded into the crowd but Danny pulled Steve in, introducing him to members of Meka's family.

Once the crowd had dwindled and the last HPD officer had left Danny left Steve to go speak privately with Amy. While they were gone Meka's mother came up and hugged Steve, "E malama ia'oe ina'o ka'u keiki kane." She whispered in his ear, protect my haole son.

"E ha'awi aku au i ku'u ola nona." Steve promised her, earning smiles all around as Danny and Amy walked back into the room.

"Who taught you to speak Bird?" One of Meka's cousins asked him.

"Steven grew up on Oahu." Danny said walking back over and putting his shaky hand on his Partners shoulder to ground him, "What did he say?"

"Ke kanaka maika'i" Meka's mother said, good man.

"I told them I would die for you." Steve said putting his arm around his Partner.

"What did you really say?" Danny asked him.

"That you have been a pain since the day I met you." Steve smirked at Danny before turning back to Meka's mother, "Ina makemake'oe I kekahi mea ia'u."

Danny quickly shook Meka's fathers hand and hugged his mother, "If you guys need anything..."

"Hoa." His cousins all smiled and laughed. Partners, they had both said the same thing.

"Come on Haole lets head out." Steve said with a big grin. Hooking his arm around Danny neck he led him out and straight to the Camero. Steve climbed in the driver seat and watched as Danny sat down and closed his eyes, head resting on the seat. He knew his partner was completely emotionally and physically spent.

"What did you say to them?" Danny asked reclining the seat without opening his eyes.

Steve smiled, "Told them I'd give my life for yours and to call if they need anything." When he saw a small smile from his partner he turned on Danny's best of Jersey cd at a low level. "Told you I've got you."

The next time Steve looked over ha saw Danny's head cocked to the side, his mouth parted as he slept. He drove them back to his house where he knew Chin and Kono would be waiting with dinner. He took his time, taking back roads instead of the freeway to give the man more time to sleep. When he pulled into his driveway he saw the cars already there, "Danno dinners ready." He said shutting off the engine and pocketing the keys. He chuckled and shook his head when his partner let out a small snore. Steve got our of the car and walked around, opening the passenger door as his Partner slept on. He reached over and unbuckled the smaller mans buckle which finally got Danny to open an eye, seeing that it was Steve that eye quickly shut again. "You gonna make me carry you inside?" Steve laughed, "Come on big guy, Cousins have dinner ready for us."

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Steve, what Steve saw broke his heart, "I've got you, let's get you in there and eat a few bites."

"I can't lose another Partner." Danny said looking up at Steve as a tear slipped from his eye.

He reached his hand down and pulled Danny up and wrapped him in a tight hug. Leaning against the car he felt Danny's whole body shake, "I'm not going anywhere." Steve whispered into the top of his head, "I'm right here with you Buddy." He said seeing Kono start to walk towards them, Chin on her heals. Steve put a hand up and signaled they were coming and the two went back inside. "I'll stay right with you, okay?"

"Now I'm the one drowning." Danny said pulling back slightly.

"Good thing I can swim then, right Danno?" He smiled hooking his arm around Danny's neck, "Let's go have something to eat."

"Can I have a minute?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Come in when you are ready." Steve said letting go and stepping away.

"No!" Danny squeaked.

Seeing the panic on his Partners features he pulled him back in and felt Danny grab hold of his shirt. "hey...I'm right here." Steve soothed, "Danno, I'm right here." He said not quite understanding the panic. He felt Danny nod into his chest. When Danny pulled back again Steve kept his hand on his shoulder. "Right here." Steve promised him.

After a few more seconds Danny took a deep breathe and wiped his face with his hands before nodding to Steve. Together they walked in the house, Steve maintaining physical contact the whole way. "Thanks for getting us dinner." Steve said as they walked into the kitchen. He nudged Danny into a chair at the table, "Gonna grab a beer from the fridge, you want one Buddy?" He said. When he god a small nod he squeezed Danny's shoulder before letting go, "Think we should take the morning tomorrow...meet in after lunch." Steve said making sure he was talking the whole time he was out of Danny's sight, "Surfs suppose to be good Kono. Catch a wave at the pipeline." He said walking back handing Danny a longboard.

Danny was near silent as he picked at his food and the other three made conversation around him. Steve made sure he said what he was doing and talked his way through clearing the table and while Chin didn't notice what he was doing Kono sure did. Not two seconds after the cousins said goodnight Steve got a text from her asking if there was anything she could do. "You need to sleep Danno." He said after quickly dismissing Kono that he had it under control.

"Meka shouldn't have gone out like that...he needed a partner." Danny said once they were both upstairs.

"Hanger for your uniform." Steve said as he pulled his own shirt off before trading his blues for a pair of gym shorts and Navy tee.

"What happened is not your fault." Steve said walking over and unbuttoning Danny's shirt for him.

When Steve went to pull it off Danny took over, "I can change my own clothes." Danny rambled as he pulled his uniform off and sat back down in his boxers as Steve hung it up in the closet.

He walked over next to him, "You want your shorts?"

"Badge in his mouth Steve...he was roasted like a damn pig after being shot by someone he trusted." He anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, "How can we trust anyone?"

When Danny started to hyperventilate Steve sat down next to him on the bed, shorts forgotten. He knew what Danny was feeling, the pain of being lied to, tortured...of feeling alone in this world. When Danny started to rock himself back and forth Steve moved so he was surrounding the man and rocked with him. Steve didn't utter a word as he tightened his hold on Danny who curled himself into Steve and clung to him.

Steve scooted them back and pulled the throw blanket around his Partner as he held a death grip on him. Steve moved Danny around so his head was on his shoulder. When he was still hyperventilating and fingers digging in after ten minutes Steve finally broke his silence, "What made you trust me when I had my gun aimed your direction the first day we met?"

Danny choked on his breath and let out a small laugh, "Your eyes." He answered with a shakey breath.

"You still trust me?" Steve asked, brushing the blond mans hair from his face.

"With my life." Danny answered relaxing his grip slightly.

"I am sorry about Meka." Steve said hugging his partner into him as a fresh round of tears soaked into his shirt. When the tears subsided and Danny's breathing returned to normal he relaxed his hold on his partner, "I'm not going anywhere Danno."

"I'm tired." Danny said unmoving from how he laid in his partners lap. Steve leaned his head against Danny's and nodded. "Can I stay...uh...like this until I..."

"Said I've got you." Steve told him tucking the blanket over Danny's shoulder. It took about thirty seconds before Steve felt Danny's breath on his neck and heard the soft snores coming from his Partner. The longer he sat there holding his partner asleep in his arms the more he realized how intertwined their lives had become. Danny didn't know just how bad Steve needed a partner...a friend...when they met, guns pointed at each other.

"You are thinking too loud." Danny mumbled a while later, "You need to sleep too."

"I do not think too loud." Steve mumbled as Danny stretched out on the bed.

"You do. Your muscled twitch." He said as Steve scooted down on the bed. "It's cold." Danny mumbled.

"You are in your underwear." Steve said flipping the blanket over his still half asleep, totally exhausted Partner.

"Please tell me you have clothes on." Danny said sitting up and looking around for clothes.

"Your stuff is right there." Steve rolled his eyes as he pointed to the edge of the bed. "And I told you...I've got you, Danno."

"Don't know what I'd do without you." Danny said after he threw his clothes on as he sat back down on the bed.

"Right now you can shut up, lay down and go back to sleep." Steve smirked.

"I'm serious."

"Danny I told you.."

"You've got my back...I know...I'm just not used to..."

"Look...When you are deployed...out in the field...you sleep back to back or against your Partner...one of you has watch...you sleep touching so if something happens you feel it instead of needing to hear that there is danger...you learn how it feels to fall asleep safe...my last mission..."

"Didn't end well...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"My buddy...we went through everything together...he didn't make it home...he is the closest thing I ever had to a Partner I guess and...I just want you to know I've got your back."

"One hellova way to break in a new Partnership."

"You had my back not two days after we met...I've never had that before."

"You don't trust easily."

"Do you?" Steve asked.

"You are the only person I trust My Gracie with." Danny said yawning and closing his eyes.

"Gracie." Steve yawned back and closed his eyes. "Night Danno."


	9. Chapter 9

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 9.

Please leave reviews!

When they got a call from the govenerors assistant the two went to the hotel to find out why this case was so urgent and hush hush that they didn't want HPD to handle it. Danny wasn't happy to be working on a case to protect the life of an evil man. Steve on the other hand was naturally a follow the orders get the job done however you need to kind of guy...it wasn't until the word assist was thrown in that Steve questioned the task at hand.

"No way!" Steve smiled.

"What's up, Bullfrog?" He said embracing the man that they were going to be assisting.

"Smooth Dog." He smiled back. "Been a while."

"It's been a long time, man."

"Uh, Nick, Nick served under me in the SEALs." Steve said to Danny who was clearly wondering who this man was.

"And three years in the 'Stan."

"What is the Stan?" Danny asked, clearly annoyed to hear the name of his exwife's husband.

"Afghanistan." Steve smirked, "Nick, this is my partner Danny Williams. How are you man? Figured you'd reinlist until your mandatory...when did you get out?"

"Two years ago. Got my own shop now."

Laura tried to get the focus back onto the mission which in turn resulted in Danny arguing with Nick. Steve was surprised at how blunt Danny was being...something about Nick clearly ruffled his feathers. Once it was just the two of them again Steve saw Danny visibly relax...so not jealousy. Something about Nick was not sitting well with his Partner and it made him nervous. Steve told him in their tiff that if it came to guns he wanted Nick on his side. He had trained him, been his leader...he was never his partner though. Now he wasn't so sure.

They ran through the security tapes together, bantering back and forth...Steve questioning himself the whole time wondering if he had done something to piss him off and that was why Danny didn't like Nick but nothing he said had any effect, Danny was Danny.

In the car, Danny's car...he decided to push even further. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the postcard of Jersey that Danny had put in over a week before.

"Picture of Grace." Danny answered like Steve had lost his mind.

"No not that. That." Steve said pointing to the postcard.

"Oh...that's uh that's just a visual aid. Reminder of a better place."

"Yeah? Danny, this is a postcard of New Jersey."

"I know exactly what it is...I bought it, alright?" Danny said amping up, "What? You want me to say it? I'm not afraid to say it. I miss home. Imma little homesick, okay?"

"It's okay...it's okay to be homesick."

"I miss Sals steakhouse, I miss Frankie's...I miss mannys."

"You realize how much of your life revolves around food?"

"You realize how much yours revolves around armed conflict?" The bickering was the same. Danny wasn't mad, not really anyway...so why didn't he like Nick? They threw the same punches they had dozens of timesbefore. Steve wanted home to be Hawaii. Danny maintained home was Jersey.

When they got back to the Palace Danny set to working trying to run up some leads so Steve took it upon himself to go meet with Nick to run through protection details. "Where you going?" Danny asked as he was walking out.

When Steve told him he saw a look of panic flash across his Partners face and as soon as he got into the car—Danny's car—he sent a text, 'Location open. Taking Camero.'

When he got a reply half a second later advising him to 'be careful' it made him even more nervous. Danny really didn't like Nick.

"What's with your Partner?" Nick asked as soon as Steve saw him.

"He worries." Steve said absentmindedly before launching into the route and protection plan. It wasn't long before Chin called Steve saying they had a lead on the woman.

Steve sent the coordinates to Danny and headed to meet Chin and Kono. The house was cleared quickly and Chin headed back to help Danny leaving Kono with Steve.

Kono called Danny to pass on information just as Danny was getting out his phone to call Steve. He told her about a man from Thailand... onto raid number two.

Again Steve sent coordinates to Danny even though Danny is the one who gave them the address. When they were done they headed back to the Palace to regroup.

"What is it with you? What do you do attract violence?" Danny yelled, "I've been gone two hours...two...and you have conducted two raids!" He wanted to say—without me, without your backup...but he didn't. Danny knew Kono had their backs...it just wasn't the same. "What do you have planned for lunch?"

As they worked the case Danny kept coming back to Nick...asking questions Steve couldn't answer...not because he didn't want to, but because the things they did were classified...mostly black ops. Steve hated not being able to tell Danny the truth, what he did...what Nick had done...he knew someday some of it would come out because Danny would learn what kind of things he was capable of. Nick was well trained. SEAL, CIA, black ops kind of trained. But he was a good guy...wasn't he? As he was lost in his thoughts Nick walked in with a file on the woman.

Once again Steve found himself watching Danny attack Nick. Chin and Kono remaining relatively mute but keeping themselves in position with Danny. What did they see that he couldn't? This time Steve took Danny with him to raid Aloha market to catch the woman...only she caught herself the front end of a tour bus. They quickly handed over the case to HPD and went to join Nick and his team at the airport.

Nick wanted to split up the detail and the teams with 5O protecting the wife and child and him taking Pak. When Danny looked like his head was going to explode Steve improvised a new plan. "Nick you split your men up between lead and tail. Give me a driver and we will take the three of them in the middle car." He said making sure Chin and Kono would be in a forth car.

"That doesn't work." Nick started to argue and Danny gave him a death glare.

"My island my lead." Steve said before pointing out who on Nicks team would go where. Ten minutes later they had Pak and his family and were on the road. Two minutes into the drive Steve got a phone call from Kono.

Danny recognized the crazed look in his posture and took a deep breath readying himself for what he knew was coming. "Next right!" He heard Steve yell to the driver. The next thing he knew bullets were flying and he was holding pressure on the wife's arm trying to stay out of the way.

He heard Nick yell to Steve to hand over Pak...of course he refused... but the body language on Steve... betrayed by a man he had trained, a man he trusted. When Steve drove them to his house, calling HPD on the way Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "Taylor ever been here?" Danny asked.

"Nope. Never." Steve answered before telling him to secure the back. His team knew the house pretty well but Steve knew Danny knew every detail. As he barked orders and directions to Chin and Kono he didn't have to direct Danny.

When Pak told Steve and Danny why they actually came to the island they were pissed no one had mentioned it before. Danny heard the cars before Steve and looked out the window, "It's HPD." He announced as he walked towards the door.

Something in Steve's gut was rumbling and he looked out the window, "Those aren't cops. Danny get away from the door!" As the sun completely disappeared he knew they had the advantage of familiarity but assumed they had night vision.

As they rushed back the team pulled out their phones and they quickly realized all of them were dead... all except Steve's. "Taylor killed all your signals and cloned mine." Steve said looking only at Danny. His partner had been right from the beginning and now they were all in danger because of him.

"I knew I hated that guy." Danny groaned heading for the stairs.

"Danny take the upstairs." He said as he pushed the general and his family into the hidden safe room that only Danny previously knew about. "Chin grab the gas can from the shed. Kono find me some rags." Danny heard Steve yelling as he grabbed the antique soda bottles from the cabinet.

When Steve's phone rang he watched his partner and listened to the conversation. Nick had betrayed Steve and for once his partner was being open with his feelings. When he hung up and threw his phone across the room Danny knew this was it... they were on their own until neighbors heard gunshots and called HPD for them.

Steve put Kono by the safe room with the General and Chin joined Danny upstairs leaving Steve alone on the first floor. After seeing Steve literally dodge a bullet he had had enough. Danny and Chin popped off the guys as they tried to come in the second level and those they could see in the dark in the yard. Steve's flame had helped some but not much. When Danny saw Steve run out of the house into the yard so he moved down to the main level to watch the front. He knew Steve needed to handle Nick on his own.

Once it was all over Danny walked over next to Steve, "You have got to do a better job picking your friends."

"Tell me about it...I picked you didn't I?"

"Yeah." Danny gave a small smile. He knew that this had hurt his friend. His fathers house had been torn up and what was personal was now out in the open for HPD to see.

As the sun rose in the sky they handed over Pak in a quick ceremony. "You okay?" Danny asked him knowing he was not as they left the base.

"Yeah...I should've known."

"No. You shouldn't have." Danny said turning to his friend, "How could you have?"

"You knew."

"No, no, no... I suspected." He told him, "There is a big difference. And the view was different from where I was standing. Taylor was your friend. He used that to his advantage. But hey... this is good news, really good news." Danny said smirking. "Now we know you are a human being. Which is good news to me because I had no idea."

"Well, you got good instincts Partner." Steve said smiling back at his sarcastic friend even if the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Right."

"Longboards on me?"

Steve had Danny drive them away from the ceremony. Instead of going to a bar or back to his house he drove them to Steve's place to assess the damage.

The windows were all toast as was the main wall. Thankfully the personal items and photographs were relatively untouched. That didn't help Steve's PTSD as he walked back in...hyperfocusing on the area his father had been murdered...where one of Nicks guys had been killed based on the large blood stain on the floor.

All of the bodies had been removed and most of the marks from the investigation. Steve had refused to let the cleaning crew come in. Insisting it was him to do it, same as when his father was killed. "Where do you want to start?" Danny asked him.

"I can't...I uh...". Steve struggled to find words.

"I'm going to start right there then." Danny said carrying over a soapy bucket. "Go measure the windows so we can call in the order." Danny told him when he started pacing. Getting an immediate blurting of window demensions from Steve, of course he would know already... "call in the order then. See if they can bring them out today."

Steve did everything Danny directed. As the sun began to set hours hours later Danny packed up the last garbage bag and picked up the last of the cleaning supplies. "Chin should be here with dinner in not too long. Let's go sit on the beach with those long boards you owe me." Danny said grabbing a couple bottles from the fridge and leading his Partner outside. They had been up for nearly forty-eight hours and were exhausted.

After a few minutes of silence Steve turned to Danny, "I need you." He said, so quiet Danny barely heard him over the waves.

"Need me to what?"

"You saw it...I didn't and it almost got us killed."

"He was your friend Steven...he was a good guy..."

"From the beginning you saw through the act."

"I saw that he was using terms and phrases to put you back in SEAL mode but didn't once look you in the eye." Danny told him. "I knew what all the terms meant...used a lot of then back home after 9/11."

"Dammit Danny." Steve said picking up sand and letting it slip through his fingers.

"You know I've got your back." Danny said bumping his shoulder to Steve's who immediately leaned into him. "You want to stay here tonight or go back to my place?"

"I don't know." Steve mumbled.

"I had Chin run by my place to grab more clothes to keep here so whatever you decide...whenever you decide...okay?" He felt Steve nod his head against his arm but he didn't move to sit back upright.

Danny knew he was exhausted, the whole team was. Steve was hurting, hyper vigilant and sad but when Kono asked how he was doing when they arrived his answer of course was that he was fine.

"Hey Boss?" Danny heard her ask when she caught him staring at the invisible blood on the floor as he did the dishes. Danny nodded at her as she looked to him for reassurance when he didn't respond. "You are safe now." She told him, putting her arms around him in a hug, blocking his view of the floor.

Danny saw Steve stiffen at her contact but quickly put one of his arms around her, bringing his other hand to his face. "You are safe now." She repeated and Danny watched as his Partner nodded in slow motion.

Kono led him over to the couch where she sat on his lap and held him. It surprised Danny with how much it reminded him of what his own daughter had done, arms around Steve's neck, fingers twirling his short hair while holding his head into her neck. Danny felt own eyes well up with tears as Kono laid her head on Steve's shoulder. "We are ohana." She promised him as he cautiously rest his head on her shoulder, showing no outward emotion.

"He didn't cry at his fathers funeral." Chin said quietly as he moved towards Danny, "He was too worried about everyone else...think it is catching up to him?"

"He does things a bit different from everyone else." Danny said patting Chins shoulder before walking over and sitting on the couch next to Steven and Kono.

Seeing his Partner walk over the little boy in him came out, "Danno?" He asked as his eyes welled up with tears. Kono instantly noticed the change and slid off his lap but kept her hand on him as she watched the Partners, I broke her heart to see her Boss Man cry, in her eyes he was invincible.

"Yeah Buddy, I'm here...Kono is right, you are safe." Danny said squeezing the back of Steve's neck while simultaneously grabbing a throw pillow and putting it on his lap that Steve instantly fell into as he grabbed onto Danny's leg. Chin raised an eyebrow at Danny, this clearly was not the first time he had seen Steve breakdown even though it was a first for the two of them.

Once Steve was connected to Danny he instantly relaxed and was asleep in under a minute. "He going to be okay?" Kono asked as she rubbed small circles on her Bosses back.

"Yeah...doubt he will even remember this in the morning." Danny said with a sad smile. "He is exhausted...you guys should be ready for over protective Steven tomorrow though." He smiled.

"He okay to take another case?" Chin asked sitting down in the recliner.

"Better when he stays busy." Danny said, looking down at his sleeping Partner.

"And when he is with you." Kono smiled at Danny.

"You guys want to crash here tonight or...?" Danny asked.

"Stay here." They answered at the same time.

Danny smiled, "Ohana."

"You sure Hawaii isn't home Brah?" Chin asked with a smirk.

"You okay with the couch?" Danny asked Chin.

"It's kinda crowded." He laughed.

"Kono you can take his sisters room upstairs." Danny told her. "Come on, you need to sleep in a bed." Danny said nudging Steve. The two were practically synchronized in there walk up the stairs. Kono didn't think Steve even opened his eyes, he trusted Danny to keep him safe. "Should be shorts or something in the dresser." Danny told her as he pointed to the room.

"You are staying with him aren't you?" Kono asked, turning around as Danny pushed Steve through the bedroom door. Danny nodded and went about getting his partner into the bed. "Danny how many times have you done this?"

"A few." He answered as he kicked off his shoes.

"You are a good friend." Kono told him.

Danny nodded, worried how Steve would feel in the morning knowing Chin and Kono were there. He laid down on what had become his side and put his arm over Steve's chest, "Danno?"

"Sleep now Steven."

"They staying? I want them safe too." He asked anxiously.

"Yeah Buddy, whole family is staying."

"Gracie's not here."

"She is safe with her Mother and Step-Stan. Now would you sleep? I'm exhausted."

"Goodnight Danno...". He mumbled. "Goodnight Kono." He said a little louder.

"Night Boss." Kono smiled as she watched from the doorway. "Night Danny."

She stood there a few minutes until she knew both men were asleep. Danny's arm thrown haphazardly across Steve's chest. It wasn't long before Steve became restless and without missing a beat she watched as Danny pulled Steve into him, wordlessly calming him.

Chin walked up behind Kono and put his arm around her shoulders, "You should sleep too." He whispered.

"Are they really okay?" She asked, "Are we okay?"

"Ohana Cousin. We will be." Chin told her.

"I can't lose anyone else." She said to him as she fought the tears in her eyes.

"We aren't going to lose anyone."

"I've never seen him like that before." Kono said.

"Na pilina." Chin smiled, magical connection.

"You ever see anything like it before?"

"I've heard of it, all the old stories and legends Uncle used to tell us growing up. Never in real life though." Chin answered his younger cousin. "Come on...go get some sleep."

When Steve woke in the morning he felt the weight of his Partners arm over him and he sighed in relief. He hated not feeling safe in his own home, in his own skin for that matter. When he rolled over to grab his phone Danny tightened his arm over him and Steve relaxed back into the bed. With a quick glance at his phone screen he saw it was after ten. He had multiple texts from Chin and Kono, they had made it into the office on time. Steve quickly told them they would be in for the afternoon and set his phone down next to him, closing his eyes again.

Danny awoke a short time later to find his Partner asleep next to him. He got up slowly to not wake Steve and made his way to the shower. When he was done he quickly dressed and sat back down next to his still sleeping partner. He took the phone from under Steve's hand, saw the messages from their team and smiled. "How long has it been since you slept the whole night?" He asked putting his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You already know Danno."

"Do we need to take a couple day off?

"No. Windows have been replaced and so have all the locks. Will do the walls myself. I need to get away though...you know?"

"You should stay with me until it is done."

"Daniel your entire apartment could fit in this room. I am fine." He said getting up and patting Danny's shoulder. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Of course you will." Danny rolled his eyes. "Get betrayed by and have to kill your protege and fine the next day...I'm calling bullshit on the I'm fine." Danny yelled into the bathroom over the sound of the shower. Freezing when he heard a whimper from his Partner as the water shut off.

He hated that he was right and stood in the open doorway, handing Steve a towel through the curtain and giving him a minute before he opened the curtain exposing his Partner. Danny pulled him in for a hug and Steve melted into him, "I'm sorry." Danny said into his ear, "I am sorry."

"He was in the class behind me...basically followed in my footsteps...when I moved up he stepped into my...I taught him to be a killer Danny...me...I taught him." Steve near whispered, pulling back from Danny's arms and not looking him in the eye.

"First of all Steven, you are not a killer." He said, quickly holding up his hand to cut Steve off when he tried to argue, "You have killed people, Yes...but you are not a killer. You hold the weight of the lives you took. The lives you had to take to be here right now. Nick Taylor...he turned what you taught him into a way to profit off taking lives. He absolutely did not learn that from you." When Steve gave a small nod Danny continued with his rant, "You lost someone you cared about yesterday. The Nick you knew...you lost him yesterday. The man you had to kill to save your own life, that was not the friend that you knew. This home, your fathers home...it had just started to feel safe again, to feel like the home you remembered...and now it is full of bullet holes. It is okay to not be okay. You got that?" He said griped both of Steve's shoulders.

"Yeah Danno...I got it." He said looking to Danny.

"I mean it Steven. It is okay not to be okay."

"Can I get dressed now Daniel?" Steve said smiling at his Partner.

"I don't think you will make that ten minutes." Danny rolled his eyes, "I want you to take the day."

"Are you?" Steve asked as he pulled on a plane black tee.

"We will go in and do the paperwork for this...then yes I am going to take a damn day."

"I don't want to be here alone." Steve admitted.

"You don't have to be." Danny smiled at him, "Let's go get this over with." Danny said leading them out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 10.

Please leave reviews!

Danny stuck to his words and made sure Steve was never alone at the house...even if that meant calling in Kamekona when he couldn't be there. "Yo." Danny said letting himself into the house.

"Hey." Steve said from a ladder.

"Howzit, Haole." Kamekona smiled.

"Baby Huey, What's good?" Danny said to the larger man. "What's the matter with you, huh?" He turned to Steve who climbed down from what he was doing. "We gotta situation...I've been calling you like you owe me money."

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear my phone." Steve said feeling his pockets before looking around to see where he set it.

"Called you like five, six times."

"I believe you. I didn't hear my phone, I left it right over here." Steve said looking around some more, "Where's my phone? You see my phone?" Steve asked Kamekona.

"Oh. Oh sorry." He said pulling a phone from under him.

"You didn't feel that vibrating? Ever?" Danny asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh, that's what that was. Here." He said holding out the phone.

"You keep it." Steve said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You keep it." Steve said walking out the door with Danny.

Danny pulled out a new phone from the glove box and called to have it turned on for Steve's phone and handed it to his partner who was already driving them into the city. After updating him on the truck heist Danny turned to really look at his Partner, "You sure you are ready for this?"

"I promise to tell you when I am not okay." Steve rolled his eyes at his Partner. "Thank you by the way. Don't think I say it enough."

"You are welcome...and you are correct. You don't." Danny smiled back, teasing Steve. "Gracie said to tell you hello." He told the man, earning a huge smile.

"Gracie? Really?" Steve asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yes really. I was at her school for a parent lunch thing."

"Her Mom there?"

"No. They had some meeting come up which is why I only found out about it today."

"At least you got to go." Steve said with a shrug. "What is this case anyway?"

"Armored car heist." Danny said as he told Steve where to drive his car to. The case quickly lead them to an empty dock. "Anyone up for a swim?" Danny asked already knowing his Partner was itching to jump in.

"Ah, forgot to bring my board shorts." Chin said smiling at Danny.

"Looks like the rookie is going swimming." Danny said to Kono.

"I'll go with you." Steve said already pulling off his shirt.

"Very nice of you." Danny shook his head, sometimes his partner was so predictable.

"Sure you don't want to come in?" Steve smirked back.

"No, you go ahead, Uh...with your pants. I'll just be here with a dry towel."

While the two were under water Danny fought with his phone to send an email to Rachel. A new ploy in his mind for the lawyers to take more of his money. Chin teased him a bit and before they knew it Kono and Steve were climbing out of the water.

As the four of them sat out on the dock waiting for the recovery team to come and the truck to be hauled out Steve laid down on that dry towel Danny had given him, resting his head on the mans knee and closing his eyes. "Danno put the phone down and just enjoy the sun." Steve mumbled, he didn't think Danny would but smiled a little when his Partner lowered the phone and leaned back on his hands looking out over the water.

"Enjoy the sun he says." Danny said sarcastically.

"It's the same sun that is in Jersey." Steve said barely loud enough for Danny to hear. Kono was watching the two closely and smiled at how the two always knew what to say to either calm or rile the other. She didn't know what they were talking about half the time with their back and forth because so much was left unsaid. She wondered how they got so close when they had only known each other a couple days longer than she had known them.

When Kono thought Steve had fallen asleep she scooted over next to Danny and reached across and ran her fingers through her bosses hair, "Has he been sleeping better?" Danny felt Steve tense up at the question but the man didn't blink an eye.

"Surprised he listened to you and has taken some time off." Chin said, "He is even more stubborn than his old man."

"Steve is Steve." Danny answered without answering. As well as he knew his Partner, he knew how much of a private person he was. For him to have even allowed them to see him as vulnerable as they had...it made several of his walls go back up, even with Danny.

"You guys have been spending a lot of time together." Kono said leaning her head against Danny's shoulder and once again running her fingers through Steve's hair relaxing him enough that he did fall asleep.

"We have."

"You guys are so close but you met him right before the rest of us."

"Is that suppose to be a question?" Danny asked, turning his head to look at her.

Kono shrugged, "Ohana."

"You are our Little Sister." Danny smiled, bumping his shoulder to hers.

"You guys are together all the time." Chin smirked, "No wonder your ex is jealous."

"The two of you spend a lot of time together too."

"He is my legit family. Of course we spend time together." Kono smiled, "I think it is good you guys are so close. You both need family."

The team was quiet after that, Danny staring out over the water. Kono was certainly observant and an empath. Chin a silent protector. He was older than the rest by a few years, Kono younger by over a decade.

When the first recovery truck arrived Chin and Kono got up to direct them to where the stolen truck had been ditched. It was nearly another hour before Danny put his hand on his Partners chest asking, "Your pants dry yet?" He earned a nod but Steve didn't move to open his eyes, "Divers are in and looks like they are getting ready to pull the truck out."

At that Steve turned his head to the side to look for himself before sitting up. "How many messages do you have from her?" He asked.

Danny looked down on his phone, "Seven."

"What does she want?"

"To trade our weekends."

"So trade. Make it so you get her first...you guys can stay again and I can take her snorkeling around my cove." Steve smiled standing up and walking over to join the rest of their team.

"You going to build her a bedroom at your house? We are there enough." Danny smiled after him.

"We could. Not like my sister ever uses her room." Steve answered seriously. Danny smiled even more, he wasn't serious in his suggestion but loved that His partner was serious with his answer.

He sent a reply to his wife, doing exactly what Steve had suggested before walking over and joining his team just as Steve pulled an octopus from the truck waving it in his and Kono's faces before tossing it back into the water.

The team quickly ran down the leads and Danny and Steve did things their own unique sarcastic familiar way. It wasn't until Steve was driving towards the suspects rental home that Danny got that uncomfortable feeling in his gut, "Why are you going this way?" He asked Steve as he fired off another email to Rachel...even when he was agreeing with her somehow they still ended up arguing.

"This is the street Sabrina James rents a house." Steve answered, confused at his Partners sudden onset of anxiety. "Kono pulled the information off her triathlon application...House is rented to a Seth James, her husband, Check your email."

"Email." Danny humphed. "I know I know turn it sideways." Danny said looking at the email.

As the two bickered about not being able to see Danny finally told him to pull in. He gave Grace's birthday to Steve and the gate swung open. It didn't take long for Steve to realize whose house this was and why Danny was so anxious. He let his Partner lead the way to the front door.

Rachel quickly answered, "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I need a favor." Danny fumbled for words.

"How did you even get in the gate?"

"Because the code is still Graces birthday. Which I have told you fifteen thousand times to change, but you never listen to me." Steve smirked as Danny found his voice again.

"So, perhaps, you'd care to explain what it is you're doing on my front porch and who your friend is with his luggage."

"Uh, this is my partner, Steve McGarrett. Steve this is my lovely ex wife, Rachel." He introduced and explained why they were there.

"Absolutely not." Rachel answered.

"Okay then I'll just talk to Stanley. He's a goof but at least he'll listen to reason." Danny said walking into the house.

"Stanley is on a business trip to Indonesia. You know, I knew you'd find a way to engage with me while he was gone."

"Okay, this has nothing to do with you and I. You have potential murder suspects living next door, we just need access so we can surveil."

"Surveil?"

As Danny and Rachel bickered, Steve wasn't sure if Grace was home or not and intervening said "Okay, Rachel, I know this isn't ideal, but we don't have much time and we need your help."

"Very well, I am picking up Grace and we are going to a hotel."

"Uh, you can't do that."

"I am not your suspect."

"I understand that, but we all just need to act normal. If you start breaking routines, they may get suspicious." Steve said calmly. Danny hated that Rachel was actually listening to him.

"Oh hey, I've got an idea, why don't you take Grace to her friend Laura's house for a sleepover since she's only been asking for like three months."

"And I'm just suppose to stay here?"

"I'm not exactly thrilled about the situation either."

"So, Uh, If it's good we'll find a spot upstairs and we can get a good vantage point on the house and get to work."

When Rachel returned she found the two men in her bedroom and offered them tea. Rachel took an instant liking to Steve, especially after Grace had told her all about him when she took her from school to Laura's. After a few hours the people inside the house left and Danny went over. Steve and Rachel could feel the tension in him boiling. Besides, it gave Steve a chance to interrogate Rachel.

It didn't take a genius to see that the two had a very passionate relationship...both wore their feelings on their sleeves and their tongues. Steve knew that Danny was not the one who wanted the divorce, and it didn't take long to see why Rachel asked for it. She was scared to lose the man she loved...so she left him before he could hurt her. When she ran her car into the gate for a diversion Steve couldn't help but laugh. She still loved him...only now she was married to a man who she saw as safe.

After the triathlon, after they caught the four murderous thieves Steve took Danny back to Rachel's to see Grace and gather their equipment. Steve, followed by Rachel collected their equipment as Danny visited with Grace. "You will take care of him, won't you Steven?" Rachel asked, catching his arm as he went to take the last load out.

"I've always got his back." Steve answered her.

"I did not mean at work." She said, trying to blink away the tears that filled her eyes.

"I know." Steve smiled at her before walking down the stairs.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace jumped up and ran towards him.

"Hi Gracie." He said dropping his load and catching her and lifting her above his head before he pulled her in for a hug. "How was your sleepover at Laura's?"

"It was okay. She just wanted to play Barbies the whole time...Danno says we get to have a sleepover at your house and we get to go snorkeling next weekend!"

"Well if Danno says so it must be true." Steve said smiling at his Partner, "You think Danno can remember how to swim?"

"Danno doesn't like the ocean."

"I think Danno would go in the ocean for us...don't you think so?" Steve asked, looking at his Partner who had a sad smile on his face.

Grace scrunched up her face in concentration before turning to look at her father, "Danno do you know how to swim?"

"Danno is an excellent swimmer, you'll see." Steve said with a smile as he set Grace down. "I'll see you next weekend." He promised her with a hug. "Bye Rachel." He said before squeezing Danny's shoulder, grabbing the last load and walking out to the car.

When Danny climbed into the car Steve saw his defeated face and tired body, honestly it looked like the man was going to break down any second. "Everything all right?" He asked as he started the engine.

"Yeah...wanna hit Side Street?" He asked his partner, "Its on me." He didn't want Steve to say no.

"Yeah...Side Street sounds good...but I want you to know I was going to bring you home with me either way." Steve told him, when Danny closed his eyes and nodded Steve watched as a lone tear slipped from his eye. "I kinda wanted to go for a drive first." He said reaching his hand over and putting it on his Partners shoulder.

It was a five minute drive from Rachel's to Side Street but Steve made it take almost an hour. "If I wasn't hungry before, I am now." Steve smiled as they got out of the car.

The two of them ordered wings and beers and visited as they ate. Danny shared a little more about how he fell in love with his ex wife...never fell out of love. He talked about missing his brother and sisters...and Jersey. It was nearly four hours later by the time they finally left. The sun had long passed set as Steve drove them back to the North Shore.

Steve let them into the house and watched how Danny made his way to his spot on the couch, flipping the tv on to a random basketball game. "Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss her." He told him.

"I know." Steve said sitting down in the middle of the couch so he was next to his Partner and put his arm on the back of the couch...around Danny.

They watched the game in silence, the more relaxed Danny became the further he leaned into his Partner. It wasn't until his head slipped from his arm to his chest did Steve know the smaller man had fallen asleep. Steve hugged him a little tighter and whispered, "You want to head up to bed?"

"Couch is comfy." Danny mumbled as Steve moved to lay him down, covering him with a throw blanket.

"You change your mind..." he said turning off the tv.

"Thanks Babe." Danny said opening an eye to look at his Partner.

"Night Danno." Steve said as he climbed the stairs. He showered and changed before climbing into his bed, quickly falling asleep.

A few hours later Steve woke up hearing his Partner downstairs, just as he was about to get up he heard the familiar creek of the third step and not a minute later his Partner crept into his room, plopping down on the bed next to him. The way he was breathing Steve knew Danny had woken up crying and he reached out an arm and draped it haphazardly across his chest.

Danny was surprised at how quickly he relaxed at his partners touch, the nightmare that had woken him was a repeat from his childhood and usually when it happened he was up for good. With Steve's arm across him though he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 11.

Please leave reviews!

Danny woke up a few hours later in Steve's bed by himself. He stretched and got up, slowly making his way into the bathroom where he showered and shaved...asking himself when he brought all the stuff he was using. That was all Steve though, after his house had been shot up he required his team to supply him with whatever they would need if they were ever in an emergency situation where they had to bug out or hunker down. The team had complied to appease their boss. 

As it happened though everyone had used at least something from their bags since then whether it was for a change of clothes after a post bbq surf or like Danny who had unofficially moved in. To be fair though Steve had things at Danny's for the same reason. 

By the time he made it downstairs he found Steve had plugged his phone in for him next to all the fixings for a smoothie with a scribbled out note that he was going spear fishing with Chin before work. He walked out of the house, smoothie in hand, locking the door behind him before heading to the Palace.

As Steve and Chin talked after they made their way back to the truck Steve quickly realized Chin could potentially help him fill in the missing pieces in his fathers life and he took him back to his house. While he was showing the items in the toolbox Steve got a text from Danny saying they had a case and to meet at Honolulu Medical Center.

As soon as Steve saw Danny in the hallway the two immediately teamed back up. And not ten minutes in began their banter. The banter mixed in with Danny telling Steve he only ever spent two days with Rachel's mother. Steve then told him he showed Chin the Champ toolbox. 

"He have any answers?" Danny asked him when they were driving towards the hotel surprised that Steve would show anyone.

"Maybe an old case file. Didn't recognize anything else though." He shrugged.

"You okay?"

"I don't know man."

"I got you."

"I know you do, Buddy." Steve said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. 

Their next car-versation was after Steve had to tell Erika that Jake had been killed. Danny told Steve about the first notification he had to do, fresh out of academy. Then Steve dropped a bomb, "I was sixteen. My mom was late for dinner...mom was never late and Uh, the doorbell rang and from the minute I saw that cops face...I knew right away."

"How'd it happen?"

"It was a car accident...drunk driver. You know, my dad used to say he felt sorry for the cop who had to come tell us and I never understood what he meant by that until the day came that I had to do it myself." 

The two of them went straight back to their banter after that, flipping from serious to vacation in an instant. They were so in sync in that way it was as if they could read each other's minds and even their banter seemed to come too easy, quips expected, never a surprise...and always a smirk. 

When the two were done with body recovery, paperwork and reuniting Jakes mother with his widow Danny ducked into his office to grab his bag and Chin called Steve into his office. 

"So I heard back from my guy at HPD...he looked up the case number your dad wrote down." Chin said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, what'd he say?" Steve asked suddenly nervous.

"The file is missing which means it was either lost somehow or..."

"Somebody stole it."

"Yeah... I was able to get a little bit of information just based on the file number itself. Here's the thing, the case was opened on April 19, 1992. That was..."

"That was the day my mother had her car accident, the day she died."

"Yeah."

"Okay...so why, uh why would somebody steal my mother's accident report?"

"Because according to this, it wasn't an accident report."

"What are you talking about, Chin?" Steve asked, feeling like the floor was falling out beneath him. 

"It was a homicide."

"You're saying my mother was murdered?" Steve asked as Danny walked in.

"That is what your father was investigating." Chin said, thankful that Danny had come in he didn't know the news would have such am impact. As far as he knew Steve wasn't big on emotion and since he had been there for the funeral nearly two decades earlier he didn't think it being a full investigation would be news. 

"My Mom died in a car accident." Steve said, sinking down onto a chair that was behind him. Chin looked to Danny like a deer in the headlights as Danny put his hand on his Partners shoulder.

"You able to keep an eye on his office? Erika and Nancy are still in there." Danny asked Chin as he sat down on the arm of the chair Steve sank into. 

"Those photos...that was my mother...my dad sent us away because he thought she was murdered..." Steve said rubbing his eyes.

"What can we do Babe?" Danny asked putting his arm on his Partners back. Chin nodded and pointed out towards Steve's office, he knew that Danny was the best person for Steve right now.

"Both of my parents were murdered." Steve whispered, looking to Danny for guidance.

"You want me to take you home?" Danny asked.

"Not the house...not tonight." 

"Apartment then." Danny told him.

"I should tell Mary."

"Let it sit on it for a minute, we can tell her together this weekend."

"Danno?" Steve near whispered looking up at his Partner.

"I know." He said as Chin walked back in.

"They are gone...whatever you said to them...they walked out holding hands." Chin shrugged.

"Just told Nancy family needs to stick together." Steve said looking at Danny he said putting his mask back on.

"You guys want to hit the Pit tonight?" Chin asked the two men, "Kono said some of her friends were going."

"Think we are going to call it a night." Danny said. "Have to save some energy for Grace this weekend."

"Thanks Chin." Steve said standing up, pulling his walls up with him. "I told Gracie we would go snorkeling in the cove this weekend if you and Kono want to come over."

Danny saw through the act, and noticed Steve's clenched fist at this side. "See you in the morning." Danny smiled as he followed Steve out of the office. He felt eyes on him as Chin followed behind them out to the parking lot and cringed when Steve climbed in the passenger side right as Kono walked past to her car. "Night Kono." Danny said as he climbed into his driver seat, Steve closing his eyes in the passenger seat. Instead of answering she pulled out her phone to ask what was going on. Danny told her to ask Chin. 

"You don't have to be a super seal around them." Danny told him as he started his car. 

"Don't mean to be." Steve mumbled.

"Talk me through whatever is going through that thick skull of yours."

"I answered the door...I was sixteen...the officer had me get my dad...Dad made me take Mary out back while he talked to him...when he finally came out he sat down and told us that moms car had been hit by a drunk driver and caught on fire...said she didn't make it." He said, his voice breaking.

"Now you know it was a car bomb and not a drunken accident."

"Dad had to have known then...he had me stay with Mary while he went there..."

"If you had a sixteen year old smartass and a ten year old daughter...what would you tell them?" Danny asked, looking at his Partner.

"The truth." Steve said quietly after a minute.

"Hesitation tells me otherwise." 

"He had two decades to tell me the truth." Steve said as Danny pulled up to the apartment. "He chose instead to use his last few words to me to give me a clue..."

"Steven do you think you were an easy child to raise?"

"I stayed out of trouble." 

"Not what I asked Babe."

"Danny he should have told me." Steve said getting out of the car and slamming the door, stalking towards the apartment and using his key to let himself in.

Danny took his time going in, detouring to check his mail before walking in, sitting down on the couch and picking up the Longboard Steve had opened for him. "Would it have made a difference if he told you back then?" Danny asked him after taking a long sip.

"Would have made me angry." Steve answered after thinking on it for a minute.

"And sixteen year old You was already pissed your mother was dead, regardless of what killed her. You were devastated and you expressed that with anger..." Danny said, "Stop me if I am wrong, angry you plus Mary plus losing his wife and now being a single parent...if he told you the truth, or what he suspected to be truth...would that have made life easier or harder for your Father?"

"I don't know how...it's like I lost her all over again." 

"You need to let yourself feel what you are feeling."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do you trust me." Danny asked as he stood up and went over to the front door, locking it and pulling the shades. 

"I don't know what to do." 

"Come here." Danny said sitting down and putting his arm on the back of the couch. He flipped the tv onto espn and turned it down, "You need to sit in your emotions. Focus on what is going through your head." Steve moved and laid down across the couch putting his head in his Partners shoulder. Danny wrapped his arm around the man and held him into him, "Just close your eyes and feel."

Feeling his Partner relax into him he thought he was falling asleep and Danny started to rub his hand on his shoulder in a soothing fashion. Danny felt Steve's silent tears fall onto his arm, he didn't say anything as his partners body shook, he just held the man closer. Steve eventually relaxed again but stayed in his partners arms. "Danno?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Where were you back then?"

"On a beach at the Jersey Shore." Danny said remembering the date perfectly.

"What was it like?"

"Miserable." Danny said blinking back his own tears.

"Danno?"

"Does Hawaii feel like home for you?"

"Hawaii? Or here?" Danny asked, squeezing Steve a little tighter.

"Here." Steve near whispered. 

"Yeah." Danny answered him back with a smile, "I could really use a good slice though."

"Your life revolves around your stomach."

"Sure it does Babe." 

"You want to go get dinner?" Steve asked sitting up a few minutes later. "I'm hungry."

"You sure it's my stomach life revolves around?" Danny smirked.

"Let's go down to the Pit."

"You sure?"

"Ohana Danno." Steve smiled at him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 12.

Please leave reviews!

As Danny contemplated Christmas, in Hawaii...away from his family he decided he needed family. "Steve you are coming over for dinner on Christmas. My very opinionated daughter has demanded we get you a stocking and if her Uncle Steve doesn't come I will be in the doghouse."

"Is that so?" Steve smiled, he knew it wasn't just Grace who wanted him there and he was thankful,for the invite.

"You have plans with Mary?"

"She is going back to LA to spend the holidays with our Aunt."

"Good. Now I just have to get a Santa Suit and a tree."

"Call Kamakona, I'm sure he knows a guy who can get your goofy suit. Why you think you need fuzzy pants and a winter coat when it is eighty degrees..."

"Tradition Steven. I would like to keep at least a couple traditions from home."

"As the son of a single father I can guarantee you Grace doesn't care about any of that stuff."

"Humor me."

"You have three days Daniel."

As Danny moped around his office waiting for what he thought he needed to arrive they caught another case. An arms dealer was found floating in a bay. It wasn't until they got a video of the arms dealers private villa that Danny thought Steve was going to truly lose it. Victor Hesse was alive and well and had been living on their their island.

The team chased leads around until they thought they had Hesse cornered...and then lost Chin. Danny, Steve and Kono worked themselves ragged, taking turns to nod off in the office as HPD helped run down one lead after another. 

When HPD called early in the morning saying Chin had been dropped with a bomb collar around his neck in front of the Palace they ran out, right past the Barriers and HPD. The line that Danny was always trying to stay on the right side of quickly went out the window. Steve of course kept Danny as far from the line crossing as he could, making sure he stayed with Chin while him and Kono did the line crossing. 

When Danny heard on their secure line that it was done he knew Hesse was captured...and in turn the bomb on Chins neck was defused. Steve immediately staged his fight with Hesse at his home leaving Kono to wait for HPD to investigate. Then he went to meet with the Governor. 

"She's kind of pissed about Sang Min." Steve told a very antsy Danny in the parking lot.

"Well that makes two of us."

"I just told her it's one of those glass half full kind of moments."

"What about the money."

"Didn't tell her."

"Ah...good...so you-you do have ten million stashed away somewhere to pay that cash back, right?"

"Danny that money's been on ice for over eight years."

As they bickered back and forth Steve reminded Danny, "it's almost Christmas Eve. I'll drive."

"Can I ask you a question? Why are you always driving my car?"

"I like to drive."

"No, no, no. Rainman likes to drive. You have control issues." Danny smiled at his friend.

Back at the apartment the whole team plus Kamakona were helping to fix the oversized Santa Suit and decorate. Of course Steve was the only one who knew how to sew. When Kono saw Grace's limo pull up Danny ran into the bedroom to put it on. The other three lined up, arms around each other as they watched Danny's traditional moment with his little girl. 

Grace split her time between Danny and Steve, eventually leading Steve to the couch to snuggle, both of them quickly falling asleep. "When does she get picked up." Kono asked Danny as they sat at the dining table watching the two on the couch. 

"Sent a pic to Rachel. She said she will send for her in the morning."

"She likes Steve." Chin smirked at Danny, "Should have introduced the two of them earlier and would have saved a few arguments."

"Rachel knows Grace has a connection with him." Danny shrugged, "She is good for him." 

"Ohana Brah." Kamakona smiled, "Your girl is home here." 

"I think we need to head to our family before it gets too late." Chin smiled at his cousin, "They don't know how crazy today has been."

"You going to tell them?"

"Will tell Uncle. Aunties do not need to know." Chin said to his younger cousin.

"My Father Just said they were on their way." Kono told him.

"I'm going to takes my truck out catch the rush from the church services." Kamakona smiled, "Thanks for having me Brothah."

Danny got up and walked over to hug them. "Thank you." He told them. "Doesn't feel so lonely when you all are here."

As the three quietly made their way out of the apartment they heard a little voice whisper "Mele kalikimaka." 

"You May be a Haole but Grace...she's getting her wings." Chin smirked.

"Merry Christmas Grace." Kono smiled.

"Mele kalikimaka KeiKi." Kamakona called to her.

"You learning Hawaiian Baby?" Danny asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah at school. We learn all about the island Danno."

"Do you like it here?"

"I love it Danno, there is sun all the time and swimming and shaved ice. I miss Gramma and Grampa and Uncle Matt and..."

"I miss our family too Monkey." Danny said sitting on the couch next to his still sleeping Partner in whom his daughter still snuggled.

"We have Ohana here though Danno and that is the same as family. It just means we are in Hawaii."

"Ohana huh."

"Uncle Steve is my Ohana and Uncle Matt is my family. They both love me but one is here and one is there."

"You got a smart kid Danno." Steve mumbled without opening his eyes. 

"I do, don't I?" He smiled, "Monkey, Do you think it is time to open our stockings?" 

Feeling Grace bounce around in his lap Steve finally opened his eyes, he was completely exhausted and didn't know where she got her energy. "Stockings huh?"

"The best part of Christmas, right Danno?"

"Right Monkey. When was the last time you had a stocking Steven?"

"Christmas before my Mother..." Steve said, catching himself and looking at Grace.

"I think Uncle Steve should open his first Danno."

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Grace said flinging the felt stocking onto Steve's lap. He was surprised at how full it was and looked to Danny.

"Just open it Babe." Danny smiled as Steve pulled out the small gifts from the stocking he could feel the emotions rising in his chest, he had gotten gifts for everyone on his team but didn't expect anyone to get him anything.

From Grace he got a seal figure wearing a Superman cape and a small photo album that was half photographs and half drawings. From Danny he got a framed photo of his family when he was a teen and a photo of their 5-O team. There were a couple small things from Chin, Kono and Kamakona thrown in there as well. When the final gift was in his hand he looked to Danny. "Open it Uncle Steve." Grace said crawling back in Steve's lap and looking at her father.

Danny watched as Grace helped Steve to unwrap the smallest package of them all and he found a silver coin with the Hawaiian Seal on one side and a 5-O on the other with the date the two had met. "You did this?" Steve asked looking up at Danny who nodded. "When?"

"Danno and I went to the jewery store a couple weeks ago. He let me and Mommy pick it up though."

"Thank you." Steve said not taking his eyes off the coin, Danny knew he had coins from several different countries and knew they were service coins but he couldn't even begin to understand why this one meant so much more than all his others. "What do you think Gracie, your turn or Danno?"

"Danno." She said jumping down from Steve's lap and running over to collect her fathers stocking. 

Steve watched as Danny opened all his gifts and then stood up and walked out the front door. "Hey! Where you goin?"

"Danno it's a surprise." Grace giggled, knowing her mom was out front. When Steve walked back in with his arms full of boxes she pulled out her computer and opened Skype, with her Uncle Matt immediately answering, surrounded by the rest of their family. 

When Steve and Grace looked at Danny he had tears in his eyes. As Grace and Danny talked with their family Steve opened up all the boxes, home cooked goodies straight from New Jersey from his mom and sisters. Once everything was set up Steve went back over and sat next to his Partners joining the conversation. 

As they were saying goodbye Danny's mother spoke directly to Steve, "Thank you for taking care of my family...thank you for doing this." She said waving the camera to a table full of all things Hawaii back in that New Jersey dining room. 

"Anything for Danno. Right Gracie?" Steve said reaching around and tickling her neck.

"My family and my Ohana are the same thing. Right Gramma?" 

"Right you are Grace. Your Daddy is lucky to have Steve."

"We have to go now so it can be my turn for presents." Grace said bouncing up and down. "Mele kalikimaka!" She said before flipping her computer closed and running over to her pile of presents.

Danny sat frozen staring at the closed computer while Grace tore open her first few gifts. Steve snapped a few photos before leaning back and pulling Danny back with him. As the blond man leaned his head onto his shoulder he whispered, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Talked to your Mom after thanksgiving. Rachel helped."

"I...You...you gave me family." Danny said, a tear slipping from his eye.

"You did the same for me." Steve said hugging his partner. 

"Can we have cannolis now? Mommy hasn't let me touch them and I need one." Grace said holding a new seal stuffed animal in one hand and a squishy pink football in the other. 

"Yes Baby we can definitely have a cannoli!" Danny said with a huge grin as he stood up from the couch, "I swear if you have ever tasted anything better in your life you are lying." 

"Best ever huh?" Steve winked at Grace, "I dunno, I think the ham and pineapple pizza is pretty good."


	13. Chapter 13

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 13.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"Danny." Steve barely mumbled into the phone waking his partner up.

"What's wrong? I knew I should have just stayed there last night. I am on my way." Danny rambled, not waiting for a response as he scrambled out of bed throwing on the first outfit he could grab.

"They got it." Steve said a little stronger.

"Who got what?" Danny asked confused.

"They. Three men...Champ box." Steve said in a broken sentence.

"I am five minutes out. Are you safe?"

"They are gone."

"Are you hurt?"

"Tased."

"Im pulling up." Danny said a few minutes later hanging up the phone and sending a quick blast to Chin and Kono to get to Steve's ASAP. "Steven?" Danny yelled walking in the door finding the living room in a chaotic mess.

Seeing Steve sitting on the floor with his head in his hands in front of the couch Danny rushed over to him checking him over for injuries. "M Fine Danno." Steve shrugged him away. The tears in his eyes told Danny that was far from the truth.

"All they took was the box?" Danny said as he gently looked at the burn left by the stun gun on the back of Steve's neck.

"All? Danny that box was everything." Steve said his voice cracking.

"Chin and Kono are on their way."

"I called you."

"And Im here. But we need to know what happened."

"Three guys got in here and took the Champ Box...there isn't anything to investigate."

"Boss Man?" Kono yelled as she burst through the door. Seeing Danny sitting with him she slowed down crouching down in front of him as Chin walked in.

Steve immediately sat up straighter, looking at Danny as he blinked his walls back up. "I'll get HPD down here to process the place." Danny said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of candy and an ice pack from the freezer as Steve argued. Always keep things in house. Privacy...secrecy...classified...that was how Steve had learned to live his life.

"What are you eating?"

"Nothing. Ice for your head."

"I'm fine."

"Don't be a tough guy, okay?" Danny handed him the ice, "I've been popped by a stun gun before, it's no fun. Ice helps."

"You've been stun gunned?" Kono asked.

"Yes. I've been stunned, Hoboken. Halloween 02. It's a long story." Danny said turning his attention back to Steve.

The bickering between the two went on, Danny interrogating Steve. Steve firing answers back right. Danny knew that was the only way to keep Steve focused. When he realized the only other person who knew about the case was his sister who had just flown back into Hawaii the day before.

He pulled his phone out and called his sisters number, panic crossing his face when she didn't answer. "Somethings wrong." He said as the two tore out of the driveway leaving the other half of their family to clean up the mess.

"Do me a favor, please. Don't go there." Danny started, "okay? You don't know anything. Maybe she went out last night. Got a little goofy, sleeping it off." When he wasn't getting through he tried another tactic, "and let me be honest about something, if first thing in the morning I see your face pop on my phone I might not answer either."

Steve knew what Danny was trying to do and it made him feel a little better but he couldn't lose anymore family. "They didn't break into the house Danny and the only other person who has a key is Mary."

"We will find her." Danny promised.

"You don't know that."

"Pretend for once that I am a detective." He said putting a hand on Steve's shoulder, "And I am a good one."

"I want to believe you." Steve said tearing into Mary's driveway.

As they did a quick search of her house the fear mounted in both men when they did not find her but found a tooth and a puddle of blood instead in the ransacked home. Danny stuck close to Steve as they investigated, bringing HPD in the loop about Mary...not about him.

Danny had a hard time not teasing Steve after Mamo called him Stevie. He spent most of his time trying to keep him from stepping off the freak out ledge they were both feeling awefully close to. When Mary called Steve as they were driving Danny got on the line with Chin and before her phone lost signal they were able to get enough to know she was headed up the Pali.

Steve flipped around and went to the closest helipad where an old classmate of his worked and as Steve arranged a bird Danny organized HPD's search of every car in the visinity of where she was calling from. He jumped into the helicopter with Steve despite how terrified he was, he knew Steve needed his backup on this.

As the two killed the men who had kidnaped Mary Danny breathed a sigh of relief. When Steve pulled his sister from the trunk and into his arms he couldn't help but let the tear fall from his own eye. Steve would be strong for his sister...for now...but Danny knew that when the adrenaline finally wore off tonight it was going to be rough.

When Steve had to release Mary to go with HPD in order to fly the helicopter back Danny offered to go with her but Steve gave him an instant look that took the words from his mouth. It wasn't thirty seconds into their flight that Danny looked over to Steve to had tears pouring from his eyes. "We got um Stevie." Danny smiled to his partner.

"I need to keep her safe and cannot do that here."

"You sending her back to LA?"

"Do I have a choice?" Steve asked as he wiped his face.

"You could send her to Jersey."

"I need her safe."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep my head right."

"You know I've got your back." Danny said as Steve lowered the helicopter back to the ground.

Steve rushed to the Camero not wanting to see anyone as Danny thanked the man who let them borrow the bird. He also offered up cash to cover whatever gas they had used but he just waved him off. "Anything for Mary." He had smiled.

When Danny finally made his way to his car he found the driver seat open, "We aren't going directly back to the palace." As he texted Chin and Kono to get everything going with Mary, that they would be back in a bit.

"Stevie?" Danny tried on him after a couple minutes of silence as they drove back up towards the north shore.

"I haven't been that scared since..."

"We got her back." Danny interrupted, "Mary is safe."

"Danny I don't know how to tell her she can't be here."

"Tell her the truth."

"My Dad sent us away...I can't do that to her."

"I want a shaved ice." Danny said turning into the parking area near Kamakonas stand and ending his partners internal struggle. He knew he was going to do it, it was the only choice he had...didn't mean he had to focus on it.

"Strawberry and coconut." Steve said not moving to get out.

"You think I don't know what flavor you want?" Danny smirked.

"I don't always get the same thing."

"When you are relaxed you get banana and blueberry. You stressed you get the rainbow. When you are sad...strawberry and coconut because it was your mother's favorite." Danny rambled to him.

"Danno." Steve said as his eyes filled with tears again.

"Told you I've got your back."

When they finally did make it back to the palace Mary was pacing back and forth, clearly worried about her brothers reaction. She had stuck her nose in when he told her not to...he had said he was taking care of it...she didn't listen. Danny walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug and whispering in her ear, "He loves you. Let him take care of you."

"He isn't mad?" She whispered back, squeezing Danny harder as she fought her tears.

"No Babe, your big brother just isn't as tough as he likes to think he is." Danny said it loud enough for Steve to hear but not the others. "You okay?" He asked, pulling back from her and looking her over.

"I coulda sworn I only had one big brother." She smiled at Danny as he checked her over before stepping out of the way for Steve to do the same thing.

"They are each other's alter ego." Kono laughed as Danny mumbled about walking over to the ME's office. He knew the only way Steve could keep it together was if he stepped away, give him time for his walls to rebalance. He had to be strong for Mary.

That night Danny went into Steve's office, sitting down on the couch where Mary was sleeping and she lifted her head and put it on his lap, "He needs to go home Danny."

"What do you think I came in here for?"

"I'm going home with you guys aren't I?"

"Think it is the only way he will leave." He said looking over to his Partner who was still completely focused on the Sherlock Holmes book.

"He is going to make me go back to LA." She said with tears in her eyes, "I know why...but...I like having my big brother back."

"At least you can skype now...talk on the phone everyday."

"That what you do?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen any of my family except Grace since I moved it here."

"How are you going to get him home?" Mary asked sitting up.

"Just follow us out...he..."

"You can get through to him when no one else can." She stopped him with an eye roll.

"You ready?" He asked Mary and she nodded standing up and walking to the door. Danny got up and took the book from Steve's hand, flipped it over so his place was saved and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Mary could see that Steve was checked out completely as Danny put his arm around his back leading him out.

She climbed into the back seat of the Camero as Danny buckled Steve in when his eyes went wild and he yelled for Mary. "I'm right here big brother." She said squeezing his shoulders to the back of the seat.

"We cannot go to the House...they got in there." Steve rambled, panicked.

"Chin talked to the company and we beefed up security there. Have to use fingerprints now to turn off the alarm. We will be safe there." Danny told him. After staring at Danny for a couple minutes he decided he trusted him and leaned his head back and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

"How the hell do you do that?" Mary scoffed.

"He is my partner."

"He is more than your partner Danny."

"We trust each other Mary."

"I don't know that he has trusted anyone since our Mom died."

When they got to the house Danny reached over and unbuckled Steve's seat belt before walking around and opening the door without waking him. As Danny led Steve into the house, scanning his own finger to unlock the front door. "Grace has stayed here a couple times so your room..."

"He told me you and Grace have stayed. I'm good, you take care of him."

"Danno?" Steve looked at his partner for the first time.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Need you close."

"Not going anywhere." Danny told him as he pushed him up the stairs. "You need anything Mary?"

"I need you to take care of my big brother."

"Check the perimeter." Steve barked an order as he stiffened and froze halfway up.

"Steven look at my phone." Danny said as he pulled up the new app that Chin had installed that showed several cameras both inside and out."

"You did this?" Steve asked.

"Chin. I went over everything though and talked to the people at the company. Me, you and Mary are the only ones who can shut off the system using the fingerprints. Chin and Kono have a code that will trigger to you to enter your print to let them in. You are safe here."

"You are sure?"

"Yeah Babe. Made double sure. Safer here than at HQ."

As Steve studied the different camera angles and looked back and forth between the phone and Danny he finally nodded and handed the phone back. "Okay." He finally mumbled as he walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Danny followed him up and into the bedroom getting himself changed and ready for bed as Steve did the same thing. When Steve sat down on the edge of the bed he looked over at Danny who was standing in the doorway. "She okay?" He asked.

"She is worried about her big brother." Danny told her.

"I am fine." He said shaking his head, "I just..."

"You just got attacked and tased and had your sister kidnapped which brought back your memories of your fathers kidnapping...and murder...and needing to keep her safe which reminded you of when you were sent away. You can say you are okay all you want Babe but we know you are far from it."

The longer Danny spoke the more Steve's eyes filled with tears until they spilled over, "Hey, tonight you let me do the swimming?" he smiled at his friend as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Mary was right you know...I haven't trusted anyone."

"I told you your sister was a smart girl." Danny smiled, putting his arm around Steve's shoulder as he looked up and saw Mary standing in the doorway.

"I am scared to close my eyes." Steve told him.

"I will be here."

"Still."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make me safe?" Steve said leaning his head against Danny's shoulder.

"Come on then." Danny said moving around so he was laying down on the bed with an arm tucked under his head and the other reaching out for Steve to lay down with him.

As Steve laid down with his head on Danny's chest he watched Mary's reaction, "I've got you." Danny whispered as he leaned his cheek against Steve's head. Less than a minute before his lips parted in sleep, his hand going limp and sliding slightly from his chest. "You don't have to stay in the doorway." He told Mary.

"This happen a lot?" She asked as she walked in and laid down on the bed next to her brother putting her hand on his arm.

He immediately tensed and moaned in his sleep and wrapped his arm tight around Danny. "I've got you." Danny whispered to Steve and he calmed down in an instant.

"You guys are like always together and my bedroom is your daughters..." Mary said moving her hand again, this time Steve stayed relaxed, "My brother trusts you...like really trusts you."

"I trust him."

"What did you mean when you told him to let you do the swimming?"

"Just that I would be here tonight...take care of him."

"So he takes care of you like this too?"

"We are both..."

"Stubborn and needy."

"I was going to say we have both been hurt...and it is nice to have someone who is just...it makes it easier for us to turn to each other."

"What made him trust you?"

"Me punching him in the face after he got me shot."

"Seriously?"

"First two minutes of knowing your brother we had our guns pointed at each other."

"You guys are weird."

"Not weird. Love Danno." Steve mumbled, rolling in his sleep to face Mary, flopping an arm over her and letting out a small snore as his head slid back against Danny.

"You know he used to come in and lay with me until I feel asleep? After Mom died...until we got sent away. He always tried to take care of me...its nice to see him letting someone else take care of him." She said with a yawn.

"You should sleep too Mar...it wasn't just him that the day was awful for."

"You are really staying in here all night?"

"Yeah...only way I will be able to sleep is if I know he is sleeping too." Danny said reaching over and shutting off the lamp.

"Never thought I would be sleeping in my parents bed with my big brother and his partner." Mary whispered, "Night Danny."

When Steve woke up to the sun streaming in his window several hours later he felt both his Partner and his sister on either side of him and he took a deep breath in and felt relaxed. He was safe, they were safe. Today was a new day.

Then he remembered they still had to catch the people behind the kidnapping and whatever the hell else was going on. They still had a job to do. "How do you get up so early and function?" Mary mumbled.

"Danny is she safe to stay here?"

"Yes Steven." Danny said sitting up.

"Then go back to sleep." Steve told her, "Do not leave the house unless you are with one of us."

"Or Chin or Kono." Danny added with a sympathetic smile.

"Im not going anywhere." She said moving stiffly.

"Are you hurt?" Steve asked rushing back over and checking her over.

"Steven she got beat up and shoved in a trunk. She is sore. You should be sore but you are some freak of nature not human neanderthal." Danny said with a smirk. "You go swim. I am getting in the shower." He said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"How many nights do you spend together?"

"Does it matter?"

"He knows where everything is here. You trust him. You let him protect you. You are way more than work Partners Big Brother."

"He is my best friend."

"What happened to Freddie? You two used to spend all your time together and you haven't said anything about him once since Dad died."

"He died."

"What! When?"

"Same day as Dad...and no I don't want to talk about it."

"Does Danny know?"

"We don't talk about the past."

"Steve."

"Not talking about it Mary."

"You and Freddie grew up together...how can you not talk about it?"

"That is exactly why I cant talk about it." Steve said, his eyes filling with tears.

"I love you."

"I am going for a swim. Go back to bed." Steve said stalking out of the room wiping the tears from his eyes.

When Danny came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him he felt Mary's eyes on him. As he grabbed his clothes to go back into the bedroom Mary called after him, "Why don't you guys talk about your pasts?"

"It is hard."

"You weren't a SEAL."

"I was a Jersey cop on 9.11."

"Oh."

"Like I said...its hard. And some stuff comes out when it needs to."

"How long until he comes back?"

Looking at his phone he smiled, "Four minutes."

"Seriously?"

"Your brother is a creature of habit...do you want me to have Kono come and hang out with you today?"

"I will stay here...sit on the beach...he is going to send me to LA...want to get as much time as I can here..."

"It isn't going to be forever." Danny said as he heard the door downstairs open, "Four minutes." He smiled.

"Freak!" Mary said throwing a pillow at her brother as he walked back in.

"What the Hell?"

"Go take a shower so we can get to HQ." Danny said laughing.

"What did you do?" Steve asked, glaring at Danny.

"Told her you would be back in four minutes and you came in three minutes and fifty four seconds later."

A half hour later the two were in the office. An hour after that they had Hiro Noshimori's name. By noon they were stalking into the restaurant they had tracked his phone to. Ten minutes after that the Governor was walking in to meet her lunch date. They knew then why his father never said anything with the investigation. By three the Governor was screaming at Steve in his office. At five they were getting shot at in front of Mamo's surf shack. By seven Danny was driving Steve home to pack up Mary and send her on the next flight to LA.

"Do you want to do this on your own?" Danny asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"No."

When they walked into the house they saw Mary's suitcase packed by the door. "How long do we have?"

"Half hour." Steve said quietly.

"I want to go by the cemetery to say bye to Dad first."

"We need to go now then." Danny said.

Danny climbed into the passenger seat with Mary behind him and he felt her hand on his shoulder as they pulled out of the driveway. He reached his hand up and squeezed hers. She was scared, scared of the people out there trying to kill them, scared of losing her brother again...scared of the unknown. None of them spoke as they drove to the cemetery, as they walked to the gravestone...back to the truck and to HQ.

Danny watched as Steve twitched his jaw, trying to maintain control of his emotions. Mary kept her hand on Danny and he could feel her shaking. When they dropped Danny off at HQ Mary turned to him and wrapped her arms tight around him and he held her as she cried, "Take care of each other."

"Call us anytime." Danny told her, "We will be okay."

"Skype, right?"

"You know it, Babe." Danny said as he pulled back and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "This isn't forever." He promised her.

She slowly nodded and smiled. "Love you Danno."

"Not you too." He smiled, "Love you Kiddo. Have a safe flight." He said passing her off to Steve who looked like he was barely holding it together. Danny hated not going to the airport with him but Chin had called at the cemetery and Steve wanted Danny to see what it was...he trusted Danny.

"This is so stupid." Mary said to her brother when they were standing at the gate, "I didnt even want to be here and now I dont want to go...It was kinda starting to feel like hoe again."

"What are you talking about? This is always going to be your home...but while Koji's a free man, and until this is over and I know it is safe for you to be here..."

"I am having a deja vu moment. Its just like before, when Dad brought both of us here and put us on different planes back to the mainland...I havent talked to you in ten years...and I never saw Dad again."

"Hey, hey! We are going to see each other again, okay?" He said trying to convince himself as much as her, "Hey, we will."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." He said, "Come here." He hugged her as the flight attendant announced the final boarding for her flight. "Call me when you land in LA, all right?"

"I will. Bye. Thank you."

"Have a good flight." Steve called after her.

He drove around a bit before driving back to HQ trying to get control over his emotions. When he walked back in the door he was verbally assaulted by Danny. Once he was done ranting and the two had talked a bit about the photos Mary had taken as Steve kept his hand on the Champ box. "Hiros brother Koji was found dead an hour ago." Danny told him.

"How?" Steve asked.

"Car accident. You believe that?"

"No." Steve said getting a sinking feeling in his gut.

"We aren't going to worry about it tonight. We are going to get dinner and watch the game and wait for Mary to call to say she made it back to LA."

"Can we bring the food back to the house...until I know who is behind all of this I don't want..."

"Tonight yes. But we aren't going to hide forever."

"I want to make sure Grace is protected too."

"I had Chin bump up security on their house too...and we have a cruiser parked out front."

"Is that enough?"

"Do you want to argue with Rachel?"

"Do you think she is safe?"

"Yes."

"I need Gracie to be safe too."

"We are leaving." Danny hollered to Chin and Kono, "Come on Babe." Danny said leading his Partner out. He was going to get them home and fed before his anxious energy hit the red.

They picked up barbecue on their way and Danny locked them into the house and as soon as Steve had filled his belly instead of the pacing he thought his partner would do Steve collapsed into the couch next to him. Danny flipped on the tv to ESPN and sat next to his best friend, checking his phone and flight tracker every few seconds as Steve relaxed further and further into the couch and into him until Danny found Steve's head sliding down his arm. He pulled a pillow and pushed Steve down so he was laying across the couch. "You take this watch?" Steve mumbled.

"Yeah Buddy. Get some rest."

"We are safe?"

"Yes Steven."

"And Mary?"

"Still in the air. Flight is right on course." Danny answered him. He relaxed into the couch watching the game as Steve slept, when the plane landed Mary called his phone, "There is a car waiting for you. LAPD is bringing you home." Danny told her.

"Where is my brother."

"Asleep. Right here."

"I will call when I get to Aunt Debs."

Fifteen minutes later Danny recieved a Skype call from Mary and he answered, showing Steve asleep on his lap. The two talked for over an hour before Steve woke up and looked at the phone and then his own on his lap. "You call him and not your own brother?"

"I was HOPING you would be asleep...and guess what...you were."

"You just land?"

"Babe we have been talking for over an hour. She is at your Aunts."

"Danny arranged for LAPD to bring me home."

"You did that?" Steve said sitting up and looking at his partner.

"Were you expecting her to hitchhike?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"I am going to go to bed. You two should too." Mary told her big brothers. "Love you guys."

"Love you too Mar." They both said in sync with each other.

"Why did My Sister call You?" Steve asked as he relaxed back down.

"She knew we were going to be together. Does it matter."

"She is my sister."

"Are you jealous?"

"No Im not jealous. She is my sister."

"You are totally jealous." Danny said pulling the pillow out from under Steves head and hitting him with it.

"Im not."

"You are."

"I am glad Mary listens to you."

"She will be safe there."

"I hope so."

"My buddy from Jersey is with LAPD and they are keeping a car on her until I tell him otherwise."

"You didnt tell me that."

"You think I am not going to keep her protected? Ohana Stevie."


	14. Chapter 14

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 14.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"Yo." Danny said walking into Steve's house carrying a package that was on the front stoop.

"Yo." Steve smiled, "What happened to the courtesy knock?"

"Got played out with the high fives and bro hug. Want me to do it now?" Danny said knocking on the wall. "Happy?"

"What's in the box?"

"Got you a present."

"You got me a present?"

"Yeah, wanted to put a smile on your face."

"Really?"

"Nah, UPS left it for you. Know anyone in Bettendorf Iowa?"

"Yeah, finally!" Steve said taking the box from Danny.

"So what is it?" Danny asked following Steve into the other room.

"I've been looking for a master cylinder for my dads car."

"That piece of junk in the garage?"

"Hey, all right, that piece of junk in the garage was my dads pride and joy...and he got it for us to fix up together...we just never got around to it."

"You thinking about getting it started again?"

"Yeah...I'm doing okay too. Found this place in Iowa that do parts for Mercury Marquis, so, you know..."

"Man. I'm no gear head but that does not look like a master cylinder to me."

"Yeah. That's because it's a clutch plate." Steve said rummaging around on the desk, "do me a favor, am I crazy or does thing say 1974 master cylinder..."

"You bought it online?"

"Yeah I bought...Why?"

"What are you a schmuck? What's the matter with you? You don't order anything on the internet."

"You still upset about your Christmas tree?" Steve smirked.

"So what if I am."

"Danny it's the 21st century."

"Says the guy with no master cylinder."

"Alright you got a point." He said as he pulled out his ringing phone, "McGarrett."

Five minutes later the two were getting into it about CHiPs as they pulled up to a car crash. They quickly transitioned from crash to a murder of a John Doe to have two John Doe's and Danny's take away was, "Of course you recognize a name in Mandarin. How many languages do you speak Super SEAL?"

As Steve and Danny drove through China Town he pulled over when he saw an older car at a shop. Talking briefly with the older man they quickly discovered the name of the accident victim...but still had no idea who Jack was. And Danny hated that Steve had formed a connection to the old man and child.

As they bickered back and forth Danny understood why Steve turned into a softy, why he connected to others who had lost loved ones...he had been on the other side. Danny wasn't trying to convince him that Han was guilty of murder, he was simply trying to keep his partner focused.

It took about thirty seconds for Steve and Danny to recognize that the victims father in law was hiding something. Finding out that the poor mans daughter had her own husband killed and was waiting at the airport for her idiot boyfriend with her own fathers ransom money...it was all too much for Steve. He quickly left, calling the governor as he walked out of the airport.

Danny had a feeling he knew what Steve was up to, and when he checked the GPS on Steve's phone he knew he was right. "CHiPs at the office. We have food." Danny sent in a text. The PTSD was going to be hard for his friend and going home was not going to be in the cards.

Kono joined the Partners for a couple episodes along with Chin but neither stayed long. "You made the Governor grant them citizenship didn't you." Danny said once they were alone.

"Not in the mood for a lecture Daniel." Steve glared.

"Wasn't gonna give one Stevie." He said trying to get his partner to relax.

"How could someone fake their own abduction?"

"Some people are sick."

"Its Hard."

"I know."

"Can I stay..."

"You really think you need to ask me that Steven?"

"I'm glad you were the one investigating my fathers murder."

"You want to watch one more Estrada?" Danny asked as Steve finally relaxed back into the couch.

"Yeah, one more would be good." He answered with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 15.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"Danno where are you?" Steve left in a voicemail after calling for the fifth time and having it go straight to the answering service. He had told him he was going surfing with Kono when he asked the night before but Danny hated the water, there was no way he was actually surfing. Now Steve was back at home with Catherine wondering where he actually was...and despite her positive attitude she knew that Steve's focus was someone other than in the bedroom with her.

Catherine was a good distraction, sexy, sweet and they had known each other since Academy. They had fun together but she couldn't read him, not the way Danny could so he never really opened up to her. She was there when they had lost friends, when Steve lost his dad...but he never let her see behind his walls. Even when they had attended funerals for fellow Navy friends they had not grieved together. She had grieved...Steve though...he shoved that grief aside and kept pushing on always jumping at the chance for the next mission and never questioning the danger level.

When their phones rang they both jumped up and ran down the stairs to where they had left their phones. When they answered the two had mirroring conversations; Tsunami. Steve's thoughts were not on an incoming tsunami though, his thoughts were on Danny. What if he really was surfing?! As he jumped in his truck his phone rang again, "Where the hell have you been?" Steve yelled into the phone seeing Danny's face on the screen.

"Worried about me Babe? I told you I was going surfing with Kono."

"You hate the water."

"And now there is a tsunami." Danny deadpanned. "I am going to get Grace."

"Where were you really?"

"Pulling up to the school now Steven." Danny said hanging up the phone.

As Danny calmed Grace down he drove inland to the closest evacuation zone. "What's up." Danny asked a couple minutes later when Steve was calling him back.

"Hey I need you to meet me at the Tsunami warning center at Ewa Beach, all right?" Steve said, sounding anxious.

"What? Right now?" Why was he anxoius, Steve didn't do anxious...well he did...but not when it came to work.

"Yeah. Now. The head of the center has gone missing...hey, you there?"

"Yeah it's just...I've got Grace and Rachel and Stan are out of town."

"You got anyone to watch her?"

"No. I don't." Danny said rolling his eyes, "Why? You got anything in mind?" Danny asked already knowing who he was going to suggest...which was why he was driving towards the mans house. "Call him and meet me there." Danny said hanging up.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Grace asked from the backseat.

"You know I would love that more than anything baby but Danno and Uncle Steve have a job to do."

"What about Auntie Kono? You were with her this morning...Uncle Steve said there was no way you were surfing."

"Uncle Steve is just jealous he isn't the one teaching me."

"I see his truck." Grace said pointing out the front window. Danny quickly pulled to the side behind the truck and parked.

"Howzit Bruddah?" Kamakona smiled as Danny climbed out of his car, "You have a high priority assignment for me."

As Steve walked over he smiled to Grace before looking at Danny, "High priority...uh yeah." Danny stumbled, "You sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked Steve.

"He looked after my sister." Steve smirked.

"Yeah and she ran away."

"Hey! That's bulai brah." Kamakona smiled, "playing on my emotional vulnerabilities."

"That parts true." Steve smiled at him.

"Shut up you." Danny said pointing to Steve.

"And besides, I'm good with keikis. I got this."

"Uh huh." Danny said before turning to Grace, "Baby, you remember Kamakona from Christmas?"

"I wanna stay with you and Uncle Steve." Grace wined.

"That's understandable, but listen, you're gonna play at his house for a little while because it's really far from the ocean. I'm going to come back just as soon as we get this all figured out." Danny tried to explain. A bribe of shaved ice and Grace went happily on her way to higher ground as Steve drove the Camero back towards the ocean.

As the partners drove around he island trying to track down what was going on Danny was one step away from panic. The thought of a tsunami, especially one three stories tall...he didnt know that it was actually a thing. Well...he did, but he didnt ever think it could happen there. He hated that Steve was so calm, especially after Mamo told him there was no tsunami. He wanted to trust Steve but this was the ocean...and from his experience the ocean was not a happy place.

Steve turned to Catherine for answers and of course she had them, she always did. As Steve drove them out to the harbor, in the direct path to the tsunami they argued. Danny throwing out his hatred of the island and not wanted Steve's face to be the last one he sees...Steve arguing that he did like it there, asking if he had missed his chance of seeing his best friend try to surf for the first time. Danny smiled...he was jealous.

Once they confirmed the tsunami was indeed not happening and they found the scientist they were on the hunt for the one who started this whole mess. When Chin and Kono found it was the Coast Guards own Commander Hale the panic transitioned to anger. Danny held his breath as Steve flipped back the cover on the coast guard truck...only to find it empty. When he saw the sand bag though he ran over in front of the building and started feeling the sand bags. It didn't take long to find one not filled with sand and he knew he had his man.

Then the fear began to settle in again, "Go get Gracie. Go be with Grace." Steve told Danny after he booked Hale. "I will take him home to his daughter then I'm going to go meet with the Governor."

Danny drove to get Grace from Kamakona and smiled when he saw her raking in her winnings playing poker. His parenting skills may not always be the most conventional but his baby was happy and healthy and was protected by all the right people on the island.

"Baby I have to go meet Uncle Steve."

"Can I stay in your office and watch a movie?

"Yeah Monkey, you have to promise to stay there though because we won't be there."

"Where will you guys be?"

"Just on the other side of the building...I will be watching you but it will take a couple minutes to walk back if you need anything."

"Okay Danno...you are worried about Uncle Steve so you should be with him." She said with a smile.

After setting her up in his office with her laptop Danny walked over towards the Governors office where he met up with Chin and Kono before walking in behind a very stiff Steven McGarrett.

"Do I need to pack my bags?" Danny asked when he saw Steve walking out a few minutes later.

"The Governor wanted to thank us...actually she wanted to congratulate us on another job well done." Steve said, for the first time actually looking scared.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"All right, what about he money?"

"28 million...it's all present and accounted for."

"I don't understand."

"The money's all there."

"What?"

"Danny where is Grace?" Steve asked with wild eyes when he realized his partner was alone.

"Office." Danny answered understanding what was behind Steve's fear for the first time.

"Who is with her?" He asked panicking and taking off in a dead sprint towards their office.

Danny pulled out his phone and called his daughter who answered right away, "Hey Monkey I'm going to need you to do something for me."

"You interrupted my movie."

"When Uncle Steve barges in I need you to calm him down."

"What happened Danno?"

"Nothing Baby, Uncle Steve just had a long day."

"Gracie?" Danny heard Steve yell.

"I'm right here." Grace called back. Danny heard him pick her up and hug her close and imagined it looked similar to when he found Mary in the trunk of that car, "Uncle Steve are you crying?" She asked him. Danny heard a mumbled response but couldn't understand what he said, "Uncle Steve sit." Grace demanded, "Danno I am hanging up now." She said into the little girl of his, only eight years old and yet so wise beyond her years. She could read people better than anyone he had ever seen and her name was fitting because everything she did was graceful and perfect. Of course he was a tad biased but she clearly had his partner wrapped around her little finger.

When Danny walked into his office a few seconds later he found his daughter with her arms and legs wrapped around his Partner and his face was buried in her shoulder. "Danno this is more than a long day." Grace said turning slightly to face her father. It was clear that Steve was crying, his whole body was shaking.

"I can see that Monkey." Danny said sitting down next to them and putting his hand on the back of Steve's head, running his thumb along his neck.

"Are you hurt?" Grace asked, pulling back and putting her hands around Steve's face. When he shook his head no, Grace wrapped herself back around him, "Danno, why is he scared and sad?" Grace asked causing Steve to choke back a sob. His daughter can read the man like a book.

"Gracie, when Uncle Steve was not very much older than you his Mommy died."

"Like in the movie?"

"Yeah, and uncle Steve doesn't know who did it...and he is scared something will happen to someone else he loves."

"Like when his Daddy died?"

"Yeah Baby." Danny confirmed, earning another sob from his Partner.

"Uncle Steve has been hurt and right now he needs to know we are safe and that he is safe." Grace told her father.

"When did you get so smart?" Danny smiled at his little girl.

"I love you." Danny heard Grace whisper into Steve's ear as Kono stuck her head into the office. Seeing Grace holding Steve she looked at Danny. "Hi Auntie Kono." Grace pulled back and turned towards Kono forcing Steve to not hide his pain.

"Hey Gracie. How's My Boss Man?" Kono asked, studying them, knowing that Steve was a very private person and that it wasn't often that he showed any real emotion.

"He will be okay...how did Danno do this morning?"

"Your Danno needs to relax."

"Did he go in the water yet?"

"Ladies... we are right here." Danny scoffed.

"That's a no." Grace and Kono laughed.

"There was a tsunami!"

"What is the plan now?" Kono asked.

"We take a day." Danny told her, "Chin go to help Malia?"

"Yeah. He said it's been a mess and traffic is a nightmare."

As she answered Steve's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Danny, leaning his head back into Graces shoulder. Danny looked at the screen and answered, "Hey Cath." putting his hand on Steve's shoulder silently asking if he wanted to talk to her and he shook his head. Danny gave a sad smile to Kono before walking out of his office and going into Steve's. "Hi Catherine, whats up?"

"Just calling to check in. Where is Steve?"

"He's in my office with Grace and Kono."

"Everything okay?"

"They...it will be."

"You gonna freeze me out too Williams?"

"Not gonna tell someone else's story Cath, you know that."

"Why does he open up to you?"

"Gracie."

"I wish he would talk to me."

"If you really care Cath, don't let him push you away."

"He has been doing that for years."

"Don't let him then."

"He going to be home tonight?"

"We all will be." Danny said, he knew Grace wasn't going to leave him alone.

"I will see you guys in a few hours then."

After he hung up Danny pocketed the phone and walked back into his office. Grace had turned and Steve was more relaxed and talking to her and Kono, "Let's head home, barbecue and maybe surf?"

"We need to check the car." Steve said flipping his head up at Danny. Car bombs. Of course.

"Why don't you go out with Kono and check both and then I will bring out Gracie." Danny suggested but even before he finished his sentence he knew Steve wouldn't be leaving his little girl. "Or you stay with Grace and I will go with Kono."

Ten minutes later Steve was driving his Camero with his daughter and he was riding shotgun with Kono headed back to the McGarrett home. "Danny why is he freaked out...the money was all there?"

"He thinks that whoever put the money back is behind his mothers murder."

"Shit."

"And clearly well connected...when I told him Grace was hanging out in the office..."

"Could be anyone..."

"Steve has a very small circle."

"And someone knew we took the money and didn't want anyone to find out...is that why Mary went back to LA?"

"He is going to kill himself trying to protect everyone else."

When they pulled up outside the house Steve jumped out of the car and started doing his SEAL dance to search the property. "Uncle Steve just look at the cameras on your phone." Grace said tugging on his shirt.

Once he was sure they were safe he carried Grace into the house. Danny and Kono looked at each other before she spoke, "How freaking bad is his ptsd?"

"In the last year think about all the things he has been through. I'd say his ptsd is managed fairly well."

"Danny he was crying in your office with your daughter in his arms less than an hour ago."

"Yeah because there is some stalker psychopath out there watching him and going after people he loves. His mom was murdered. His dad was murdered. Mary was kidnapped. Chin was abducted and strapped with a freaking bomb and today all the money that we know burned was there...and I left Gracie alone in my office."

"You didn't freak out."

"No I didn't. I had her phone lojacked so if it left the room I would have gotten an alert...and I had the camera pulled up on my phone watching her."

"He didn't know that?" Kono asked.

"He didn't know that." Danny confirmed.

"You let Grace go with him even when he is..."

"Grace calms him. And I know Steve would die for her...so yeah... I let her go with him."

When they walked in they found Steve sitting on the couch with Grace on his lap, "Danno will you turn on a movie?"

"Sure Monkey, But don't you want to play in the ocean?"

"We need to rest first." Grace said looking up at Steve's face. "You are safe here."

After Danny started a movie, The Goonies, he sat down next to Steve and his daughter. "Relax would you." Danny said putting his arm around Steve and pulling him into his side.

"Danno tell him he is safe." Grace demanded as she crawled into her dads lap and began to run her fingers through Steve's hair.

"Yeah Danno, tell me it is safe." Steve said snuggling into Danny's side as he closed his eyes.

Kono raised an eyebrow at Danny at the intimate contact between him and Steve, "I've got you." Danny near whispered.

"Promise?" Steve hugged Dannys arm.

"I promise Babe, we are here and the security system is on." Danny told him.

Not two minutes later Danny felt the weight of his partner against him and Grace dropped down from his lap and took Kono hand to go play outside. Danny flipped his phone so he could watch them playing in the tide pools.

When the credits began to roll from the movie Danny turned, trying to lay Steve down on the couch, instead of him just laying down Danny saw tears streaming from his eyes, "Stevie talk to me." Danny pulled his partner back into him and realized that his Partner was still very much asleep.

"Freddie." Steve mumbled grabbing onto Danny. Looking up, Danny saw Catherine let herself in the front door.

"Hey." Danny said wiping the tears with his thumb from his sleeping friends cheek, "Danno's got you."

Catherine walked in and her eyes shot open when she saw Steve crying and holding Danny as if his life depended on it. "Freddie." Steve mumbled again as his whole body shook.

Danny looked up at Catherine, "Dead." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Steve talk to Danno." Danny urged as Steve began to wake up.

"I can't." Steve said as he brought his legs up to his chest burying his face into his Partner.

"Talk about feelings. I don't need to know where or how or when...". Danny said tightening his arms around his best friend.

"Couldn't save him. My brother." Steve mumbled into Dannys chest.

"So that makes you sad. Losing Freddie hurts." Danny reiterated. Danny felt Steve's tears soak into his shirt as he nodded, "Let yourself feel that. What you are feeling is okay." He told him, "You are safe here."

Steve nodded again and Danny held him as he cried, feeling Catherine's eyes on them. It was clear that Freddie had been someone they had both served with based on her reaction and yet she didn't say anything or offer any comfort to Steve.

As Steve relaxed again Catherine wiped her eyes and went outside leaving the two alone. "If you are ever missing someone or want to talk about something I don't care if it is classified or not, your feelings are not classified. They are safe with me. Okay?"

"Need to feel normal again."

"I don't remember what normal feels like." Danny admitted, leaning his head against his friend.

"Catherine makes me feel normal."

"Feeling sex is not the same as feeling normal."

"She has known me since Academy."

"Has she ever seen you cry?"

"No."

"Has she ever seen you scared?"

"No."

"She ever..."

"I get it Daniel." He said sitting up.

"But today you were able to open up to me, Gracie and Kono."

"Cath knew all the same people...we were together a lot."

"So wouldn't it make sense for you to grieve together?"

"We couldn't...I...when you are a SEAL..."

"You are still a damn human, with emotions."

"You are the first person to ever tell me that." Steve said sitting up and looking around, realizing that Grace and Kono weren't in the room.

"Cam on my phone." Danny smiled, "They are safe."

"When did she get here?"

"While ago Babe."

"Did she see?"

"See what? You using your Partner as a pillow or you crying?" Danny asked, "You are Human Steven." Danny turned to face Steve again, "You are Human. It is okay to have feelings. It is okay to be loved."

"Gracie told me she loved me." Steve smiled.

"My daughter does love you...and is very protective of her Uncle Steve...not sure she is a big fan of Cath though." He said smirking as Grace kept her back to the woman, only talking to Kono. "Think it's time to surf?"

"By surf you mean sit on your board in the water."

"It's something isn't it?"

"Yeah Danno. Let's go surf." Steve said with a big grin.

"Gracie should we teach Danno to surf?" Steve said running out across the sand towards the girls.

"Hey! I was trying to teach him earlier...you can't just swoop in." Kono laughed.

"Uh guys...there are no waves." Catherine pointed out.

"Perfect." Danny, Steve, Grace and Kono all said at the same time.

Kono took Grace to change into swimsuits as Danny and Steve got the boards, "Cath you going in?" Danny asked.

"No. Have some work to do." She said shrugging to the house.

"You Sure?" Steve asked walking over and kissing her. "It'll be fun."

"No you guys go ahead...there is a lot of paperwork for the fiasco this morning."

"Uncleeeeeee Steeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeee!" Grace yelled as she ran straight towards the man, jumping into his open arms. "Let's go! Let's see if we can find Donatello again."

"Who is Donatello?" Catherine asked.

"A turtle. Duh." Grace answered.

"I saw Mikey this morning." Steve said, "haven't seen the others in a couple days."

"You Ready?" Kono asked, "Before he wimps out."

"Danno will go only if you do." Grace told him.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Steve asked Catherine again.

"I'll be here when you get back. Go, have fun." She told him with a quick peck on the cheek.

The four of them paddled out to where the turtles usually were and Grace squealed when she saw one, "Who is it? Who is it?" She giggled as Steve dived from his board down to where the turtle had gone.

When he came back up he pulled himself onto Graces board with her and whispered in her ear, "Donnie and Rafael."

"There are two?! Can we go see?" She asked, pulling a small pair of goggles from her board shorts.

"Danno?" Steve asked his partner.

"You keep my daughter safe." Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Keep your arms around my neck and when you need to come up tap on my shoulder." Steve instructed as she slid from her board, completely unafraid.

Danny held his breath as they dove underwater, counting until they resurfaced. "Again! Again!" Grace yelled to Steve with a huge smile on her face.

"As you wish." He said, bobbing three times before going under again.

As the two chased the turtles Danny and Kono watched the sunset and visited. When they were done diving the four paddled in together as Steve and Danny figured out plans for their dinner.

"Gracie go shower and change into PJ's." Danny told her.

"Why am I the only one who has to shower?"

"You arent. We are all going to shower. Its been a long day and we all smell like turtle poop." Danny said sticking his tongue out at his daughter.

"I will get the grill going and then when you are done with your shower you can man the grill and I will go shower." Steve told her.

"What about Danno?"

"Im going now Monkey." He said walking into the house.

"Are you okay now?" He heard Grace ask before she walked into the house behind him and Danny watched Catherine's reaction to the exchange.

"Hi Grace." Catherine smiled when she walked in, "Steve doing alright?"

"He is Uncle Steve." Grace answered with a shrug.

"Think I should go keep him company?" She asked, "Think he might be lonely without you."

"Yeah. Uncle Steve says he thinks you are pretty and likes it when you are in port." Grace told her as she walked by her. "Dont sneak up on him though."

Danny had been right, she could read Steve like a book, and understood way more about what her friend was going through than she had thought. "McGarrett." Catherine announced as she walked out the back door.

"Hey Cath."

"You have a nice nap earlier?" She smirked at Steve.

"Needed it. Yeah."

"Grace is certainly protective of you." Catherine pointed out moving to stand closer to Steve.

"Gracie is great, isnt she?" Steve said with a huge grin.

"She certainly knows you." Catherine smiled, "How much time do you spend with her?"

"Fixed up Mary's old room so when Danny has her they usually just stay here...unlike her Dad she loves the water."

"You spend a lot of time with Danny outside of work too then?"

"Yeah." Steve said as he tossed a few steaks on the grill. "Why?"

"Just seems like you two are pretty close is all." Catherine said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Hows it goin?" Danny asked walking out and handing Steve a longboard.

"Thanks." Steve smiled, taking a swig.

"Chin said all is clear at the hospital and life is back to normal." Kono said walking out of the house in clean and dry clothes.

"No more calls from the Governor?" Catherine asked.

"Our cases usually come from HPD." Kono told her, "She usually only calls if something big is going on."

"Like a tsunami." Danny said taking a swig of his beer.

"Impressed with you today Danno, got in the ocean even after a fake tsunami." Kono smiled.

"You cant swim?" Catherine asked.

"I can swim just fine. I just do not like to." He answered as Grace walked back out and over to Steve. "You the Grill Master now?"

"Yup. You stink like turtle poop." Grace told Steve as she reached her hand out for the tongs Steve was holding in his hand.

"Just flipped um...dont let them burn." Steve said as he handed her the tongs and tied his apron around her. "Whatever Danno says...dont let him close the grill." Steve smirked at his partner.

"Danno we are staying here tonight...right?" Grace asked as she poked one of the steaks with the end of the tong like she had seen Steve do a thousand times.

"Yeah Monkey, that okay with you?"

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes you have to go to school tomorrow."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes we are all going to work tomorrow."

"Can I go to work with you instead of school?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"To make sure Uncle Steve is really okay." Grace said poking at the steak again.

"Would it make you feel better if I promised either me or Kono will be with him the whole day and we can pick you up after school and then you can go to work with us?"

"Yes. That is much better." Grace smiled. "Catherine are you staying here tonight too?" She asked.

"Yeah she is staying here too." Danny answered for her.

"Kono are you staying?"

"No, Chin is going to pick me up on his way back through and I am going to go with him to pick up Uncle Steves truck so he will have it for tomorrow."

"Uncle Chin is coming over?" Grace said as she poked a couple different steaks.

"Yeah, he should be here in time for dinner."

"How are they lookin Gracie?" Steve asked walking back out with still wet hair.

"Ones on the outside are cooking a little slower than the middle. They've got a ways to go." She said handing the tongs back to Steve.

"How much time do you guys spend together?" Catherine laughed. "You sound like a mini version of McGarrett here."

"I spend as much time as I can with her." Steve said with a big smile as he picked her up and held her close, Grace kissed him on the cheek and grinned.

"We dont get her as often as we would like but her mother likes Steve so when she knows we are going to do something together it is usually easier to take her for a weekend." Danny told Catherine.

"Or an afternoon after school." Steve added.

"Or surfing before school." Kono smiled at her.

"Yeah it is funnest when Auntie Kono comes to get me in the mornings. The waves are Killah and not as many Haoles hoggin the good waves." Grace said and Danny spit his beer across the lanai.

"killa, haoles...what happened to my Jersey Princess?"

"I can throw a wicked curve still Danno and like my slice without pineapple." Grace laughed.

"Thats good...I might have to kidnap my own daughter if I found out she ate pineapple on her pie." Danny laughed.

"Dinner ready yet Brah?" Chin asked walking over to them.

"Ask her, shes the Grill Master." Steve said handing the tongs back over as he turned so she could still reach being in his arms.

Grace poked at the meat and studied it for a minute before turning to Steve, "Maybe five more minutes. We should get the plates ready."

Kono got up and went into the kitchen with Danny following and they got out the plates, macaroni salad and Hawaiian sweet rolls and brought them out to the table. Grace picked who got which steak and Steve put them on the plates for she instructed. Finally putting her down on the bench next to him to eat.

Catherine watched, amazed that Steve, Danny and Grace cut their food and took bites at the exact same time, the three were totally in sync with each other. She missed that feeling of closeness. She had been on boat after boat for years and while you spend a lot of time in close contact with your shipmates you dont ever have the chance to really get close to people.

"How long are you in port for?" Danny asked Catherine as she sat next to him, watching Steve and his daughter from across the table.

"Few weeks...but you never really know." She said. "Its been nice to be able to come here and sleep in a real bed."

"You dont have beds in the Navy?" Grace asked looking up.

"We do...they just arent very comfortable."

"Are they like the ones you took me to see at Pearl Harbor?" Grace asked Steve.

"Kind of, the carrier that Cath is on is newer than the one we were on so the layout is a little different but the beds are still bunks."

"Oh ok." She told him before going back to her food, "Do you have to share a bathroom with stinky boys?" She asked as she put her fork down.

"We have our own rooms and bathrooms. We aren't suppose to go into each others rooms at all."

"I dont think Uncle Steve followed that rule." Grace said snickering.

"Why would you say that?" Danny asked almost choking on his steak.

"Because he is looking at Catherine with googly eyes...like if he was a cartoon his eyeballs would be going out of his head...so my guess is Uncle Steve got in trouble a lot when he was in the Navy."

"Uncle Steve was actually very well behaved." Catherine smiled.

"Thats gotta be a first." Kono snickered.

"How much did you pay her to say that?" Chin asked.

"Hey now, I know how to be stealth...but I didnt spend very much time on the boats...I usually went on the missions and was only onboard long enough to get to and from where I needed to go."

"Because you are a Super SEAL." Grace smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder in a little hug.

Danny noticed the change in Steve's demeanor too and was impressed at how quickly Grace felt it, looking at Catherine Danny saw that she was more focused on everyone other than Steve, lost in her own world. "Steven?" Danny asked without asking.

"Good steaks tonight Gracie." Steve said ignoring his partner.

"Uncle Steve can we go sit down by the waves?" She asked him.

"Kono and I are going to head out. Thanks for making dinner tonight Grace!" Chin said smiling to her.

"See you tomorrow Gracie." Kono told her as she took their plates into the kitchen.

"Can we go sit by the waves now?" Grace asked after telling Chin and Kono goodbye.

"Cath you want to go down there with us?" Danny asked.

"Sounds like fun." She answered and Grace jumped down and ran inside to get her beach blanket. When she came back in she took Steve's hand and the two of them walked down to the edge of the dry sand and laid the blanket out. "She felt it before Steve even said anything." Catherine said quietly to Danny. "And he leaned into her when she got close to him."

"Yes." Danny said with a sad smile, "Grace can read him like a book."

"You can too."

"We spend a lot of time together."

"I have known him since we were kids...I have seen more emotion from him today than..."

"When we go down there...Grace will...he wont be McGarrett...he will be Uncle Steve and his emotions are raw...let him feel safe."

"Thanks Danny."

"I want to see my Boy happy." Danny told her as they slowly started walking down there.

"Uncle Steve why does the Navy make you sad?" Grace asked, Danny held up his hand and they stopped moving as him and Catherine waited for Steve's answer.

"Not all of my friends made it home to their families...to their little girls." He told her.

"Like your Grandpa at Pearl Harbor...you had friends who were killed by other soldiers?"

"Yeah." Steve said as he wiped his eyes.

"It is okay to feel sad." Grace told him as she moved to sit on his lap.

"I have a hard time feeling sad." Steve told her.

"Sometimes I when I get sad I am scared that if I start crying I wont be able to stop but I do...I do stop...when I am done crying and I always feel so much better..it is okay for you to cry too. I will keep you safe." She promised him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You will keep me safe?" Steve asked and Danny could tell that the flood of tears was going to come and he put his arm around Catherine.

"Yeah. I've got your six." Grace said putting her arms around him and spinning her finger in the hair on the back of his neck.

"That girl of yours Danny...she is something else." Catherine whispered with tears in her eyes as she watched Steve begin to sob and a little girl held him safe in her arms.

"Uncle Steve?" She asked, "Who are you crying for right now?"

"Too many people." He hiccupped.

"Tell me their names." Grace said picking up Steve's hands and holding them in her own small ones, "They need their own special time for you to be sad for them."

"I...its hard Gracie." He said with a shakey voice.

"You have to be brave. Daddy always tells me you are brave."

"My Dad...John McGarrett." Steve said after a shakey breath.

"John." Grace repeated.

"My Mom...Doris." Steve told her.

"Doris." She repeated.

"Freddie."

"Freddie."

"James."

"James."

"Derek.

"Derek.

"Stephanie."

"Stephanie."

For ten minutes Steve listed names and Grace repeated them. By the end it was just silent tears glistening on his cheeks. "I am sorry you lost so many people Uncle Steve." She told him when he was quiet for a few seconds. "I love you." She told him as she leaned her chin up to kiss his cheek.

"Love you too Beautiful Gracie." He said with a still wavering voice.

"It is okay if you are still sad." She told him as another sob escaped, "Daddy says you are a Neanderthal and have the emotional capability of a stump." She said to make him smile.

"A stump huh." He snickered, wiping his eyes again.

"Yeah Buddy, I think you may be evolving into a human though." Danny said walking forward and cupping his shoulder in his hand as he sat down next to his best friend.

"Mmmm." Steve mumbled as he leaned into his friend, "hurts Danno."

"I know Babe, you are safe though, what was it you said Gracie-we've got your six? Where did you learn that phrase anyway?"

"Gibbs says it all the time on NCIS and Mommy watches that show a lot." Grace answered her father.

"Steve..." Catherine said walking up slowing and sitting down on the other side of Steve and Grace.

Steve immediately stiffened up and evened his breathing, "Uncle Steve you are safe here." Grace said pulling his face so he was looking directly at her, "It is okay to be sad."

"You are safe here Steve." Catherine said, "Safe with all of us."

He nodded his head just enough to be noticeable before pulling Grace into him again, burying his face in her hair. Grace wiggled around so her legs were wrapped around him and she started to rock him back and forth, "Listen to the waves, breathe with them. It is okay to be sad sometimes." Grace whispered into Steve's ear.

"It is getting late Monkey, you have school tomorrow." Danny said putting his arm around Steve's shoulders stopping the rocking.

"Few more minutes Danno?" Steve turned to look at his partner and saw his cheeks still glimmering in the light from the moon tracing the tracks of his tears.

"Daddy can you and Catherine go inside and me and Uncle Steve will be in soon?" Grace asked, starting to rock again.

Looking over Steve to Catherine, Danny nodded his head. "Few minutes. Uncle Steve can tuck you into bed, we'll get stuff cleaned up."

"You let her stay out there with him?" Catherine asked when they were doing dishes in the kitchen.

"You can see it is good for him."

"But she has school tomorrow."

"She wont be able to sleep until she knows he is okay." Danny shrugged.

"You don't seem surprised by...by how he is acting."

"We spend a lot of time together...and met because I was investigating John's murder."

"Does he...is he...Danny how bad is his PTSD?"

"He has been through a lot Catherine, you know that better than anyone."

"I barely know him out of the uniform. He is a different person."

"Steve is Steve." Danny smiled, "He finally has people here who have his back...and know him outside of the uniform. Chin was his fathers Partner at HPD...knew Steve when he was young. Kono is his cousin and we got her right out of academy."

"He said the first time he met you that you pointed a gun in his face."

"I did."

"And that made him trust you?"

"I think it was after I punched him in the face after he got me shot on our first day of being partners."

"He didn't mention that part."

"Didnt know the two of you spent much time talking." Danny smirked.

"We have spent the last decade with email and short phone calls being our only way of contact."

"Will you lay with me for a little bit?" Grace asked Steve as he carried her and the sandy blanket into the house.

"For you? Anything." He said smiling, all traces of tears vanished.

"Danno in five minutes I need you to come up and tuck me in." Gracie giggled as Steve carried her up the stairs.

Five minutes later Danny left Catherine with her laptop at the kitchen table and went upstairs to what has become his daughters room. Steve lay on the bed with his eyes closed and Grace had her head on his chest while he gently ran his hand up and down her back. "Goodnight Danno." She smiled up at her father.

"Goodnight Baby, I'm proud of you."

"You need to make sure he sleeps tonight Danno, when you cry it makes you tired...trust me..I am a girl and cry a lot." She said hugging her arm tighter around Steve.

"Right here Gracie." He mumbled, "I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can Super SEAL." Danny smiled as he sat down on the bed next to Steve and put his hand on his daughters back, "But you dont have to do everything alone."

"I want both of you to pick me up from school tomorrow." Grace said, "No kiss me and go. I need my beauty sleep."

"As you wish!" Danny smiled and leaning over his partner he kissed each cheek and her forehead, "Goodnight Monkey. Danno loves you."

"Love you too Danno." She said pulling him closer for a hug.

"Goodnight Gracie. Thank you." Steve said hugging her tight before sitting up, using Danny's arm for leverage.

"Love you Uncle Steve. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too Gracie, very much." Steve smiled, tears filling his eyes again.

"Come on you." Danny said throwing his arm around his friend as he led him out of the bedroom, "I've got you."

"Cath is here."

"She is."

"Is it..I mean...I am a mess."

"Steven that woman cares about you. Based on her reaction to the names you listed earlier with my little girl she knew all of the same people."

"It is hard for me..."

"I know Babe."

"I dont want her to feel sorry for me."

"You think I feel sorry for you?"

"No. But that is cuz you are an ass."

"You want to go watch the game for a bit before you turn in?"

They walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch, Steve flipping the tv over to ESPN. "Whatcha watchin?" Catherine asked from the kitchen.

"Basketball I think." Danny answered.

"You think?"

"Its ESPN." Steve yawned, "Just something to have on."

"I think I am going to head to bed here pretty quick." Catherine said after a few minutes, when she didn't get a response from either man she closed her laptop and got up and walked into the living room. "You two." She said quietly as she walked over to Danny who had his head resting on the armrest of the sofa, Steve's head on his hip both asleep. "You sleeping down here tonight?" She asked, waking Danny gently.

"No, gonna head upstairs and sleep in his old room." He said moving to get up and realizing Steve was leaning against him. "Come on Babe. Go sleep in a real bed." Danny told Steve as he pushed the overly tired man into a sitting position.

"Come on." Catherine said reaching out her hand, "I've got you." She told him as she put her arm around the man leading him upstairs.

Danny walked around making sure all the doors were locked and turned out the lights before heading upstairs. He stuck his head in and made sure Grace was asleep only to find Steve standing over her bed, "Go to bed Steven."

"I...just wanted to check on her." He told Danny as he turned around, resting his hand heavily on his shoulder.

"You are okay." Danny told his friend.

"No...I'm not." Steve smiled sadly at the man.

"Let Catherine in." Danny said walking out of Graces room to cross the hall to Steve's childhood bedroom.

"Night Danno." Steve said as he walked into his own room.

As Danny lay in the bed he listened as Steve talked to Catherine, the conversation was light as they got ready for bed and it got quiet pretty quick. Just as Danny thought they had gone to sleep he heard the familiar creak of the stairs. "Steven." Danny hissed causing Steve to freeze, turn around and sulk his way into his childhood bedroom where he sat down next to his best friend. "Not going to ask."

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then." Danny told him as he pat the bed next to him.

"Catherine is here."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Danny mumbled. When Steve finally laid down Danny flipped his arm over him, within seconds they were both asleep.

When Catherine got up in the morning she stuck her head into Danny's room and was not surprised to find both men asleep on the bed. She went downstairs and started to make breakfast and before she knew it she heard Graces laughter followed by both Danny and Steve. The three had become a family and despite how Steve felt she knew that he had the family he had dreamed of as long as she had known him...and that made her incredibly happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 16.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

As the four were walking out to their cars Danny listened to the voicemail that popped up from Rachel. The more the more the panic rose unti he froze on the spot. Carjacked. Rachel and Grace were carjacked. As he dialed Rachel his mind was spinning, "Grace. Where's Grace?" He asked as soon as she answered.

Steve, Chin and Kono froze and turned around to face Danny as he continued the conversation, they only heard his side of. "Dont move. dont move. Ill be there in five minutes." He said before hanging up.

"Hey. What? What?" Steve asked fighting the panic he felt rising in his own chest.

"Grace and Rachel were carjacked."

"Are they okay?"

"I dont know."

"Listen. You need anything, you call, all right? Anything." Steve said as they rushed to the Camero.

"All right, I gotta go."

"Go, go, go, go, go." Steve said patting the roof of the car as he watched his best friend pull out. It killed him not to be in that car with him. "All right, uh...lets go." Steve said. He had to hyper focus or he wouldn't be able to do this. He needed Grace to be okay, he hoped for Danny's sake that Rachel was too but he needed Grace to be okay.

At the marshals not so safe, safe house, Steve handed out the SAT phones, GPS, MREs and water he dialed Danny's number. "They are okay." Danny answered immediately and Steve was able to breathe. "Stan's car. They didn't take anything."

"What is Step Stan into?"

"Trying to find out. You get the girl?"

"Marshall and two blue and whites down."

"She's a fighter."

"Call if you need."

"Someone wants to say hi first." Danny smiled handing the phone to his daughter.

"Be safe Uncle Steve. Mommy says we can have dinner at your house tonight and you and Danno can take me to school in the morning."

"That sounds amazing Gracie. I have to get to work now. Love you."

"Love you too Uncle Steve. Hurry home." She said hanging up.

"Based on that smile I take it Your mini me is okay." Kono said with a smile. Steve left Kono to head the investigation at home base while he and Chin started tracking Julie and the head hunters.

It did not take long to find Julie and Steve sent her back with Chin as he hunted the hunters. He rigged up a couple booby traps and caught one of men quickly...giving his a potentially deadly injury. When Danny called him they argued as Steve talked him off a ledge, wanting nothing more than to be with his best friend picking up Stan from the airport.

As Steve drove the bullet riddled stolen truck with Chin and Julie to the courthouse Danny was barging into a fancy restaurant to threaten then man who has threatened his little girl. When he took Stan back to the Hilton he picked up Grace and she stayed glued to him.

"Baby I have to go check in on our case and then Uncle Steve and I will be back to get you, Okay?"

"No Danno!" She said getting tears in her eyes, "I need you to keep me safe."

"Mommy and Stan will be right here with you Monkey. I will be back in less than two hours."

Danny walked her over to Stan and pried her off of him and handed her over to Stan, if that was not showing them a giant leap of faith then nothing would. "Danno will be back soon." Rachel said looking at Danny with thanks, "And he will bring your Uncle Steve with him."

"I need Danno!" She cried.

"Gracie look." Danny said pulling out his phone, "See this app, the little bleep on the screen...that is where you are with your phone. And see this...". Danny said flipping to a different app that allowed him to pull up the Hilton's security cameras, "Look Baby, we are on the camera." He said waving to himself, "Danno can keep you safe even when I am not with you."

"How did you?" Rachel started, "You know what...never mind."

"That is like Uncle Steve's House." Grace smiled, "Can I watch you too?"

"My job allows me certain luxuries." Danny said to Rachel.

"I do not want to know Daniel. Go. Do your job and come back with your Partner and pick up your daughter."

"We can have Kono set it up for you to track me the next time we see her."

"Uncle Steve too?"

"Yes Baby. For now I am going down to the courthouse to meet them and back to the palace. Then we will be right back here. Why don't you go swimming while you wait?" He said before saying goodbye.

As he pulled up to the courthouse he saw the red truck riddled with holes and felt his stomach drop. As he flashed his badge all the way to the courtroom he was shocked at the level of destruction in his path. When he took his place next to a camouflaged version of his partner he put his hand on his shoulder.

A half hour later the hearing was done and Danny and a Steve drove Julie to the airport, meeting two Air Marshals at the gate. Julie was finally going home. "The war paint really necessary Steven?" Danny asked as Steve took his place in the driver side.

"Needed to get...my head was on Grace...had to get..."

"You needed your Super SEAL costume. I missed you too Babe." Danny said smiling at his friend.

"They really okay Danny?"

"And I didn't even punch Step Stan once."

"You did someone though."

"Housing commissioner."

"Bruce Hoffman?"

"Already had Stan send over tapes to the prosecutors office."

"Huh."

"Can we go back to the Palace and you get cleaned up before we pick up our girl?"

"Where I'm headed."

"Grace wants to track both of us on her phone."

"Both of us huh?"

"Freaked out when I went to leave...pulled up the Hilton's Pool cam to convince her she was safe."

"Public access one?"

"They didn't know that."

"They didn't hurt her?"

"Scared them."

"Danno saved the day." Steve smiled.

"Looked like you guys had a rough day."

"We will all be sore tomorrow." Steve said with a grim look.

"You got hurt?" Danny asked him.

"Couple grazes. Chin and Julie almost went off a cliff. You know how it goes." Steve smiled...but the smile didn't reach his eyes. It had been a rough day.

Danny followed Steve into the showers at the palace and impatiently watched as Steve stiffly stripped down to get in the shower. As the camouflaged paint and mud came off the true extent of Steve's injuries became visible. He had three bruises on his back where his vest had taken the impact of bullets, his hands were scratched up and he had two open wounds on his leg from bullet grazes.

Steve didn't say anything as Danny traced the bruising, making sure there was nothing broken. When he pulled out the first aid kit Steve hissed as Danny cleaned and bandaged his leg. "Get dressed. We need to go get Grace." Danny said, not able to speak anymore. He could have lost everyone he cared about...all in a single day.

"I'm still here." Steve said after getting dressed, having noticed Danny hadn't moved an inch.

"Don't...okay? Just...don't." Danny said turning away from his best friend trying to calm his shaken breathing.

"Hey." Steve said walking towards him and putting his arms around him, "I'm still here." Danny nodded his head into his friends chest but didn't pull away. "I was scared today too." Steve told him.

"Can we go get Gracie and listen to the waves?"

"You want to go to the beach?"

"Yes Steven I want to go to the beach. I almost lost my best friend today and my daughter and my...Rachel... so yeah I want to go to the beach."

"Dinner first? Don't think any of us have eaten anything."

"I almost lost everything."

"Danno we are okay."

"You were shot five fucking time Steven, five. That is not okay." Danny yelled at his best friend.

"Boss Man?" Kono asked heading Danny's freakout she walked into the bathroom. "You said you were fine."

"Because I am. My vest did its job and the grazes do not require stitches." Steve assured her.

"You shouldn't be alone after that." She said, "in case something happens."

"We." Steve said pointing between him and Danny, "Are going to go pick up Grace then get some dinner and Grace told me we were taking her to school in the morning so to me that sounds like I will have plenty of company."

"Chin and I will finish up all the casework. See you both tomorrow." She smiled at Steve...she had a feeling she would be with them soon enough anyway.

"Kono if you and Chin want to come over...offer stands. You guys are welcome anytime."

"Thanks Boss Man." She said as she watched Steve lead Danny out.

As Steve drove to the Hilton he watched as his partner wrestled with the thoughts in his head. "You needed to be with your family Danno. What happened. It's not on you."

"You are my Partner, it is my job to keep you safe."

"You are Graces Dad. Your number one job is to protect her." Steve said looking over at him with tears in his own eyes, "If something happened to her...Danny she is...she is always our number one priority."

Danny locked eyes with Steve and smiled as a tear slid from his eye, "I hate that I felt like I needed you today...like I doubted everything I did...needed you to confirm I was doing what I needed to do."

"Guess that makes us good partners then cuz man did I miss you out there today too."

"Pain kicking in yet?" Danny asked as Steve parked at the Hilton, leaving the lights on so no one would mess with the car.

"Can we just go get Grace? I know you saw her and know she is okay but..."

"You promise me you will tell me when it starts to hurt." Danny said as he led the way down to the pool.

When Grace looked up and saw them walking towards her she took off and jumped into Steve's arms. Danny saw the pain flash across his face as he wrapped his arms around the little spider monkey, burying his face in her hair. Danny put his hand on Steve's back, below where he knew the bruising was and led him to the chair that Grace had jumped out of.

Grace was sobbing into Steve's shoulder as he rocked her back and forth with his own face still buried and Danny wondered if he was crying himself. "She wouldn't swim...just kept checking her phone. I don't know how to help her." Rachel said with tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter cling to Steve.

Looking at Stan, Danny sat down on the armrest and put his hand around Steve's back, allowing the man to put some of his weight into him. "Grace will be speaking with a Psychologist about what happened today."

"Daniel is he hurt?" Rachel asked noticing that Steve kept his head in their daughters neck.

Danny nodded slowly, "Vest did its job."

"You should take Grace if she is hurting him." She tried.

"Pretty sure if I tried to do that they would both try and kill me." Danny said leaning over and kissing Grace's head.

Grace responded by grabbing onto Danny's hand and looking up, without moving, allowing Steve's face to remain buried in her hair. Confirming that his Partner was in fact crying. "Mommy I am not hurting him, I am helping." She told Rachel. "My Uncle Steve needed Danno today but he was busy with us because of the bad men who were mad at Stan."

Danny looked over at Stan and Rachel, "Baby what happened today was not Stan's fault."

"I know but now I can't stop being scared and Uncle Steve is hurt."

"I'm fine Gracie." They heard Steve mumble into her shoulder.

Grace pulled back from Steve and looked at him, "Danno is hovering so I don't believe you."

"Grace, that is not how we talk to adults." Rachel tried to scold.

"She is right." Steve smiled at Rachel with red rimmed eyes, "Danno is hovering. But Gracie he is hovering because he was scared today. He could have lost both of us. He didn't though, did he?"

Danny brought his hand up and wiped the tears from his eyes, not allowing them to fall. "Daniel." Rachel said, stepping forward and putting her arms around her exhusband. He shook his head and tried to pull away, "You cannot lie to me." She whispered and Danny put his arms around her as she held him. "They are okay Danny, we are all okay." She reassured.

This time Steve was watching the interaction, he knew his Partner still loved Rachel, but in moments like this he knew that a part of a Rachel still loved him...and Stan saw it too. "We should head out. Grab something for dinner on our way." Steve said, grimacing as he stood up.

"I can walk." Grace told Steve who just shook his head.

"I will let you know when we get back to the house." Danny said pulling back from Rachel. "You did good today." He said before saying goodbye.

When Steve climbed in the passenger side Danny knew his hunch was right. Getting shot three times in the ribs hurt. "Hey Monkey, What do you want for dinner?"

"I am texting Kono right now." She said from he backseat, "She is going to get dinner and bring it to us."

"You are something else Kiddo."

"I thought it was easier and Kono asked how you guys were." She said, "What happened today?"

"They had to find a very brave woman and save her from some bad guys."

"Uncle Steve got shot. You said his vest worked."

"I did." Steve confirmed.

"How many times?" She asked.

Steve looked at Danny who answered for him, "Five times."

"Where?" She asked leaning forward in her seat and stretching her arm out to touch his shoulder.

"Three on my back and two on my leg."

"Uncle Steve!" Grace said getting tears in her eyes.

"I am going to be fine."

"Can I see?" Grace asked.

"Uncle Steve can show you once we get home." Danny said gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

"Did Daddy tell you the bad guys put guns in Mommy's face and made us jump out of the car and then they went into our house?"

"He did, that must have been scary."

"The police man got to us real fast." Grace said, "Kono wants to know if we are almost home."

"Tell her we are about ten minutes away Monkey." Danny said.

When they got home Grace held tight to Steve's hand as they all walked into the house. "Sit." Grace demanded as she led him to the couch. She pulled up his shirt and ran her small fingers over the bruising clustered between his spine and shoulder blade. "Does his hurt?" She asked.

"A little bit." He said, looking up at Danny.

"What leg?" Grace asked amd Steve bent down and pulled up his pant leg exposing the bandages wrapped around his calf. "Your back hurts worse than your leg?"

"My ribs hurt."

"Daddy should he go to the hospital?"

"He is okay, you remember when you fell in dance class and it hurt to breathe a little bit?"

"So he really is okay?"

"Yes Baby, He will be okay." Danny assured his daughter.

"Dinners here." Kono said as she let herself in the house.

"Hi Kono!" Grace said jumping up. She walked over to her and walked in a circle around her, looking her over for injuries, "How come Uncle Steve got shot five times and Kono only has a couple bruises?"

"Uncle Steve had me working in Honolulu and him and Chin Ho were chasing the real bad guys."

"Did Chin get shot too?"

"He got shot at but didn't get hit." Steve answered.

"Today was scary for everyone then?" Grace asked.

"Can we be done talking about it and eat?" Danny snapped.

"Yeah..." Steve said, "Gracie I think Danno needs one of your magic hugs."

Grace ran over and jumped up and bear hugged her dad, "I love you Daddy."

Once they all had full bellies they were all much more relaxed and took Graces beach blanket and went down to watch the sunset. Steve laid down with his head on Danny's lap and Grace curled up against between the two men. Kono sat down on the other side of Danny and leaned into his shoulder.

As they watched the sun fall into the ocean Grace fell asleep, "Steve are you okay?" Danny asked his friend as he moved his hand so it cupped his Partners cheek.

Steve nodded and looked up at Danny, "You are too."

"I am glad everyone made it home tonight." Kono said, "Almost everyone anyway. Chin is with the family of one of the officers who was killed...they went through Academy together."

"Chin Okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't close with the guy but thought one of us should be there and since...so he just went."

"You going to stay here with us tonight?" Danny asked.

As Danny and Kono carried on small talk Steve relaxed into his partner until he fell asleep. Danny kept his eyes focused on his partner as he rolled slightly, his arm falling over his daughters shoulder. "You are a great Dad Danny." Kono told him.

"I would do anything to take away their pain." Danny told her as he stroked his Partners shoulder.

"They love you." Kono told Danny. "You should get them inside." She smiled.

"Five more minutes?" Steve mumbled, opening his eyes and looking up to his best friend.

Grace started to cry in that moment and Steve pulled her into him and sat up, "You are safe Baby Girl." Steve rocked her.

"Uncle Steve they had guns." Grace sobbed.

"I know Baby but you were so brave and you are safe now. Danno got the bad guys." Steve said with a grimace as he stood up with Grace in his arms.

"But the other bad guys hurt you." She cried as she held onto Steve.

"Monkey?" Danny said, getting his daughters attention as Kono picked up the blanket. Grace reached out to him and he took her from Steve, "Your Uncle Steve is right. You are safe. We are all safe. And we always get the bad guys."

"I'm scared."

"It is okay to be scared sometimes, but I need you to know that you are safe."

"I know I am safe now...I am with you guys."

"Grace do you think you can go to sleep tonight?" Danny asked.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked looking back and forth between the two men.

"Of course." They both said in unison.

"Kono, you can stay in Graces room...we will stay in mine." Steve said, looking at Danny who nodded.

"Baby why don't you go get changed and ready for bed, we will be up in a second." Danny said while looking at Steve. Once Grace was upstairs Danny turned to Steve, "You don't have to do this." He said.

"Listen to me for five seconds. I need this. I need you. I need Grace." Steve said with a shaky breath in.

Danny stepped closer and put his arms around Steve and pulled him into a hug, "Don't know what I would have done if that vest..."

"Guys...go up and go to bed. You two are getting awfully mushy." Kono smirked as she walked up the stairs.

Danny and Steve both chuckled, "Sleep would be good." They said, again in unison.

Together they walked up the stairs and into Steve's bedroom. "Uncle Steve your bed is really big." Grace said running in and hopping into the middle of the bed.

Steve sat down on the edge of his bed and started to pull off his shirt, groaning when he had to raise his arm over his head. Danny walked over to him and helped to carefully lift it over the darkening bruises. "Maybe it isn't a good idea for us to..."

"I need this too Danno." Steve whispered.

Kono walked in and smiled, "Chin is on his way over here. I am going to wait downstairs for him."

"You want me to wait up?" Danny asked, seeing Steve yawn as he laid down on the bed, wondering if he took something for the pain when he wasn't looking.

"Get them to sleep, we will be up for a while." Kono smiled as she walked over and tucked a blanket over her boss with Grace. "Sweet dreams." She smiled to her as Grace ran her fingers up and down Steve's arm relaxing him instantly.

"Monkey you need to go to sleep too." Danny said coming over and sitting next to his Partner, "Did you take something?" He asked Steve.

"Oxy." Steve said, "Stay close?"

"Going to go down and talk to Chin for a bit when he gets here."

"Daddy you are going to sleep in here right?"

"Yeah Monkey but Danno wants to check on Chin before he goes to bed."

"Promise you will come back to keep us safe?" Grace said settling into the bed facing Steve who was on his back.

Danny followed Kono out of the room and downstairs, "For him to take an oxy...Danny should he be at the hospital?"

"If he was at the hospital he would have refused the oxy...doesn't trust himself when he is on meds..."

When Chin walked in the door they could tell he had been crying and Kono ran up to him and threw her arms around her cousin. "Anything I can do Bro?" Danny asked when Kono finally released the man.

"Just a rough day, how are McGarrett and Grace?" He asked Danny.

"Boss Man took an oxy." Kono told him like it was a secret.

"How many times was he hit? He was favoring his right side when we got back to the courthouse but said he was fine."

"Five. Can you believe it? Vest caught three and he had two grazes to his leg." Kono said, crossing her arms, "He should be in a hospital."

"You have met him before...McGarrett doesn't do the hospital unless he is dying." Chin smirked. "For him to take an oxy...he must really trust you."

"He is laying down with Grace right now, she has nominated herself as protector."

"How is Rachel?"

"Fine physically...she let me bring Gracie home though..."

"Really was the housing..."

"Yeah...filed charges with the prosecutor. He won't be working in Hawaii again."

"You guys can use the rooms upstairs...I'm going to stay in with Steve and Gracie."

"It okay if I watch tv for a bit?" Chin asked.

"Yeah...helps get your mind off. Blankets on the back of the couch...I usually crash to espn." Danny said as he heard Grace wimpering upstairs. "Daddy duty awaits." He said nodding towards the stairs before sprinting up.

"Shhh I've got you Baby Girl...you are safe." Steve was cooing as Danny rushed into the room.

As Danny climbed into bed Grace pulled him closer to her and Steve, tangling their arms together around her. Once she was totally surrounded she quickly fell back asleep, "How's the pain Babe?" Danny whispered to his partner.

Steve reached his hand up and traced Danny's face, "You really care about me."

"And you are higher than a kite...how much oxy did you take?"

"Four. Danno is here so we are safe and it hurts." He said as he started to slur his words.

"How many does the bottle suggest taking?" Danny asked as Steve continued to pet his face.

"Two."

"How bad are you hurting that you doubled it."

"Hurts to breathe. Leg is fine."

"You keep letting Grace..."

"My Gracie helps me so much Danno." He loudly whispered.

"Your Gracie huh?"

"Can she be mine too?"

"Yes Steven, she loves her Uncle Steve."

"When you said they were...and then we had to leave you and go...it hurt...I haven't had that before...always just go and mission and whatever...I was scared." He said still running his hand on Danny's cheek.

Danny reached his hand back over and ran his thumb from Steve's nose around to the outside of his eye and to his ear, "That is a good thing Steven. Opening your heart."

"But now I need you." Steve said, blinking a tear from his eye.

"We need each other." Danny told him.

"Mmmm Danno safe." Grace mumbled as she rolled, flipping herself on top of her father. Danny grunted as she flopped around, "No gun...Mommy!...no..."

Danny wrapped his arms around her, "Gracie Danno has you...You are safe Baby."

"Danno...scared...love you." She mumbled in her sleep as she flopped around a little more until she settled with her head on his right shoulder with her arms and legs splayed out across him.

"Go to sleep Baby Girl, you are safe with us." Steve said rolling over to face Danny and Grace.

"Come here Babe." Danny said opening his arm up for Steve to snuggle into his side.

"Sure Danno?" Steve slurred.

"Yes Steven." He said tucking his hand under his partners neck and gently pulling him towards his body.

Steve scooted over and tucked one arm under his body with his chest pressed into Danny's side, head in the mans armpit. "You smell good."

"Your high." Danny chuckled, squeezing Steve's bare shoulder.

"I'm safe...difference Danno." He said putting his left arm on Danny's chest, his hand over Graces small one.

"You comfortable?" Danny asked as Steve kicked his legs around. "Just get comfortable would you."

Steve draped his leg over Dannys and nuzzled his head into his armpit, "Better."

Danny rolled his eyes as he was covered almost entirely by his daughter and best friend, "Goodnight Steven." He whispered as he felt Steve relax his body weight melting into him as his head slid up, as his lips parted his breath tickling Danny's neck. "Thank you God for saving them today." Danny whispered as he closed his own eyes, his own head lolling to the side coming to rest against Steve's.

When Kono woke up the next morning she stuck her head into check on her cousin who was snoring softly on their bosses childhood bed. She then went across the hall where she found Grace playing on her phone as she was laying across her father who was still asleep with Steve laying across his other side. "You want to surf before school?"

Grace nodded her head and with a huge grin she expertly untangled herself from the two, kissing each of them gently before running across the room. "I will be ready in like two minites."

When Danny woke up the first thing he noticed was Grace being gone...then he felt his phone in his hand and his partner draped across him, holding him tight. He clicked on his phone and saw two texts—from Kono and Grace that both said one word, 'surfing'.

He set his phone down and smiled. He ran his hand up and down Steve's back, feeling the slightly raised area he knew was where the bullets tried to end his Partner. He moved and pulled Steve further into him, he had to feel his best friend, really know that he was there...that he was still alive. Steve trusted every movement and didn't waiver in his relaxed state.

Danny felt a subtle change as Steve began to wake up but the two still clung to each other. When they heard Grace and Kono come back into the house Danny pulled Steve into a tight hug before they pulled back from each other and got up to start their day.


	17. Chapter 17

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 17.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

It had been a rough week, every time Steve would start to feel better he would push it and end up aggravating his ribs. Grace on the other hand was back to her blissful self. Rachel had let her stay with Danny and Steve through the weekend after Grace demanded she take care of her uncle. Who can argue with an adorable ten year old after all?

Grace helped Steve tinker with his fathers old car, mostly picking up screws and bolts or chasing down tools with made up names. Danny loved seeing the two of them together though, it is how he had always imagined her relationship with her uncle or Grandfather to be like. When Grace finally did go back home Steve pouted, pacing around the house like a caged animal until Danny finally agreed to help him with the car himself.

The first trip out of the house they made it nine miles...and then a few hundred more feet pushing it to a safe place for the tow truck to load it up. Danny ranted of course, because, well, that is what Danny does. The ranting and bickering is one of Danny's favorite things about Steve. It is their safe place. And since they just got a call about a boat full of college kids being kidnapped they both needed their safe place.

The longer the four worked together the better they were able to read each other and all had established their specialties in crime solving. They no longer had to ask what was wanted of them or what was expected and the team had an unspoken understanding of where the line was that could or could not be crossed...depending on the situation of course. With this case though, a kidnapping...multiple abductions...Steve was the face of the team but Danny was running the show. Abductions, kidnappings...whatever you want to call them...have become too much of a trigger for Steve. Taking a step back and allowing his partner to take the lead in the investigation helped them to stay on the side of the law.

When Steve got a phone call from the kidnapper he felt like he was going to be sick. Justin had been killed. Killed because his parents paid their portion of the ransom. Steve knew it was not likely they would be able to save all twelve but to actually know that one was dead...it was like it was his father all over again. When the kidnapper used Susan's name Steve had to bite his tongue. He had them. Her name had not been listed by the media, he had specifically requested it be left out.

As the team watched the parents reunite with their children Steve hung back, he was watching Kono, seeing her reaction eased his mind. They hadn't saved them all, but they had saved eleven of them. Together the four returned to the palace and Chin ordered some pizzas and they relaxed in the office. "What are you guys doing this weekend?" Danny asked as he finished his forth slice.

"Surfing. Suppose to be some good waves at the pipeline." Kono smiled.

"Fishing." Chin said, "Few cousins and I are going out to teach the young ones how to do it."

"Spear fishing?" Danny asked.

"No other kind Brah." Chin smiled. "What are you guys doing? Do you have Grace again this weekend?"

"She is with Rachel and Step Stan...they are doing to some fancy dinner thing on Saturday that Grace is trying to talk her way out of so we will see."

"McGarrett any plans?" Chin asked.

"Work on the car." Steve shrugged.

"That piece of junk is hopeless Babe." Danny teased.

"Classic Daniel. It is a classic."

"A classic that cannot make it ten miles down the Pali highway."

"Do you still have a boo-boo Daniel?"

"My back is killing me if that is what you are referring to." Danny said leaning back into the couch he had been sitting on.

"Poor Baby." Steve said scooting his chair over closer to Danny and subconsciously putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Today was a good day." Kono smiled. "I didnt think we were going to get any of them back..."

"Odds say that we wouldnt." Chin Ho said.

"Odds are nothing with the Five-O." Steve said. "We are better than other people."

"Full of your self much?" Danny smirked as he looked over at his best friend.

"Shut up you know you are the best at what you do." Steve smiled at him. Danny was modest...and a pessimist but Steve knew that he liked hearing he was good at what he did...and he was damn good at what he did.

"Who is on call this weekend?" Kono asked, looking at her watch and seeing what time it was.

"I am. Go. Have fun surfing. I will call you if we get a case." Steve smiled to her. "You did good today too."

"Thanks Boss Man." Kono smiled as she walked out of the office, "Night Guys." She called over her shoulder.

"You need a ride back to the house?" Chin asked as he picked up some of the garbage and tossed it in the trash.

"Nah...truck is here." Danny smirked, the truck had barely been used since the tsunami incident.

"I'm gonna call it a day then fellas. Have a good weekend." Chin said leaving the two alone in their office.

"Whats your plan Danno?"

"Don't have one." Danny shrugged.

"Watch the game?" Steve asked.

"What game?" Danny asked.

"Whatever game is on ESPN."

"You dont want to go home alone do you Steven?"

"I dont particularly want to talk about my feelings tonight Daniel."

"I didnt ask about feelings."

"You know I will just see my Dads brains all over the damn floor the second I walk into the house."

"You should really talk to someone about that. Its kinda fucked up."

"I do talk to someone." Steve said standing up and throwing an unused paper plate at his partner.

"You need to deal with your impossible need to save everyone."

"I do not have a problem with saving people Daniel...my problem is when I cant save them."

"Well you cant save everyone."

"I can damn well try." Steve said slamming his way out of the room. "Are you coming?" He yelled to his Partner.

"I am right behind you you big idiot." Danny said, nearly bumping into him when he stopped to turn around. "Drive like a human please. My back really is killing me." Danny said as they walked out to the truck together.

Surprisingly Steve drove slow, taking the curves at half the speed as he traditionally would, looking over at Danny anytime he hit a bump or made any unexpected move. "Take the pain meds." Steve said when they walked into the house a few minutes later.

"I am not a fan of being drugged."

"Dude. Seriously?"

"Did you really just call me Dude?" Danny smirked.

"Whatever. Just take it Danny. It really does help." Steve said tossing him the bottle and handing over a bottle of Longboard.

Danny looked at the bottle then back to Steve, "You wont laugh at me?"

"Seriously?" Steve laughed, "You do recall what happened when I took them the other night?"

"Nothing wrong with wanting human connection." Danny looked at him seriously.

"I was nuzzling you...just take the damn pills." Danny took two.

A half hour later Danny had laid down on the couch and was playing with his phone, "I miss Rachel." Danny sniffed.

Steve looked over at his partner and saw his bloodshot eyes, "Whatcha lookin at Danno?" Steve asked, taking the phone from his hands.

"Old photos." Danny said, "I never thought I would be divorced Steve...she...Rachel always questioned how I felt about her...she thought I was more into the job...into my partner...than her...the day she told me she was pregnant...she asked if I wanted out...I never wanted out...I was in...allllllllllll innnnn." Danny slurred.

Steve looked at the longboard and saw it was nearly full, clearly Danny was as susceptible to the effects of Oxy as he was. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah...but by the time I did it was too late...too much had happened..."

"How could too much have happened? How long did you wait?"

"Think about how old my daughter is... I lived in Jersey..."

"September 11?"

"My life changed that day in more ways than I can count." Danny said as a tear escaped from his eye.

"You arent the only one Bro." Steve said patting his friends leg. "How's your back doing?"

"Your shoulder probably hurts worse."

"My shoulder has been fine for days."

"Just pulled a muscle. It will be fine."

"You should lay down in a bed and let your back relax."

"No basketball on tv."

"TV in the bedroom and you arent watching anyway...you were looking at pictures of you and Rachel."

"Why doesnt she love me?" Danny asked.

"Come on Bro." Steve said standing up and reaching his hand out to his best friend. "If we are having this ridiculous conversation you are going to do it somewhere that wont make your back hurt worse than it already is."

Danny got up and bounced his way up the stairs, plopping down face first on Steve's bed. "Why doesn't she love me?" He said into his arm.

"I think she does love you...just dont think she was meant to be married to a cop."

"Detective."

"You know what I mean."

"Am I going to be alone forever?"

"You have a beautiful little girl. You wont ever be alone."

"Not what I meant." Danny whined.

Steve went to his side table drawer and pulled out some icy hot and sat down next to his partner and flipped up his shirt, rubbing the icy hot on his back shocking him, "what the hell?" Danny squealed, "thats cold!"

"Shut up. It will help." Steve said as he continued to massage it into his lower back.

"You haven't actually answered my question."

"Danny you know I cant tell you why Rachel left...but I do think she loves you."

"Just not enough...see this is why I didnt want to take anything...my mind...it just...Matty used to...but he is in Jersey...with all of my family."

"You have ohana here." Steve said.

"Dont know what I would do without you weirdos." Danny said turning his head to look at his partner, "You never turned on the tv."

"Games over."

"What game?"

"The one that was on downstairs."

"It is ESPN." Danny said flopping over to his back. "Why does everyone I love leave me?"

"Who else are you talking about Danno?"

"Everyone. Literally everyone..."

"Who else have you lost Danny?"

"Everyone! Dammit...I've lost everyone." He said reaching up and grabbing Steve's pillow and throwing it over his head. Steve went over and laid down on the other side of the bed and grabbed the remote, flipping the channels until he settled on an old documentary about world war two. "I cant lose you." Danny said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You are pessimistic."

"And you keep trying to get yourself killed."

"I am not suicidal Daniel."

"Our job...you almost died last week."

"I was shot..in the vest...we do wear them to keep us safe...and it worked, so last week I did not almost die."

"Five times in one day." He said, still talking into the pillow.

"So help me...I am not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Danny asked, peaking out from under the pillow.

"Yes weirdo." Steve said shaking his head. He watched with side eyes as Danny moved so his head rested on the pillow and he closed his eyes.

"I wish Rachel loved me." Danny yawned.

"I know Man."

"I don't want to be alone forever."

Steve reached his hand over and put it on Danny's shoulder, "Gotta find someone who I like Bro...otherwise...she wont last long."

"Rachel likes you."

"She does." Steve acknowledged.

"Does Catherine like me?"

"As far as I know."

"She doesnt like that you...uh...that you don't cry with her I guess."

"Cuz that is a thing." Steve rolled his eyes.

"You know what I am talking about."

"The majority of the time I have spent with Cath has been sneaking around and sex...we couldnt ever get close."

"You could have if you allowed yourself to...but you didnt...but you do...with me...and Gracie..and Chin and Kono...but not with her...she doesnt like it."

"Until I met you I hadnt cried since the night my Mom died."

"Why is it different with me?"

"Because you are safe Danno."

"If I am safe then why does everyone leave me?"

"Now we are talking in circles."

"I...why isnt the tv on ESPN?" Danny asked finally realizing the tv was on the documentary. "War...of course. You Steven are obsessed...and I cant see straight."

"Go to sleep then."

"You? You arent going to leave are you?"

"You are in my bed."

"Oh. Right. It is comfortable." Danny said with a goofy smile, "You love my Gracie. You are a good Uncle."

"Think so?"

"Yeah...she used to spend so much time with my Matty but when we came here...I haven't seen him since my going away party..."

"You talk to him quite a bit."

"Text every once in a while. Used to spend more time with him than I do with you."

"Hard to believe."

"We didnt work together but...after Rachel...I am still here because of Matty." Danny admitted, looking cautiously at Steve.

"You know I've got your back."

"You've got my back pushing your stupid car up the Pali Highway...which is why I am drugged and rambling like a blithering idiot."

"Its a classic."

"You are a classic." Danny mumbled yawning as his arm flopped down onto the bed coming to rest next to Steve's side.

"Goodnight Daniel." Steve said as he settled into the bed zoning out to the history channel knowing his best friend was safe next to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 18.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"My brother called and is coming to Oahu tomorrow." Danny told Steve as they were leaving the office headed to pick up Grace from Rachel.

"That was who just called you?"

"Guess he has business on the island. Asked if I can bring Gracie over tomorrow."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"My going away party."

"Shouldn't you be more excited then?"

"Something is off with him."

"You sure you aren't just being paranoid?"

"He told me he loved me."

"Uh... Danno he is your brother, kinda suppose to love each other."

"In my life I cannot even count five times he has said it... okay... maybe five... but our family... it is kinda just unspoken."

"So maybe he missed his big bro."

"I guess... what are we doing tonight anyway? Rachel said you called her to arrange whatever you arranged. Why didn't you just ask me?"

"This wasn't suppose to be your weekend but I got... well this is a one time opportunity and I wanted to surprise you too."

"You wanted to surprise me?"

"Just trust me."

"Oh here we go... what life threatening pineapple infested disaster are you making us..."

"Just shit up and listen to your Bon Jovi and relax." Steve said trying not to laugh.

An hour later the three of them were climbing into a helecopter, Danny in the back and Grace upfront with Steve. As they flew around the island Danny smiled as Grace asked a million and one questions about the helecopter, not once did she ask where they were going. Danny had a feeling that she knew where they were going.

As they landed Grace got even more excited and was dancing around Steve as they made their way to an awaiting limo. "We literally just flew in a giant circle." Danny said as he climbed into the limo, "My car is right over there." He said pointing to his Camero.

"Gracie are you having fun?"

"Yeah. You didn't tell Danno the surprise did you?"

"Surprise?"

"Yes Daniel, surprise. Now why don't you pop a longboard for yourself and give your little girl her soda and enjoy the ride?"

"Ride to where?"

"You'll see Daddy." Grace said taking her cream soda and snuggling into Steve's side.

As they drove through Honolulu to Waikiki Steve couldn't help but grin. When they stopped outside of the Coral Princess Steve slid out of the car and told Danny and Grace to wait. Danny wanted to argue but Grace was practically jumping out of her skin so he settled back into the seat.

When Steve opened up the door again he looked in and smiled, "Right in here Brah. Biggest fan on the island is right inside."

When Danny looked over he saw Jonathan Bon Jovi climbing into the limo. "Danno, aren't you going to say hi?" Grace asked, giggling as her father sat with his jaw on the floor.

"Hear you are a fan. Nice to meet you." The man said to Danny, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Danno thinks you are the best ever Mr uh... Uncle Steve what should I call him?"

"Just call me John." The man said with a smile, "Thanks for agreeing to do this."

"No problem..normally he doesn't shut up, guess I finally found something so surprising he is speechless for the first time in his life." Steve smiled at his Partner.

"Uh... what are we doing?" Danny said looking at Steve.

"Private security tonight. Chin and Kono are with the band." Steve smiled.

"You brought my daughter to..."

"To go backstage at her first Bon Jovi concert. Yeah. I did. You are constantly telling me Grace needs to learn about something from home."

"We get to go backstage and watch...uh... you." Danny said looking over at his idol.

"Soundcheck, backstage access, green room. Dinner. Merch." John smiled st Danny.

"It was so hard to keep this secret Daddy. Uncle Steve told me a month ago."

"You have known for a month?"

"When he booked the show I called the Governor and volunteered us. Didn't think you would mind." Steve smirked.

Danny finally started to talk and they shared stories about growing up in Jersey as they drove the rest of the way to the stadium. Steve led them through the back entrance to the green room where they met up with Chin, Kono and the band.

The first thing Steve did was bring everyone together for a photo, then Kono brought out a bag of swag for Grace and Danny and John grabbed a record from the bag and signed it for Danny before passing it to the rest of the band to sign as well.

The night went by in a blur of excitement and fantastic music. Security was a piece of cake, another company doing the crowd control. Grace fell asleep in the limo laying across Steve and John and of course Danny had to snap a photo. When Steve came back to the limo after taking him to his hotel room Danny smiled at goofily at him.

"What?" Steve asked with a smile back as Grace crawled sleepily back into his lap.

"You did all this."

"Thought You could use a little bit of home...and now your brother is here."

"You actually made it so I could spend time with Jonathan Bon Jovi." Danny said in awe.

"Yeah?"

"I would have been happy with tickets."

"Ohana Bro. You needed something from home and our job has some pretty amazing perks." Steve smiled, brushing Graces hair out of her eyes. When they were back to the camero Steve carried Grace over and buckled her into her seat before climbing in the driver side.

"What was with the helicopter ride?" Danny asked.

"Grace said she wanted to go on one so..."

"You spoil her."

"That is what Uncles are suppose to do Daniel."

"Thank you."

Steve smiled, "Apartment or my..."

"Your house is good, it's closer." Danny said, even though it was only three miles further to his place.

"You got it." Steve carried Grace in and tucked her into bed as Danny stood back and watched, eventually laying down next to his little girl. "She's lucky to have a Dad like you." Steve said smiling as he squeezed his foot before walking out of the room.

"She is lucky to have an amazing Uncle." Danny yawned, "Bon Jovi...we spent the evening with Jonathan Bon Jovi."

"Night Danno." Steve said as he walked into his bedroom, flopping down on his bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

When Danny woke up the next morning he went downstairs and found Grace and a Steve sitting on the lanai each with a mug in hand and wet hair. "That better not be coffee you are drinking." Danny smiled, "And did you two seriously go surfing?"

"The waves were killa Danno we had to...and this is hot chocolate." She said sticking her tongue out at him showing a small marshmallow.

"Killa Huh?"

"How'd you sleep?" Steve asked, "More coffee in the pot."

"How long have you been up?" Danny asked.

"Hour or so." Steve smiled to Grace.

"You woke him up, didn't you Monkey?"

"I wanted to go surfing." She shrugged.

"You want to go get dressed and ready to see your Uncle Matty?"

"Can Uncle Steve come too?"

"I have to run to work for a bit, you have fun though okay? Be sure to get so,e good stories about Danno though." Steve smirked.

"Working on the weekend?"

"Just in the office. You go have fun with your Brother. I will call you if I need you."

"Promise me you will stay in the office."

"With Chin...and I told you I will call if we need you."

"You will call if we get a case."

"Who is the Boss again?" Steve laughed as he got up, brushing past Danny as he walked into the house.

"You stink." Danny said moving back, "Go take a shower."

"I stink huh." Steve teased.

"You smell like the ocean."

"Smells like home Danno."

When Grace ran back into the kitchen, her bag packed and ready to go she gave Steve a kiss on the cheek before turning to her dad and tapping her foot. "See ya Babe." Danny said as the two went out the door.

Steve sat at his desk flipping through old case files, studying his fathers work when he got a call from HPD saying that someone had taken out a prominent judges daugter. He yelled out to Chin and Kono that they had a case before calling Danny and sharing his info with all of them.

Steve hated to take Danny away from the time he had with his brother, and gave him the option to stay but Danny is Dam y and felt he needed to be with his partner. As the day wound down there was not much left they could do so Steve drove Danny to go pick up Grace.

"You know I really appreciate this escort through the Hilton." Danny smirked. "I'm just stopping in to pick up Grace."

"It's no big deal. Besides, I want to meet your Brother."

"Well, be warned...Mr Wallstreet has quite the personality."

"Runs in the family, huh?" Steve teased as they looked up and saw Matt, Grace and Rachel sitting around a table together.

"Hey Rach, What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Daniel." She smiled, and nodded to Steve who hung back.

"I invited her. Come on, it's been a long time since we've had a family meal." Matt smiled, "It'll be just like old times."

"Steven. My brother Mathew. Mathew..."

"Good to meet you."

"Great to meet you."

"Well, can you stay a while?"

"Uh, no Stan?"

"Well, he's in Boston on business."

"Again?"

"Daniel."

"What?"

"He, Uh, I'lol leave you to it. You stay Danny."

"Come on, come on Steve."

"Even cops can spare a half hour to grab some food, come on."

"Come on, hang out, I got Danny's favorite, surf n turf."

Steve looked to Danny and he went and got a chair for his partner. What was a family dinner if family wasn't there...and Steve was family. As Rachel, Danny and Matt shared old stories Steve kept an eye on Danny...and Grace. Having her parents in the same place...was good for her to see them relaxed. Matt did that. Matt relaxed Danny, brought out the fun in him.

When Steve noticed Danny stiffen he leaned towards him and Danny pointed out the feds sitting at the bar. The two went over and had a conversation that quickly led to Steve pulling out his phone and speed dialing the Governor. When the FBI agent said that Matt was the focus of a major investigation Danny felt his stomach drop.

After the agents left Steve put his hands on Danny's shoulders to ground him. Steve was scarcely listening, just hearing the phrase kid brother over and over. Danny told him that for half a year he had talked him off a ledge...admitting that he wouldn't be there if it weren't for his brother.

"We need to get back to the table...we will walk them out, let Grace go home with Rachel...tomorrow you come back and you figure this out with Matt."

"We have the case."

"Family first Danno...always."

"I don't know how..."

"Just breathe. We will walk Rachel and Grace out and then I will take you home."

"I don't want to go to my..."

"I just said I would take you home. You are okay Danny." Steve said slinging his arm around his best friend, leading him back to the table. "Well guys, this was great but uh, I have to back to the courthouse bright and early."

"Oh Goodness I didn't realize how late it was, Grace has school in the morning." Rachel said standing up.

Steve reached down and picked up Grace, who quickly nuzzled her face into Steve's neck and going limp in his arms. "We'll walk you out Rach." Steve smiled. "Good to meet you tonight Matt."

"Great to meet the Super SEAL in living color." Matt smiled at him, "Someone is quite fond of her uncle Steve." He explained, nodding to His niece.

Danny gave Matt a hug before they walked out towards Rachel's car. Steve got her quickly into her seat before turning back to Danny who looked like he was two seconds from falling apart. Rachel noticed too pulled Danny in for a hug and he breathed her in, wordlessly saying goodbye to her. Steve threw his arm back around his Partner, quickly leading him to the camero and taking him home. Steve didn't question it when Danny laid down in the bed with him, he knew he didn't want to be alone and sometimes just being together made everything safer.

When Danny left for the hotel Steve went into work. The two had racked up nearly a dozen text or call updates between them as they updated each other on their every move.

Steve knew something was wrong when Danny called ten minutes after saying he was walking into the hotel and despite another bombing he left Chin and Kono to go be with Danny.

As Danny freaked out about them following too closely in the truck, that Steve pointed out he did not know, and called the number for a charter flight company he saw the card for. As Danny tried to listen in on Matt's conversation he looked as though he may be sick.

When the signal was blocked as the door closed the feeling worsened. Steve stayed silent as his best friend fidgeted in the passenger seat. When Matt came out a half hour later he finally took in a breath. "You want to follow him or check in on Chin and Kono?"

"Just...drive please." He said knowing now that his brother was in way over his head and despite his connections he didn't know if he could help him.

Working the case for a couple hours helped calm him down before he drove himself back to the hotel to meet up with his family again. All of the tension returned and hit him like a ton of bricks as soon as he saw Matt's face though.

Rachel saw right through him and called him out when Matt went into the water with their daughter. When Danny told her what was going on she was visibly upset, Matt was her family too. She finally talked him into talking to Matt about it, helping him as much as he could...all the same things Steve had told him earlier that day. Not too long after that Rachel had Grace say goodbye to her uncle. Something Danny struggled to watch because he knew it would more than likely be years before she would ever see him again.

When Danny followed Matt up to the hotel room he quickly got into an argument. It broke his heart to hear what his kid brother had done and he knew he wouldn't be able to help him...but he could stick with him, love him through it. When he thought he had Matt convinced to go with him back to New York he left the hotel and immediately called Steve.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going back with him."

"Back?" Steve asked, distracted by noise around him, "Are you close to Pi'ikoi Middle School?"

"Yeah. Like two minutes away from there, why?"

As Steve told him who he was looking for he got into his own truck and sped there as fast as he could, arriving as Danny found the suspect. This child they were able to save. After booking Danny told Steve he had to pick up his brother.

"He used our third grade gym teachers name to book the flight...was going to skip out in the morning."

"Sorry man."

"Yeah...me too."

"Let me give you guys a ride to the airport."

"Nah, you don't have to do that."

"Come on...come on, we'll talk in the truck."

As the two talked it was mostly Danny ranting about how he should have been there, should have protected him. Steve just listened, didn't argue even though Danny knew Steve didn't believe a single thing he said. What happened was not his fault, didn't change the fact that Danny was devastated.

They arrived at Matt's room to find the FBI raiding it, completely tossing the place. As the FBI dolled out the money laundering scheme Danny froze, Steve however interjected...telling them hat he had a boat on the opposite side of the island...apologizing to Danny as he rambled his story.

That story gave Danny enough time, with Steve's psychotic driving to get to the airfield. Steve stayed in the truck as Danny ran towards the plane...towards his brother. Shoot him or say goodbye. That was the impossible choice that he was left with.

When Danny walked back to the truck Steve got out and wrapped him in his arms, "I got you." Steve repeated over and over.

"Need to tell Rach." He finally said.

"Okay." Steve said, driving them towards his ex wife's house.

"Will you...?" Danny started to ask.

"I got you." He told him again.

Steve parked at the gate and gave Danny the time he needed, "Do you want to...or should I go by myself?"

"Go talk to Rachel...I'll be right here." Steve said reaching over and squeezing his best friends shoulder. Danny nodded and got out and walked up to the door.

"Danny." Rachel said seeing his partners broken heart in his body as she opened the front door, "What happened?"

"He's gone. Matty's gone. I lost him." He said, using the same words from their childhood.

Rachel pulled him into her arms and held him as he cried into her shoulder, when he pulled back a few moments later she asked, "Do you two want to come in, have tea?"

"How did you know he is..."

"You are different when you are around him, more like you were before Grace was born."

"We should go, it is late." Danny said to her, drawing into himself.

"Daniel. He is your brother." She said as she stepped past Danny and waved for Steve to come over.

Danny sank to the front step, drawing his knees to his chest and crying and in an instant Steve was at his side. "Get him in the house will you?" Rachel asked, giving Steve a sad smile.

"Come on Danno." Steve urged, taking Danny's hand and leading him up, putting his arm around him as he led him into the living room. "Will we wake up Gracie?"

"She is at her classmates, a sleep over." Rachel answered. "What happened tonight?"

"The FBI got him on a money laundering deal but he changed up the plans...Gave Danny the option to shoot him or..."

"Do you know where he was going?"

"The FBI is going to show up out our parents house...they don't know...God! This will kill our Mom."

"Daniel, I can call them if that would help."

Danny gave a barely perceptible nod and Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocking it before handing it to Rachel. Danny held his head in his hands as tears slipped between his fingertips onto the floor below.

Rachel took the phone into the other room, what she was saying though, Danny knew his Mother was sobbing and he started to hyperventilate. "My fault...mine...I lost him...my fault..."

Steve put his arms around him and held Danny's back tight into his chest, locking his arms in front of him and rocking gently back and forth. He could see Rachel watching them, and as Danny relaxed into him she visibly relaxed as well. "I got you." Steve told him again.

When Rachel finally got off the phone, having repeated it to their father and one of his sisters before making her way back into the living room Danny had fallen asleep, his head lolled back on Steve's shoulder snoring softly in his ear. "I have not seen him trust anyone since Grace...since before Grace was born...you are good for him."

"There is nothing we can do to help him now. FBI has him on tape...they showed us the damn tape..." Steve said, barely above a whisper.

"Danny should go be with his family for a few days, help them deal with all of this." Rachel said, "Matt's apartment, his office..."

"Everything will be seized by the FBI and held until they find him."

"He should be with his family." Rachel said again.

Steve pulled out his phone and booked a one way ticket for his best friend to fly back to New Jersey before texting Kono and asking her to go to his apartment and pack a bag for him, giving the address for Rachel's. "Kono will be here within the hour with a bag for him. Earliest flight out is at one."

Danny turned in his sleep so his side was against Steve as he stretched out his legs he wrapped his arm around him. "Oh Danny." Rachel mumbled, near tears, "The two of them were inseparable...the trouble they got into together, you would not believe the stories I heard over the years. When I left...Matty he..."

"He stayed with Danny for six months...every night...". Steve said looking at Rachel.

"Not too long after Danny moved here, to be close to Grace...Matt called me and told me to stop hurting him."

"That was around the time we met?"

"Yes. Before you...Danny was one spark away from...he has quite the temper you know."

"Kono is here." Steve said glancing down at his phone.

Rachel got up and answered the door, leading the young woman into her home. As soon as she saw Danny she ran over—Steve's outstretched hand stopping her from plowing into them, "Let him sleep." Steve said as he protectively tightened his arm around the mans shoulder.

"What the hell happened? Where is he going that I had to pack him a bunch of shirts with ties?" Kono impatiently asked.

"He is going to Jersey. He can let everyone know what is going on when he is ready."

"He was crying." Kono said reaching down and brushing the hair from his closed eyes.

"Grace is okay isn't she?" Kono asked softly.

"Grace is fine, at a sleepover." Rachel said as her eyes tested up again, she was so happy that Danny had people in his life who cared about him and was starting to see why Danny had stopped asking her to move back home.

"Did something happen to his parents? Or his brother? He was here wasn't he?" Kono asked, seeing the grimace on Steve's face she asked again, "What happened to his brother?"

"Matty...lost Matty." Danny mumbled in his sleep and Steve started to whisper into his ear again until he relaxed against him, once again asleep.

"His brother had an indictment coming down from the FBI and instead of turning himself in he ran." Rachel told Kono.

"Damn...poor Danny... Boss Man are you going with him?"

"No. He needs to be with his family right now."

"You are his family." Rachel and Kono said at the same time.

"Danny needs to do this on his own." Steve said, knowing that the only way his friend will get through is to just do it and then come back and fall apart.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Kono asked.

"Daniel knows how to use his phone." Rachel said smiling at Steve, "He knows if he wants him there he would jump on the next plane."

"Or hijack one." Kono smirked. "Does he even know you got him a flightbout?"

"Danny trusts that things will be taken care of." Rachel told her.

"You and Chin go into work as normal, I will be in after I drop him off." Steve said, dismissing her.

"Will you at least try and sleep before coming in?"

"Kono I can take care of myself." Steve smiled at her.

"No. You take care of each other." She argued with a smile.

"Don't argue with her Steven, she is right." Danny said without moving from his spot against his Partner.

"Danny is there is anything..." Kono started.

"Take care of my Boy here. He is going to be a mess." Danny said looking over at Kono he reached out his hand to her and she took it, "Thank you." He told her before he dropped his hand back down, wrapping it around Steve.

"I will see you in a few hours." Steve smiled sadly at Kono.

"Have a safe trip Brah." She said, "You better call."

"Your team is quite close Daniel." Rachel said sitting down next to her ex husband. "I am thankful you have them."

"How did they seem?"

"Hurt. Sad. Scared...same as what you are feeling right now." Rachel answered.

"Your flights at one." Steve said, answering Danny's unasked question.

"I should eat...we should eat before...airplane food just...and the flight is..."

"You will fly through LA. You land in Jersey at five in the morning local time."

"Yeah I should eat." Danny said sitting up.

"Why don't you use Graces bathroom to shower before you go?"

When Danny was ready a half hour later he quickly said goodbye to Rachel as Steve grabbed his bag and led the way out.

Steve followed Danny into the airport, bypassing all security and into one of the airport restaurants. As they sat down Danny rambled off all the things he thought Steve would need to do while he was gone. Then Steve listed off all the things Danny forgot about and adding the things he should do whilst on the mainland. Including checking in with each other multiple times a day.

When it was time to board Steve followed Danny and handed him a sat phone as he hugged his best friend goodbye. "When you start to freak out this works over the ocean." Steve smiled, having remembered Danny's rambling about him hating flying. "I don't care what time it is...you...just use your phone."

"I hate this." Danny said gripping the phone in his hand.

"I know, but you've got this...". Steve said patting him on the back.

"Steven." Danny started to say something but changed his mind.

"I've got you." He smiled, "Go Danno. Be with your family."

Steve stood by the window as he watched the plane pull away from the gate and smiled when his phone buzzed. 'Didnt need first class.'

He smiled and sent one back, 'Try to sleep.'

Steve stopped back by Rachel's to meet Grace after school so they could tell her together the children's version of what happened. She took it in stride, it had been a year between visits before so to her it was going to be like that again.

When Steve finally made it to the office he found Kono pacing back and forth in his office. "I looked up what the FBI has on Matt...it's not good."

"We know."

"Have you heard from Danny yet?"

"He is on the plane."

"You gave him the sat phone. It turned on twenty minutes ago."

"Turned on?"

"That's what I said."

Steve pulled out his phone and sent a text, 'breathe.'

Five seconds later he got a response back that was typical of his partner, 'Gracie?'

'She is fine. Said she loves Her Danno.'

'Case?'

'Relax. And no.' Steve responded. Earning no response back he slid his phone into his pocket. "Just work as normal...This is just vacation time for him, he hasn't seen his family in a year." Steve told her as Chin walked in.

"That means the same to you McGarrett." Chin smirked.

"I am fine." The three went to work, catching up on paperwork and Steve lost track of time.

"I'm in LA." Danny said into the phone, "I had forty seven voice mails from my mother."

"You are fine Daniel."

"I lost him Steven."

"We will find him."

"What do I say to my Mom...to my sisters?"

"Rachel told them already. Your job is to just be there."

"This sucks." Danny said, starting a much needed rant and Steve couldn't help but smile as he put the phone on speaker and set it down on his desk.

"You board in ten minutes Daniel." Steve eventually cut him off.

"You think I need a reminder?"

"There is a Xanax in the outside pocket of your bag."

"Seriously?"

"Take it. Sleep on the plane."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Your apartment."

"You sure?"

"Get on the plane. Take the Xanax. Call me when you land in Jersey. I will listen to you bitch as you head to your parents. Oh and there will be a Camero waiting for you at Budget."

"Got everything covered then."

"I try."

"You could have come with me."

"You and I both know this would have been harder for you to be there for your family if I was there. The second you get back though Danno... or if you need me..."

"I don't know how I am going to do this." Danny said, his voice shaking.

"You do Danny and you can call me anytime."

"I do want you here." Danny said as he boarded the plane.

"Xanax right now."

"Bossy pain in my ass." Danny mumbled into the phone as he took the small pill.

"You need to hang up."

"Can we just..."

"Danny you are fine. You have the other phone you can text from once you are in the air but you need to sleep."

When they hung up Steve got up and closed up the office before taking the Camero to Danny's apartment. He showered and then laid down in his best friends bed. Sending the sat phone a quick text. 'I'm going to bed. Gnight Danno.'

Two minutes later he got a message back, 'low dose my ass.'

'Wake me up when you land.' Steve sent back before setting his phone down and quickly falling asleep.

At two am Steve grumbled a hello as his phone rang before Danny launched into an Epic tirade that lasted the entire drive from the airport to his parents driveway a half hour away.

"Go kiss your mother. Be strong for them. I will have my phone on me." Steve said as they got off the phone. Feeling sick to his stomach Steve got out of bed and went into the living room and laying down on the couch with the tv on.

He was awakened again at seven by his phone ringing, "Miss me already Danno?" Steve answered.

"Thank you for taking care of my boy." A woman answered.

"Mrs Williams?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of my boy." She repeated.

"How is he doing?" Steve asked wondering how she managed to get his phone away from him.

"I fed him and sent him to bed. He was typing out a message to you when he fell asleep...wanted you to know that he doesn't know how he is going to do this...that he wanted you here...but the message went on to say thanks for staying..."

"Danno is sleeping now?"

"Yes, curled up in his brothers bed..."

"Will you hold the phone to his ear?"

"It's there." She said and he could tell she put him on speaker.

"Danno...you are safe. I've got you." Steve told him.

"Need you." Danny said rolling into his back, waking slightly but not enough to be with it.

"Why did you lay in Matty's bed?"

"I lost him...I lost Matty." He mumbled, tears falling from his still closed eyes.

"Danny you listen to your Partner. You are safe and what happened...it's not your fault." Steve knew that Danny needed this push and was thankful his Mom had called him. "You have your parents there Danny. Your Mom and your Dad...you have your family. You need to let them in."

"I lost Matty...they will be mad." Danny sobbed into the phone.

"Danny, Baby... we aren't mad at you." Steve heard his Mother say as she sat down on the bed with her son. "Oh Baby..." she said as he heard Danny sob.

"Danno, you call me later. I've got you." Steve said into the phone.

"Steve...I..."

"Spend time with your family Brah. I'll be here."

"Thank you." Steve heard his mother say as the phone was hung up.

Not long after Steve made it into the office he got a text, "You are a pain in my ass."

"Miss you too Danno."


	19. Chapter 19

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 18.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

Steve tracked Danny's flight and the second it landed he was waiting at the gate. Seeing his friend he grabbed the bag from his shoulder and threw his arm around the man, leading him quickly from the airport. He opened the door to the Camero and he climbed in, asleep before Steve even had time to buckle the seatbelt for him. Steve drove him to his house and without waking his friend he was able to lead him into the living room, having him lay down on the couch.

Steve sat, working on his laptop from his recliner, watching, ready to jump up if needed. Danny had told him that he had started having nightmares while he had been in New Jersey, bad enough that he had just decided not to sleep...living off of a combination of caffeine and terror to stay awake. Danny's father had ended up calling him telling him how bad it actually was and that was when Steve booked him a flight back to Hawaii.

Danny felt Steve's presence and he felt the terror melt from his body, Steve made him safe. Whatever bad things could potentially happen, Steve would find a way to get them both through. When Danny opened his eyes seven hours later he looked over and found his partners eyes staring right back at him.

Steve set his laptop down and went over to the couch, moving the pillow under Danny's head as his friend moved to use his leg for his pillow. "Your Dad had to call me...I talked to you 42 separate times in the last three days." He said sadly as he put his hand over his best friends heart. Danny wrapped his hand around his wrist and blinked as he looked up at him, tears streaming from his eyes. Steve quickly pulled Danny up so he was holding him, holding his ear to his own chest so Danny could hear his heart beating through his shirt.

"I lost him." Danny mumbled as he grabbed onto his friends strong arms that held him as if his own life depended on it.

Steve held him as he cried all the tears he had held back since he boarded the flight home. There was no other way. Danny was like him, each friend..every family member he couldn't help or save...it was on him, a part of who he was. Saying he was okay or that what happened wasn't his fault...they were just empty words. "I got you." Was the only thing Steve said. "I got you."

It took a couple weeks for Danny to feel like he was back in the swing of things once he returned to Hawaii. The team had put alerts on all of Matt's code names, Nick names, credit cards, banking information and phones but they all knew it wasn't hard to disappear if you had enough money. Danny had unofficially moved in with Steve, he felt safer there...calm. After the forth day he had started to go home each morning to shower and check his mail, he had also gotten in the habit of taking Grace to school every morning, something Rachel deemed completely unnecessary since they had a driver but it gave him more time with his little girl so she didn't argue.

As Danny walked in with a paper bag in hand Steve started firing off questions...the man had to know everything. The two had become ridiculously codependent and were in their own world and didn't notice an outsider walk into their office at first. When she introduced herself by playing Johns tape recording Danny and Steve both felt their stomachs drop. Steve instantly threw his walls up, even from Danny and became defiant to Jenna.

They bickered in the car ride to the hotel where there was a potential jumper, they had been handed the case because HPD was held up with a gang issue and surfing competition on the other side of the island. When they got there Max told them right away that the costumes man was not a jumper. As they investigated the murder Steve tried to distance himself from Danny, which of course did not go over well.

"Sit down. Shut up and listen to me!" Danny yelled, storming into his Partners office. "Whatever is going on with you and the CIA you need to talk to me." He said, quickly losing steam.

"Jenna is a low level analyst...not on assignment...she took a leave of absence." Steve told him.

"How do you know that? Wait...I don't want to know...what insane plan is brewing in that stupid head of yours?"

"She has to know something. She has my Dads recorder."

"Can you for once in your life not do something insane?"

"I am going to find out who killed my mother...why my sister was kidnapped...Danny I can't not do something."

"Then let me help you."

"I'm not going to let you destroy your career."

"It isn't just about you." Danny glared at him.

"I will have her come here then...work here...will that satisfy you?"

"You have work to do. A case we are working on."

"You, Kono and Chin Ho can do that."

"You listen and you listen good. We will do the investigating but when it comes time to do anything you damn well better be my backup." Danny told him and that was their compromise, there was no arguing. Steve knew he would be there for his Partner.

As the team worked to solve one murder they found evidence to turn that into a second and managed to solve both, all while Steve obsessed over Wo Fat with Jenna Kaye. He at least was trying to keep Danny in the loop. Danny knew he wasn't telling him everything, but the fact that he was telling him anything...he knew he was trying. For Steve McGarrett to share anything meant a lot.

"He told me I wouldn't like what I found and to stop digging." Steve slammed into his kitchen, chucking his phone across the counter where Danny caught it and plugged it into the charger. "He threatened me and told me to stop searching."

"Which you refuse to do so what is your plan?" Danny asked as he slid a lasagna into the oven.

"Jenna thinks that he is the key...that he has information...she doesn't think he is the one making the decisions though."

"You disagree?"

"He isn't much older than me. I was sixteen when my mother was killed...no way he was hiring people to kill when he was that young."

"You think he hired Hesse to kill your father?"

"Yes." Steve yelled as he plopped down into the recliner, kicking it back and covering his eyes with his arm. "I just have no idea why he would want to murder my Dad..or who would have wanted my Mom killed." He said, barely loud enough for Danny to hear from the kitchen.

"You want to surf while we wait for dinner? Got an hour." Danny asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't want to surf." Steve mumbled.

"Nope."

"You would go?"

"Yes."

"Sit out there with a Longboard?"

"You got it." Danny said grabbing two from the fridge and popping them open, passing off one as Steve walked by him.

"I want to kill him."

"You want answers more...that is a problem for you."

"I want my family."

"Tell me about your family."

"Danny you already know about them...probably more than I do since you had to go through everything when my Dad..."

"I know what I read and saw...tell me about your family. About you."

"Danny you know about me."

"Dammit Steven just talk. You are clearly missing your parents right now so talk about them."

"How is that suppose to help?"

"You know what? I have no idea. Just thought the human part of you might...Oh I dunno, be human for five minutes."

Steve stared at him for a solid five minutes before he spoke, whisper at first, "That spot you are in...mom used to sit there. She could see Mary in the grass and me in the water at the same time...and she could see into the garage to watch...she loved watching my Dad. She knew nothing about cars but...the smile she had when she watched him...she really loved him. You know?"

Danny nodded and smiled but didn't say anything. "She never missed a game...all my scout stuff...she was there for everything...until..."

"Until she wasn't." Danny finished for him. "I think our Moms would have liked each other."

"You Mom reminded me of mine...when I talked to her...it was like talking to her."

"What would you say to your Mom if you had five minutes with her?"

"Danny I can't..."

"You can. It is okay to be human sometimes."

"I would tell her I loved her." Steve said looking over at his friend, "That's it...I don't...I don't remember ever telling her."

Danny reached over and put his arm around Steve's shoulders, giving him a quick hug, "Your Mom loved you." He told him, no doubt in his mind. He had seen the old family albums, all of them...shrines to what their family had been like. "Can I show you something?" Danny asked when Steve set down his empty bottle.

Earning a nod Danny got up and motioned for Steve to follow. He led him into the house and had him sit down on the sofa before going to the den and grabbing an album from a shelf that was separate from where the rest of the albums were kept. "What is this?" Steve asked as Danny plopped it on his lap.

"Look at it dummy." Danny rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to pull dinner from the oven.

"Where did you find this?" He heard Steve ask after a couple minutes.

After Danny dished up a couple plates he brought them into the living room, "It was in the desk." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Put it down and eat something." Danny said taking the album from him.

"Those photos...they were..."

"I think your mom was working on it when she was killed. Goes through the championship game."

"This lasagna is really good."

"Why are you always surprised that I can cook?"

"Mary asked how you have been doing since you got back from Jersey."

"You tell her?"

"I didn't tell her you went to Jersey."

"Oh."

"Since when do you talk to my sister?"

"Few times a week since she went back to LA."

"You didn't say anything."

"Didn't know I needed to."

"Thank you."

"Is there a game on?"

"There is always a game on." Steve rolled his eyes as Danny flipped the tv to ESPN.


	20. Chapter 20

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 20.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"This is not a hike Steven". Danny said jogging to keep up with his partner, "Your dad used to bring you up here when you were a kid?"

"Every year."

"Yeah, well, that explains a lot."

"You can bring Gracie up here when she gets a little older." Steve smiled back at his friend.

"Gracie wants to go get a manicure or pedicure okay, she is not interested in seeing old graffiti on rocks. This is basically child abuse."

"They're called petroglyphs, Danny."

"Petroglyphs is just a fancy name for graffiti etched into rocks."

"You know what? I remember the first time I beat my Father to the summit...Remember it like it was yesterday."

"All due respect, what is wrong with a good old fashioned baseball game?"

"I've never been to a professional baseball game."

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

As the conversation switched from the hike to Wo Fat Steve slowed to a more comfortable pace for his partner. He wasn't in a race with Danny.

Once they reached the petroglyphs they were both more relaxed. Nature was calming for the both of them, that was until Steve found someone down the cliff. A dead someone down the cliff Steve quickly found after scaling the rock to get down to the small ledge.

The panic that Danny felt as he watched a large rock break off and hit Steve in the head knocking him down, and nearly off the cliff was something he never wanted to experience. As he called his best friends name, not earning a response he went through all the worst case scenarios in his mind. When Steve began to move Danny yelled even louder, if he moved too far the wrong way he would tumble off the small ledge. Once Captain America had his pack and was safely away from the ledge Danny ran up to the summit in search of cell coverage to call for a medivac. Rather than calling 9-1-1 he called Chin and gave him the rundown before running back down the steep incline back to where he had left his partner.

As the clouds rolled in the urgency for rescue became more intense. If the rain started the slanted ledge he was on would become a waterfall. Untangling the rope Danny was able to help a broken armed Steve up to the trail just as the medivac arrived. As the Army guys raised Steve up into the chopper Steve thanked him and laughing Danny drew a heart across his chest and pointed up to his partner, something that he and Gracie did often.

Chin Ho rode in the medivac with Steve to the hospital as Danny stayed behind to ensure propper recovery of the murder victim. Rather than going with the crime scene techs back to the lab he went straight to the hospital where he found Chin Ho and Steve arguing in front of the doctor about him needing pain medication and surgery to repair his shattered arm. Steve finally agreed to medication and surgery if he was allowed to remain awake and if Danny was allowed in the surgical suite with him.

The argument post surgery for whether or not he could go home was quickly halted by Danny, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed and glaring at his best friend, "I almost lost you today. You will listen to the doctors, Chin and I are going to meet up with Kono and work the case while you rest and listen to the nurses. I will keep you updated on the case as much as I can."

"I am fine Danny."

"You have a concussion and just had surgery to fix your shattered arm. Fine is not a word I would use to describe you Steven."

"The hospital...I just..."

"Humor me, please. I will be back here tonight." Danny promised him. "I will have my phone on me."

"I do not want any more medicine."

"Stay in bed and be nice to the nurse."

"You will be back?"

"Yes Steven, tonight."

"And you will stay."

"I will be back." Danny said reaching over to pat Steve on the shoulder before leaving the hospital room, Chin in tow.

As soon as the two arrived back at HQ, Kono asked about Steve. They quickly updated her and started working the case. When Kono went to inform the family of the vic Chin and Danny went to find Sal Groves, the suspect int he murder who of course tried to speed off in his boat...to which Danny and Chin jumped from the dock onto the boat to catch the man. The more the spent time with Sal Groves the less Danny thought he was the one who murdered the victim he and Steve had found earlier that morning. Kono quickly found a connection to the Jordan Rutherford case and as the three of them talked about the connection Kono recieved a call saying that it was time for them to go and visit their Auntie Mele.

"Go. Go." Danny told them, "McGarrett is on his way here now, I've got this."

"Thanks Danny." Kono said walking over and giving him a quick hug.

"You need anything you call." Danny told them as they walked out.

Once Kamakona dropped Steve off at 5-O him and Danny went over to the restaurant that purchased the fish, quickly finding the missing bullet. Danny dropped Steve off at HQ and went to his apartment to grab each of them fresh clothes. Kono was waiting for Steve and updated him on what they had and checked over his wounds, teasing him about the lovely smell that came with him.

"Lets clean you up Babe." Danny said walking in with a small pack for him.

"Might need a little help." Steve mumbled.

"I got you." Danny said nodding and leading him into the showers. Once the two of them were ready Danny drove them towards the airstrip. "You should really still be at the hospital, bribing Kamakono to get you... little ballsy."

"Its just a broken arm Danny."

"And a concusssion and surgical recovery."

"I have had worse."

"You let him advertise on your case."

"Im fine Danny."

So you say, but you should be recovering."

"You know you would miss me too much if I weren't here with you." Steve smiled at Danny.

"Whatever Babe." Danny shook his head with a chuckle as he parked in front of the hanger.

As Danny and Steve went to the Rutherford house two hours later Kono called and said her and Chin were going to go back to be with family and asked if it would be okay for them to come over to Steve's place for the night...that she needed her big brothers. "Go be with your Auntie and Uncle Kono. Bring Chin Ho back with you we will be there in not too long." He said before hanging up the phone.

"When you are driving with a broken arm you should really not be holding your phone with your good hand."

"You worried about my driving now?"

"I am concerned with your level of sanity right now."

"Their Auntie wont make it through the night Danny."

"We are here to find Jordan."

"We are here to arrest Donald and get the location of Jordan."

"After this you are going home to take pain medication and rest." Danny told him.

"Kono is going to need us."

"You think Chin is going to be okay?"

"I think he will as long as Kono is, family for him is touchy and it started when his Auntie first got sick."

"You think the two are connected?"

"I know they are."

"You ready to do this?"

"Lets go Danno." Steve said as they got out of the truck.

An hour later Danny was driving them back to Steve's house and Steve had his arm propped up over the back of the seat, fingers barely touching Danny's neck. "You as tired as I am?" Danny asked as they rounded the bend before pulling into Steve's driveway.

"No...I am, uh... probably wasn't the smartest decision to go after him with a broken arm."

"You hurt yourself?" Danny asked trying really hard not to roll his eyes, he knew his friend was hurting if he let him drive the truck.

"I could have died today...you...thank you." Steve said brushing his fingers against Danny's neck.

"We got lucky today."

"You remember what the pain meds do?..."

"They make you stop hurting."

"Danny I'm serious."

"I am staying here with you and they will be here in a while." He said as he climbed out of the truck. Steve plopped himself on his couch, flipping on the tv as Danny walked into the kitchen to grab a couple long boards from the fridge. He popped the tops and handed one to Steve with his bottle of pain pills. "Two of them." Danny instructed as he sat down to his right.

Steve studied his friend as he stared at the bottle in his hand, "Hand them to me." Steve said quietly after a minute. Danny did and watched as he took them.

"How is your head feeling?" Danny asked after a minute, it wasn't just his arm that was hit by the rock. It knocked him in the head and he fell about ten feet onto solid rock.

"Like I fell off a cliff." Steve rolled his eyes at Danny. "How do you think I feel?"

"I think if it would have been me who fell I would still be in the hospital."

"You know I don't like the hospital."

"I know you are scared of hospitals." Danny pushed.

"I'm not scared."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not..."

"You signed yourself out against the doctors wishes and you had Kamekona pick you up in exchange for him advertising on your stupid cast."

"I had work to do."

"You are full of it."

"I wanted to be with..."

"Did you miss me that much? Babe I told you I would be back."

"I was fine to work."

"So you keep saying."

"I am glad you were with me up there today."

"Scared the crap out of me."

"You did good today Danno." Steve smiled as he leaned into his partner. "Real good."

"The view at the summit was pretty amazing."

"You go up there with me again?"

"I'll think about it." Danny said moving his arm around Steve's shoulder and holding him in a near headlock against him.

"Kept me safe." Steve said leaning his head against Danny and relaxing into his side.

"You are safe here."

"Mmm safe with you." Steve slurred as the meds started to over his body.

"Just rest now." Danny whispered as he slouched down into the couch, Steve sliding down with him. "I'm exhausted."

Danny woke up a little while later when Kono let herself into the house, "Chin?" Danny asked seeing she was alone.

"Stayed with Uncle." She said with a shaky voice.

"Come here Babe." Danny told her and she made her way over, sinking down into the couch next to him.

"She's still hanging on." Danny put his arm around her and pulled her into him and she curled herself up into his side like Gracie often did when she woke up from a nightmare.

As she cried into Danny's shoulder she absentmindedly started to run her fingers through Steve's hair as he slept. "I am sorry Kono." Danny said giving her a hug as she relaxed into his side.

"How is he doing?"

"Our Boy is hurting...didn't take much to get him to take two oxies. Fell asleep shortly after and..."

"Is sleeping soundly." Kono finished, "You want help to get him up to his bed?"

"Don't want to move him until he wakes up."

"Danny is it okay for me to stay with you guys?"

"You do not need to ask that, you should know the answer."

"Yeah well...I never would have thought it was my Uncle who took the money and let Chin Ho take the fall for him..."

"That who he was protecting?"

"Chinese black market kidney. Stealing money from the asset forfeiture locker. Ruined Chin Ho's life...his marriage... Chin Ho gave up everything."

"It gave your family extra time with your Auntie."

"Uncle wants to turn himself in."

"Chin going to let him?"

"No."

"Then dont worry about it Kiddo. Chin has a home with Five-O."

"Our family..."

"We are a family." Steve said without moving, "Whatever happens, we are family."

"You should be laying down in a bed Boss Man."

"And you should be with your family." Steve countered.

"You just told me we were family."

"We are."

"How long have you been awake Steven?" Danny asked.

"Since she started messing with my hair."

"You should be in your bed."

"You going with me?"

"Yes." Danny and Kono said together.

A half hour later the three of them were laying in Steve's king sized bed, Danny in the middle with both of them using him for a pillow. "Never imagined when I joined the Academy I would be laying in bed with my two bosses while my Auntie dies."

"I never thought I would be on this pineapple infested island and have people who are family."

"I need both of you." Steve said shakily, "I didn't think I would be alive..."

"Hey Boss Man, what was it like in the SEALs?" Kono asked him, she knew while he was on Oxy he didn't have his walls up like he normally did.

"Lost a lot of men...almost died...too many times to count...didn't know any different."

"Friends?" Danny asked.

"Brothers. SEALs are a family...but you try not to get close to any of them because chances are you wont all make it home."

"You got close to some of them though." Danny said as he tightened the hold he had on Steve's back.

"Not like I am with you guys. I knew how they moved and breathed but I didnt know what they ordered for lunch or who their parents were...didnt know how they grew up...didnt know about their personal lives...except a couple...who I met at Boarding School...we went through everything together..."

"What happened to them?" Kono asked.

"Died." Danny answered for him, "The last one was right before I met him." He said putting the pieces together.

"My fault." Steve said with a shaky voice.

"Tonight I am swimming Steven." Danny told him squeezing him even tighter until he felt Steve nod into his chest.

"What does that mean?" Kono asked after the two were silent for a few minutes and Steve's breathing relaxed.

"Just means I've got his back...that he is safe...that I will keep his safe."

"You hate the water." Kono said looking up at Danny, "How did you come up with that?"

"Finding Nemo." Steve yawned.

"You've watched Finding Nemo?" Kono asked with a smirk.

"Gracie loves it." Steve said, smiling as he said her name and putting his hand over the hand Danny had flopped on his shoulder. Danny wondered why Steve kept up his walls with Kono.

"What time does the plane land with Jordan tomorrow?" Kono asked.

"A little after noon." Danny said, "We should all try to get a little sleep."

It didn't take long for Kono to fall asleep and Danny knew Steve was still awake despite him having not moved in a half hour, "Finding Nemo?" He asked.

"I am messed up...don't want to put that on her...she doesn't know the pain yet...I hope she never does..." Steve whispered.

"You are still thinking about it though."

"I cant not when I am on the stupid pain meds...which is why I do not like taking them."

"When do you get your permanent cast on?"

"They said two days...put a hard cast on because they knew I wouldn't just be in the office otherwise they would have kept the splint."

"Smart doctor."

"He's fixed my arm before."

"Same one?"

"Yes...wait...doctor or arm?"

"Either."

"Yes."

"You make it hard to keep you safe."

"I know you've got my back...you can go to sleep." Steve said as he rolled onto his back away from Danny.

Danny lifted his arm carefully rolling away from Kono in order to face Steve, "Not sleeping until I know you are okay."

"Come here then." Steve said reaching his good arm out and Danny scooted so his head rest on Steve's armpit.

"Sure this doesn't hurt you?"

"You wont hurt me Danno." Steve said curling his arm around and cradling Danny's head into him, leaning his bruised cheek against his head.

"Try to sleep?"

"Yeah Buddy."

"Goodnight Steven." Danny said closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

When Danny woke a few hours later to the sun streaming in the window he felt Kono's body pushed up against his back, her arm over his and he was still cradled into Steve's side. Danny was thankful that Steve was snoring softly and didn't want to move and risk waking him.

"Morning." He heard Kono whisper, "Chin called and said he was heading into HQ...I was going to go meet him." She said giving Danny a little hug before quietly crawling out of bed. "Don't wake him...he doesn't sleep nearly enough."

When Steve woke up a couple hours later he just laid there, barely moved thinking Danny was still asleep on him, "I've been awake since Kono left." Danny mumbled without moving.

"Mele?"

"Still holding on as far as I know."

"How long until Jordan's plane lands?"

"Two hours."

"I sleep better when you are..uh...here." Steve admitted.

"Yeah." Danny agreed. "Lets go see this bastards face and then spend the day at the Hilton with the family."

"I think I'd like that."

"Think you could wear your sling today SuperMan?" Danny asked as he sat up.

"SuperMan? What happened to Captain America?"

"Seriously?" Danny laughed. "Get up and get ready to go."

Two hours later they were standing on the runway next to the parents of the girl Jordan had murdered watching him come off the plane in an orange jumpsuit. As soon as the Marshall's pulled away with Jordan inside they got back into the Camaro and drove to the Hilton. Chin, Kono and Kamekona joining them a short time later. Family time with good food and drinks and sharing stories intermingled with good natured teasing...until Chin got a phone call as the fireworks were going off. All of them knew what the call was for, there was only one reason he would have left the table to answer the phone. Mele had passed.

The three men watched as Chin answered the phone, then turned to Kono as he told her and they all had tears in their eyes as Chin led her back to the table and the two of them were instantly surrounded by the other three in a family hug, Kono in the center. Kamakona broke away after a few minutes and took care of the check before they all exited the restaurant together.

Kono found herself attached to Steve after they walked out, his good arm wrapped protectively around her, "Chin are we going to your Uncles' now?" He asked as they walked towards their cars.

"We should. I can take her, you guys don't need to go." Chin Ho said with tears in his eyes.

"Babe, we are Ohana...we stick together."

"I will go and get food and meet you guys there, what is the address Brah?" Kamakona asked.

As Chin text it to him the members of Five-O walked on to the Camaro, Danny and Chin climbing into the back. Danny wrapped his arms around Kono as Chin directed Steve towards the house and as they walked in Kono held tight to Danny's hand, when she let go to hug different relatives Danny would put his hand protectively on her shoulder, keeping contact at all times.

Chin went straight to his Uncle who was sitting with Mele's body and got down onto his knees in front of him, laying his head on his uncles knee as a sign of respect. "I do not have to go public but I am telling the family what I have done Chin Ho." His uncle told him.

"Uncle you do not have to do that." Chin Ho said with tears in his eyes.

"You kept your promise at great personal loss to protect your Auntie. Now it is my turn to protect you." He said standing up slowly and leaning over to give her one last kiss before walking out of the bedroom, Chin Ho at his heals. As the two emerged from the bedroom all attention was focused on him, and he nodded slowly to Chin. "Mele was an amazing woman, the love of my life. A few years ago when she first became ill..." He looked at Chin, "I did something...something that my nephew ultimately took the blame for. I would do anything for my family, but Chin Ho...he gave up everything to protect me, to protect my Mele. Whatever assumptions you have about his loyalty to our family...he is our families strength." He said, Chin standing behind with his head bowed. "If you would like to say goodbye to her one last time I am going to call to have them take her." He said before continuing out to the lanai.

Steve walked over to Chin and pulled him into a side hug, "Brah, you just lost your Auntie too. I got you."

Chin dropped his head to Steve's shoulder and Steve could feel the tears soak in, "You believed me when no one else would. You saved my life through all of this...gave me my life back."

"And your Uncle gave you back your family." Steve said pulling back as he noticed different family members lining up to hug their nephew or cousin.

Noticing Danny standing in the corner with Kono leaning into his side, tears streaming down her face he walked over to them, "What did he say to you Boss Man?"

"He said thank you." Steve said simply.

"My cousin does not cry and your shoulder is soaked. He said more than thank you."

"O ke kaikunane." Family Little Sister, Steve told her.

"Uncle gave him his family back."

"I told him he lost his Auntie too."

"You gave him permission and he listened to you."

"Kono we look out for each other." Danny said as he pulled her into him. "You should go in and say your last goodbye."

"I dont know if I can." She said turning around and burying her face into Danny's chest.

"You want us to go with you?" Danny asked her, earning a small nod.

The three then walked into the bedroom, Steve standing guard at the door as Danny led her over to the bed, kneeling down beside and giving the sign of the cross. Kono got down on her knees next to Danny and put her hand over Mele's. "Mahalo ia'oe i ka lani." Kono whispered, may the heavens welcome you home.

Danny and Steve left a few hours later, leaving Kono and Chin with their family. The two went into Steve's house and laid down on his bed, not even changing out of their work clothes and quickly falling asleep. Their family was hurting, but their family was safe. Steve had called the Governor to let her know the whole team was taking a few days off and she agreed, Danny was really the only one who should be working and he shouldn't be doing it on his own. Their unit had logged more hours than should be legally allowed anyway so it was overdue for them to take time off.


	21. Chapter 21

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 21.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"Yo." Danny answered the phone.

"You let Kamekona into my house before you left this morning."

"He said he owed you a debt."

"Spam."

"Excuse me?"

"He made spam."

"You don't like spam."

"You are the one who let him in."

"Are you on your way here?"

"Need you to turn around, caught a case that is up this direction. Have Chin and Kono meet us there, I will text you the coordinates."

"Be there in five." Danny said flipping on the lights and siren and turning around in the middle of the highway racing back to Steve's. As soon as Steve jumped in he flashed the newly reacquired photographs of the car bombing that killed his mother. "Camera catch anyone this time?"

"You would have gotten the alert if it did." Steve glared. "I am not in the mood for this."

"Did you drink your smoothie this morning?" Danny asked his grumpy partner.

"Did you put something different in it today?" Steve asked, "It was a little sweeter than yesterdays."

"As a matter of fact I did." Danny smiled, "So what exactly are we headed into this morning?"

"Got a shots fired call to 911."

"HPD can't handle it?."

"Tied up at the marketplace,we are closer." Steve said as he stashed the photos in the glove box of the Camaro.

"Your head in the game?"

"I got your six." Steve grinned, "You gonna tell me what you put in the smoothie?"

"Not a chance Babe." Danny smirked as they jumped out of the car as Chin, Kono and a slew of HPD patrol cars pulled in behind them.

The partners lead the charge to clear the property, signaling for HPD to tend to the living victims as they continued the search for the offenders, and young Kevin. When Steve found Kevin in the closet he got down on his knees and pulled the blanket off his head, talked to the boy like he spoke to Gracie before lifting him up, broken arm and all and carried him out, shielding the boy from the dead bodies Steve had to step over to get him outside.

"You go with the kid, talk to Reggie when he gets out of surgery. I will process here." Danny said seeing the struggle on his partners face.

"You sure?"

"Go with the kid Steven." Danny recognized his look and especially after receiving the photos back of the car bombing that killed his mother...he needed to be with the kid.

Danny caught a ride back with Kono after they finished up at the scene and between running back and forth from the me office and hq the two were busy all morning. Around lunch Steve tore into his office and told him they were going to see Jimmy Cannon and once again Danny was offered a glimpse into Steve's tortured soul...a child who lost his mother...eventually he would crack.

Steve had no filter, no safety button...no I may regret this decision later...he was acting from his heart and Danny knew he would be the only thing keeping his partner alive. He knew at some point they were going to become a three man team with Reggie. Reggie and Steve may as well be sharing a brain for this case their way of thinking and perspective of justice so in line with each other. After a few more hours of running around the island, Chin and Kono cyber digging that is exactly what happened. Together they got their man...the son of the man who they initially thought...greed, deception...murder... As they said goodbye to Reggie and his son the team told him if he ever wanted to come back they had a spot open for him.

Danny and Steve drove them to the airport and escorted them on to the plane and as the two partners walked out of the Honolulu airport together Steve threw his arm around his partner, "Thanks Brother." He smiled.

"You are an idiot." Danny smiled back. "Tiki Hut?" He asked, the little bar was just a few miles from the airport and he knew Steve wouldn't say no.

As Danny led his intoxicated partner to his Camaro he smiled, "I am not driving all the way to the North Shore."

"Its not that far." Steve said pouting.

"You need to sleep."

"Medicine is at home."

"Have a bottle at the apartment Steven."

"You take care of me." Steve said looking over at Danny and studying him as he drove.

"What are you looking at?" Danny finally asked after a few blocks.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you take care of me?"

"You are my Partner."

"Not why."

"Okay then smart guy why then?"

"Because you are my Partner."

"That is what I said."

"My Mom was killed."

"I know."

"Will he end up as screwed up as me?"

"I think he will be fine."

"How does he get to be fine when I am...like I am."

"He has someone who knows what it is like to look after him."

"Who?"

"You, you big idiot."

"He will be in Washington."

"There is a this thing called a phone Steven."

"Everyone I care about leaves." The second that sentence exited his partners mouth he knew the time he had been dreading was upon them. Losing a parent as an adult was a hard enough thought, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like for Steve to lose his Mom, get sent off to a military boarding school and then lose your father.

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny said, looking over to the passenger seat.

"You will...you just don't know it yet." Steve mumbled as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"Not going anywhere Babe." Danny said as he parked the car. "Get your ass inside."

As Steve followed Danny inside they both sat down on the couch. "I miss her you know." Steve mumbled as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I know."

"She would have liked you."

"You think?"

"What is it like to have a Mom?

"Until I moved here I thought it was overbearing and annoying...now I miss the pestering and meddling in my life." Danny told his friend.

"I never had that." Steve said yawning.

"You want to lay down?"

"No...if I tried I would...uh...my...its bad tonight."

"PTSD?" Danny asked earning a small nod, "You need to sleep." Danny said reaching over and pulling his partner into him.

"I hate this." Steve said curling into Danny's side.

Danny held his partner into his side and slouched down leaning his head against the back of the couch. "You need to sleep Babe."

"I miss her Danny." Steve whispered as he closed his eyes.

"We can go visit her tomorrow before we go into the office if you want."

"You will go with me?"

"Yeah...I've got you."

"Why does it hurt so bad?"

"Steven..."

"I know...I just..."

"It is okay to miss her...she was your Mom and you love her...and I know the case...the boy...I get it...and I've got you." Danny said pulling a blanket over and flipping it over both of them.

"It hurts." Danny leaned his head against his partners and held him tight into him, running his hand up and down his partners shoulder until he felt the weight of his head against him knowing that he had fallen asleep.

When Steve woke up in the morning he felt the weight of his partners arm around him and heard his soft snoring in his ear. When he started to move to sit up Danny tightened his grip around him, "Still early...go back to sleep." Steve moved and sat up on the couch, "Why do you have to be a morning person?" He said thankful that he slept as long as he did.

"Your couch isn't exactly a comfortable bed...at least it doesn't smell like spam in here."

"You volunteering to make me breakfast Babe?"

"Why don't you go lay in bed and sleep? Got a couple hours until we need to go in."

"Still want to go visit your Mom?"

"We don't have to Danny...I am fine."

"Make me breakfast...I am going to go shower. We are going." Danny said getting up and stretching, squeezing his partners shoulder as he walked by.

"Thanks Danno." Steve said, his voice thick with emotion and Danny debated turning around and wrapping his arms around the man who was on the edge of breaking down. Instead he left the door open as he went into the other room, waiting to see what Steve's response would be-either get up and start cooking or break down.

An hour later Danny pulled to a stop in the cemetery and looked over at his Partner. "We getting out?"

"Gimme a minute."

"Fine. I am going." Danny said getting out of the Camaro. He could hear Steve grunting and mumbling under his breath as Danny made his way to his mother's grave where he sat down in the grass and just started talking.

As Steve towered over him he continued, refusing to look at his partner...eventually he would sit down and allow himself to break.

"Your Son...such a pain in my ass...but I don't know if I would still be here if it were not for his stubborn...I was miserable...lost...I had no one on this God Forsaken Pineapple infested rock...but he...with a gun aimed at my chest somehow...he saved me...he reminded me that people do care...and now I am here to remind him of the same thing. He can always see it in other people but he cannot see it in himself."

Danny rambled, finally looking up to Steve who had tears sliding down both his cheeks. Danny reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down next to him. "We save each other...I am not going anywhere." He finished, as Steve fell against him.


	22. Chapter 22

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 22.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

"We should take Chin out after the week he has had." Danny said as he sat on the bench next to Steve on the beach watching Kawika's Charity surfing event.

"You think so?" Steve asked distracted, "What'd you have in mind?" He had already asked Chin if he wanted to do something and Chin brushed him off.

"Tiki Bar?"

"You talk to him?"

"He said he just wanted things to get back to normal."

Steve nodded...word for word what Chin had told him. "You get any dates?"

"Why does everything think..."

"Bunch of swimsuit models Danno...really?" He said in an attempt to lighten his mood.

"I haven't been on a real date since..."

"Really?" Steve asked surprised.

"If I had my way I would still be married Steven."

"Is Chin even still here?"

"He took off an hour ago." Danny said fiddling with his phone.

"Tell him to come to the house." Steve said standing up and pocketing his, he just wanted to go home.

"You ready to go now?" Steve nodded and stood up as Danny pulled out his phone to call Chin. After a couple seconds he slid his phone back into his pocket, "Straight to voicemail."

"Trace it?"

"Seriously?" Danny asked wondering why Steve was acting so out of character.

"Text him and tell hi we will be at the house." No doubt in Danny's mind something was going on with his partner, he hadn't acted like this since...

"You go by the cemetery since we were there?"

"Huh?" Danny caught Steve off guard blurting out the first question that popped into his head.

"Been a crazy few months." Danny said following Steve out to the parking lot.

"Why?"

"Seemed like a big deal when we went...that doesn't just go away."

"You care." Steve said sarcastically but Danny saw right through.

"Never had a partner I did anything more than have a beer with." Danny said trying a softer approach.

"I've never had a partner before, Danno."

"Its nice." It worked.

"You drive?" Steve asked, finding it hard to keep his emotions in check.

Danny looked at Steve like he had grown another head, "You want me to drive?"

"Can you?"

"You okay?"

"This...I...uh..."

"Steven?"

"I don't want to be alone." Steve said looking down at his hands.

"Keys." Danny said reaching his hand out. Steve handed them over and walked around to the passenger side of the Camaro.

Danny got in and started the car and they drove in silence up to Haleiwa to Steve's house. Danny kept an eye on his Partner and was surprised when Steve started to nod off and reached his hand over and set it on Steve's shoulder squeezing it gently, "When's the last time you slept?" He asked as he merged onto the highway, it was only a ten minute drive from the beach to the house.

"Not sleeping now." Steve mumbled without opening his eyes and subconsciously leaning his head into Danny's touch.

Danny moved his hand up and ran his thumb up and down the nape of Steve's neck as he turned onto his street, "Almost home." Danny said softly knowing it was only to himself as Steve's lips were now parted in sleep. Danny parked his car and got out walking around to the other side, opening the door and unbuckling his partner, "Come on."

Steve opened his eyes and looked up at his partner, "My dad."

In that moment Danny knew that the rough and tough partner of his at his most vulnerable. "I'm not going anywhere." Danny said reaching his hand out and pulling Steve out of the car.

"They killed him here...he should have been safe at home." He said fighting the tears pooling in his eyes.

"You are safe." Danny told him as he put his arm on Steve's shoulder pushing him towards the house.

"Safe with you. Not safe." Steve said as Danny unlocked the door for them, the devastation in his honesty broke Danny's heart.

Steve plopped down on the sofa instead of his recliner and Danny sat down next to him as he grabbed the remote and flipped on ESPN for background noise, "Come here?" Danny said barely loud enough for Steve to hear and he scooted over to him and curled himself into his partner, head on Danny's chest, right arm around his back and knees tucked around his other side.

"Danno?" Steve whispered and for a split second Danny felt like he did when Gracie crawled into his lap for comfort from a bad dream...only this was his partner, a grown man who had done things that would make most peoples skin crawl. When he had told Steve to come over he expected the man to lean his head against him...not to curl around him like he had and it worried him.

"Yeah Buddy?" He asked as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair as his partner snuggled into him. Danny could feel Steve's body shaking and knew he was crying.

"Both of my parents were murdered." Steve said after taking a shaky deep breath and it still came out barely above a whisper.

"I know." He responded, resting his arm over the top of his partners.

"The baby will grow up without a Dad now..."

"That is what started this?" Danny asked and with a slight nod Steve started to hyperventilate and Danny pulled him closer into him and held him as if his life depended on it. He rocked his Partner gently until he calmed again, at least he understood the trigger now. He wished that his partner could see that he didn't have to keep everything locked in until it exploded out. Danny knew that Steve could not control what got to him and what didn't...that was the nature of PTSD after all. He did know his partner well enough that if there was anything he could do about what he was feeling he would not be feeling it and he certainly would not be curled up in his lap crying. That just was not the Steve McGarrett that most people knew...but Danny wasn't most people.

"I hate being scared in my own skin." Steve mumbled.

"You aren't scared all the time."

"I am." Steve said wrapping his arm tighter around his partner, "You make things...easier...but I...I don't like to be here alone...and cases with kids...I just..."

"Have you talked to one of the counselors we talked about?"

"I talk to you."

"Steven." Danny said admonishing him, of course he wouldn't go to an actual psychologist.

"Don't leave me." Steve said, his voice cracking.

Danny wrapped his arms tight around his partner and held the mans head into his shoulder so his mouth was next to his ear, "I promise you...until the day that I die if you ever need anything I will be there." He felt Steve nod and promised, "I got you." as he held his partner.

It didn't take long for Steve to relax and fall asleep and once he was relaxed Danny relaxed back and turned his focus to the basketball game that was on the television.

A couple hours later Chin walked through the front door, nearly dropping the bag in his hand when he saw Steve curled around Danny, snoring softly. "Something I should know Brah?" Chin teased.

"Baby will grow up without his father." Danny said quietly.

"Ah. Was wondering where his truck was."

"How did stuff go with your uncle?"

"I took care of it."

"What did you do?" Danny asked quickly noticing the change in his teammates demeanor.

"I've got it covered." He said carrying his bag in and setting it on the counter before grabbing two long boards. He handed one to Danny as he sat down in Steve's recliner. "He been sleeping since you got home?"

"Not too long after."

"PTSD must be pretty bad if a photographer and models unborn baby set him off."

Danny shrugged his shoulder and passed the cold beer from one hand to the other letting it rest against Steve's shoulder knowing Steve would want to be woken, "It has to be okay to talk about...mental health anything...keeping it all locked in...we cant do that...I am glad that he trusts me enough to be vulnerable." Danny said knowing that Steve was now awake, even though his eyes were still closed.

"The two of you practically the same person." Chin said with a smirk.

"We are a team...we have to trust each other." Danny said looking over at Chin.

"Its more than that with you two. I knew Steve when he was younger...he was not affectionate with anyone...obsessed with sports and impressing his father...but other than his sister...no one got close enough to touch him."

"He was a chick magnet...star quarterback...cant tell me no one touched him." Danny said shaking his head.

"Eh...maybe sex but he never let anyone in...not like how he is with you and a little bit with Kono."

Danny felt Steve squeeze himself into him before taking a long slow breath and opening his eyes looking over at Chin. "After losing my Mom I tried to shut off." Steve said with a calculated tone. All fact, no emotion in his voice but Danny could feel his shaky breath as he admitted the fact.

"Clearly that method did not work." Danny said sarcastically as he held his partner a little tighter.

"The two of you are doing it now...you sound like you are fine and you sound sarcastic but there is a whole different conversation going on between the two of you."

"I want to surf...do you want to surf?" Steve said sitting up quickly, staying close to his partner but talking to Chin.

"You two surf. I will barbecue." Danny said squeezing the back of his partners neck.

"A shrink could totally write a book about you two... translation of the last thirty seconds, 'if I don't get out of this house I will freak out again' 'your good buddy I got you.' You want to surf let's go surf." Chin rolled his eyes at his teammates.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Danny and Steve said in unison.

"We going?" He asked standing up and walking out without waiting for an answer.

"Danno I..."

"Not going anywhere Steven. Go." With an anxious look towards his best friend he slowly nodded, "You are safe. I will get the steaks going. I am staying here." Danny said pushing his partner towards the backdoor. "Go. Surf. We got you."

When the two returned an hour later the steaks were waiting for them on the table. They ate in companionable silence and Chin left shortly after. "Tell me, where is your head is right now." Danny said as he cleared the empty plates from the table knowing very well that Steve's eyes had not moved from the spot his father was murdered.

"Can't." Steve struggled to get out.

Danny walked over to his partner and put his hand on his shoulder. "Go get out of these wet clothes and take a shower. You smell like turtle poop."

"Turtle poop huh?" Steve said with a small smile.

"Yes. Turtle poop." Danny smiled, squeezing the back of his best friends neck, "Shower. Now." Steve turned around to look at his Partner and Danny saw the fear in his eyes, "I am right behind you."

Steve turned around four times between the kitchen table and the base of the stairs to make sure Danny was in face following, it wasn't that he didn't trust his partner he just was on a level ten freak out. "Right here Babe." Danny said pushing his way passed Steve and walking into the master bedroom.

As Danny dug around in the dresser for clean shorts Steve walked into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open as he stripped down and got in the shower. A few minutes later Danny heard the water shut off but no movement from Steve to get out of the shower, or even reach for his towel. "Steve?" Danny asked before walking over to the bathroom door.

Getting no answer Danny walked in and found his partner sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest and his arms protecting his head. "Steven I am going to put your towel around you." Danny said quietly and watched as his partner stiffened as he dropped the towel around his shoulders.

Danny dried his back and arms before forcing Steve to lift his head. When Danny found tear tracks from both eyes he used his thumb to wipe them away. "Come on Babe." Steve did as Danny instructed and he got his partner dried off and out of the shower, even going so far as to help him pull up his clean shorts before leading him over to the bed. "Say something."

"Stay." Steve whispered, looking up at his Partner with fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"Already told you I was you goon." Danny said walking around to the other side of the bed and laying down.

Steve laid back and rolled to face his best friend. "Don't know what I would do..." He said yawning.

"I'm tired. Think you can shut up long enough to sleep?" Danny smiled at the man before draping his arm over him. "I'm not going anywhere, get that through your thick skull." He said as he closed his own eyes.

As Danny relaxed into the soft bed he felt his partner move closer to him, holding his arm to his chest like a security blanket. Less than thirty seconds later Steve's breathing relaxed as he started to fall asleep. Danny moved so his hand was cupping Steve's ear and he stroked his thumb on the side of his face, "You need to talk to someone Babe."

"Talk to you." Steve mumbled sleepily.

"Need to talk to a psychologist Babe." Danny said sadly.

"Only Danno." Steve said opening his eyes and staring into his partners.

"I will go with you."

"I am scared."

"I know."

"I dont want this to keep happening."

"By this you mean your PTSD?"

"Where I cant keep myself in check...you can see right through and then I just...but..."

"You cant talk about your past."

"I...I dont want other people to see me like this."

"Chin and Kono?"

"Different."

"Your Navy Chick?"

"Friend."

"She has been there when you have lost people."

"Couldn't drop the walls."

"Everything since your Mom...just locked in?" Danny heard Steve take a shaky breath and knew his answer, "Not tonight, but we are going to get it all out."

"I cant Danny." He whispered.

"We will." Danny said, pulling his partner into his side, cradling his head in the crook of his neck.

Steve curled into his side and draped his arm around Danny. "You really wont leave?"

"Does it look like it?" Danny asked sarcastically as he ruffled Steve's hair, "We are going to find a psychologist for you in the morning."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Steve agreed and he instantly felt the weight lift. It would be a challenge but knowing Danny had his back...he knew he could do it.


	23. Chapter 23

Quick shot add-on for each episode.

Season 1, Episode 23.

This one is my longest one yet...but this episode...I couldn't not write a book. Please leave reviews!

* * *

"You are going Steven." Danny said as he pulled into a parking spot of the psych clinic that came highly recommended.

"It will be a waste of time."

"Not if you actually talk."

"I'm not going to sit on a stupid couch and break down."

"Get out of the damn car." Danny said getting out of the car himself.

Smirking as he watched his partner exit the car and immediately stuffed his hands in his pockets looking like he wanted to puke. "I will be right there."

"Dammit Danny that is part of the problem...I can talk to you...I cannot talk to them." He said flailing his arm out to the side before putting his hand back in his pocket.

Danny raised an eyebrow and held the door open to the building, Steve following and begrudgingly checking himself in. After receiving the chipboard with pages of questions he dropped it in his Partners lap.

Steve was surprised when Danny began filling it out, no questions asked. Steve watched as Danny concentrated on the paperwork quickly going through page after page without asking for any of his input. Danny gave a sad smile as he passed the completed packet to his partner and watched him review everything that he had written.

After he finished his hand dropped and Danny took the packet before it fell to the floor. "I got you." Danny whispered before taking the board back to the receptionist who smiled at him.

"You are a good friend. Most of our clients are not here willingly." She said nodding to Steve who was now sitting with his head in his hands.

Danny gave a curt nod and sat down next to Steve, putting his arm over the armrest so Steve would feel his touch. It worked too, Steve took a deep breath and sat up so his arm paralleled Danny's.

"McGarrett." The psychologist called a few minutes later.

"And Williams." Steve said as he walked towards her.

"Danny." He said shaking her hand before following her down the hallway.

"I had a chance to review your paperwork that Danny filled out for you. I also received your military jacket. I will not ask you to get into anything classified and will focus on your thought process and what you are feeling." She said as they sat down, all three in their own arm chairs.

"Thank you." Steve mumbled, looking only at his hands.

"Danny wrote your preferred name is Steve, is that what you would like me to call you?"

"Yes."

"Okay Steve, Can you tell me what made you agree to come in today?"

"I freaked out after a case...I Uh...PTSD...Danno thinks it will help." Steve answered, looking to his partner for strength.

"What do you mean by freaked out?" The doctor asked.

"I Uh...I was scared...I needed Danno...". Steve said looking to Danny again, too embarrassed to share the details.

"Thank you Steve, I know it is difficult to talk about times of vulnerability. Danny, can you tell me what it looked like when Steve freaked out?"

Danny looked to Steve who nodded approval before he spoke, looking at his Partner the whole time, "He asked me to drive...he usually drives my car...and fell asleep...so I knew he hadn't been sleeping...then when we got to his house...he mentioned his dad...I reminded him he was safe...he said he was safe with me, but not safe...and we went into the house...he sat on the couch instead of his recliner so I, uh, I told him to come here and he curled himself around me...and I held him until he cried himself to sleep."

She nodded and turned back to Steve, "Steve How did you meet Danny?"

"He was the detective investigating my fathers murder."

"How long had he been investigating when you arrived in Hawaii?"

"Three days."

"When did you know you could trust him?"

"When he held his gun in my face." Steve said looking over at Danny with a smirk.

"This was not the first time you have been there for him?" She asked Danny.

"No, and he has been there for me too. Steve has been through more than any human should and until recently he has kept it all in." Danny answered, talking to his partner.

"And now that it has gotten out I can't...Uh...it's hard to...I don't want to be scared or emotional all the time." Steve said looking this time to the psychologist.

"What do you think I can do to help you?"

"Nothing." Steve said, looking over to Danny with glossy eyes.

"Danny?"

"I want you to help him learn ways to explore what he has locked away for the majority of his life and process the feelings he has supressed so he isn't scared of them." Danny said reaching over and putting his hand on Steve's neck, relaxing him.

"I'll tell you what Steve, I can definitely do what Danny is asking...but only if you are willing to meet regularly and be as open as you are right now. I will also need to see you without Danny here for at lea..."

Steve cut her off before she could finish her thought, "I need Danny."

Recognizing the panic in his partner Danny pinched his neck causing Steve to flip his head around to face him, "Let her finish."

Steve studied Danny and after a few seconds he turned back to the doctor, "I was saying I would like to talk with just you for at least a portion of each of our visits." She finished.

"I need Danno close."

"I can wait in the waiting room." Danny promised.

"If you can agree to that then we can begin."

"Okay." Steve said, barely above a whisper.

"Okay, then Danny can you step out? I will come get you in about fifteen minutes."

Danny nodded and moved to stand up and Steve immediately started to hyperventilate, with a look to the psychologist Danny crouched down in front of Steve, "Look at me." He said as he put a hand on either side of his Partners face raising it to look at him. "Breathe for me." He whispered and Steve did, calming down quite quickly. "Can you be brave for me?" He asked softly, how he would talk to Grace. With a small nod Danny straightened his legs, "I will be right on the other side of that door. Right there."

"Danno." Steve whispered with fear in his eyes.

"Right there." Danny said again, "You need me she will get me." Danny said looking over his shoulder to the psychologist who nodded. "Right there Steven."

"Okay." Steve whispered. And Danny walked out before he changed his mind.

"Why do you call him Danno?" He heard the psychologist ask as he closed the door and he smiled as he pulled out his phone to text the team they would be in after lunch.

"Steve, why do you call Danny, Danno?" The psychologist asked again once the door was closed.

"Gracie calls him Danno."

"Who is Gracie?"

"His daughter."

"So why do you call him Danno?"

"Started as a way to get on his nerves...but...uh...it is how he knows I am...that I'm not okay."

"Can you give me an example of how you use it?"

"Book um Danno." Steve smiled, "Or...Danno...just Danno when..." Steve answered nervously. He hated how he was a ball of nerves and totally lacked his confidence.

"When your Dad was murdered, did Danny catch who killed him?"

"Yes."

"You live in your families home?"

"Yes."

"Where you lived when your Mother also died?"

"Yes."

"Does Danny stay there often?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you also stay at his home?"

"I have but usually at mine, it is bigger."

"Are you as close to the rest of your five-o team?"

"Not like Danny."

"So you would say he is your best friend."

"I guess." She rattled off questions quickly and Steve answered them just as quickly. Some about the team, some about his time in the Navy, and a handful about his childhood. Every few questions she made sure were about his partner and was fascinated that the mere mention of his name made him visibly relax.

"What would you do if you ever were not working with him?" She asked as she saw it had been nearly fifteen minutes and wanted to see how far she could push her patient.

"I..." He felt like the room was closing in around him, "I...I can't breathe."

"Danny is right outside of the door Steve, take a deep breath." The psychologist said but it was not helping. "Do you want me to get Danny?" Steve gave a little nod and pulled his knees to his chest as he struggled to regulate his breathing. "Danny." The psychologist said, sticking her head out the door and Danny barreled into the room.

She watched as Danny got down on his level and near instantly relaxed his partner. "I asked him what he would do if the two of you were ever not working together." She told him.

"This is why you are here." Danny said as Steve leaned into his shoulder, "Whatever scares you this much...I need you to keep talking to her. Can you do that for Me?"

"I am scared cuz...cuz I have lost everyone." Steve said into Danny's shoulder as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"You are scared of losing him as a friend or a coworker?"

"That he will die." Steve said with tears in his eyes, "Everyone I get close to dies."

"Hey." Danny whispered to him as he wiped a tear from Steve's eye, "We've gotta get through one day at a time."

Steve nodded to his partner and wiped the tears he refused to let fall. "I can't lose you."

"We have about fifteen minutes left. What I want you to do is tell Danny what he does to make you feel safe."

"He doesn't ask me stupid questions like that." Steve blurted out.

"When I asked you the series of questions when he was out of the room I would ask you a question about him when you were getting anxious and it calmed you. His touch in the waiting room, just now when he came back in here. I need to know what he does to make you feel like you can be vulnerable with him. I need that vulnerability in order to help you process the last three decades."

Steve looked at his partner who had moved to sit on the couch next to his chair and he smiled, "I just know I can feel him...when he walks into a room or I talk to him on the phone I can just feel him and I feel safe...it's stupid." Steve said looking down at his hands.

"Danny do you feel the same with Steve?" She asked and Danny nodded. "Can you elaborate?"

"He is my partner and my best friend. We are together at work and in our private lives. My daughter has a room at his house that she likes better than my apartment. She has a connection to him that Rebecca and I have not seen with anyone else other than us. Steve is very protective of us and we are of him...I don't know if that answer was helpful or not." Danny rambled.

"What would you do if you ever weren't working with Steve?"

"I would open a restaurant." Danny said sarcastically. "Why would I ever not be working with him?"

"For the sake of hypotheticals."

"He would still be my family." Danny answered.

"Steve?" The psychologist asked noticing Steve getting anxious again.

"This conversation is stupid." He growled.

"No. This conversation scares you." Danny told him before the doctor had the chance.

"You have survived the losses of both of your parents, friends and teammates...what makes Danny different?"

"My mom was killed when I was a kid...I was sent away...split up from my sister...then I...war happened...as a SEAL it is a risk we are taught to be ready for...my Dad was murdered the same day as...and...I just can't lose anyone else."

"The same day as who Steve?"

"A mission went bad. It is classified." He said crossing his arms.

"I am not asking about the mission, who did you lose?"

"My brother." Steve answered with steel in his veins.

"Thank you." They psychologist said. "For our next session, in two days, I want you to make a list of who you have lost. I do not need names if you do not want to give them, but I need you to list who they were to you. I also need you to make a list of all the times you feel your anxiety level rising and what you do to bring it down. Can you do that?" She asked.

Steve looked at Danny who nodded, "Yes Ma'am." Steve answered.

"When you come next time Danny will wait in the waiting room for the first portion and I will get him when you need. I will see you both in two days." She said excusing them, Steve practically running from her office.

Danny tailed him and unlocked the doors to the car remotely as Steve reached it before he did letting himself into the passenger seat. "You did not expect it to be that hard." Danny commented as he climbed into the driver seat.

"No shit." Steve deadpanned.

"Home or work?" Danny asked, reaching over and putting his hand on his Partners neck.

"Office." Steve said, leaning into Danny's touch.

"I will get my stuff and work in your office." He said after parking, getting out of the vehicle and opening up the passenger side. Steve let Danny lead him in earning a look from Kono as they walked by her, Steve plopped down on his couch and was asleep almost instantly.

Danny walked back out and told Kono to keep an eye out while he gathered his laptop and folders from his desk before going back into Steve's office and sitting down at the desk smiling when he saw that Steve was asleep.

"He sick?" Kono demanded as she followed him into the office.

"Went to the psychologist." Danny said quietly, "Was a lot."

"What is he on?" Kono asked as she looked over at Steve.

"Nothing." Danny told her, "PTSD."

"Dannodonnnngo." Steve mumbled in his sleep and Kono cocked and eyebrow to Danny.

"Right here Steven." Danny said from the office chair.

The two watched as Steve moved in his sleep to curl into a ball, reaching his arm out for his partner, "Dannozzzzsafe." He slurred.

"Yeah Buddy, Danno is safe." Danny said looking at Kono nodding to the couch. "He's fine, just took more out of him than I thought...actually wasn't expecting him to talk to the doc at all."

"He had a panic attack...that's why he is out of it now." She said sitting down and reaching her hand out and putting it on Steve's shoulder.

"Kono?" Steve asked moving around and putting his head on her lap. "Whereszzzzzz Danno?"

"Sitting At your desk." Danny smiled, "Kono was worried about you."

"Not sick." Steve mumbled as he fell back asleep.

"I know Boss Man." Kono said running her fingers through his hair.

"Why don't you review these case files while you are sitting there." Danny said sliding a couple files across the desk where she could reach them.

"So I know a lot of people have ptsd from their time in the military but he seems so...Boss Man most of the time and then..." she paused as she looked down at her boss who was sleeping with his head on her lap.

"The week he lost his father he lost a brother...probably who he would have talked to about his dad...instead he had no one..."

"But he has us." Kono said setting down the folder and focusing on tracing the lines on Steve's face.

"I think that is why he is opening up...he has only had the Navy since he was 13."

"13?"

"Boarding school after his mother was killed." The look Kono gave was one Danny felt and he had a hard time focusing on thr files he was suppose to be going through.

After an hour Kono dropped the stack of files and ran her fingers through Steve's hair, "Danny?" Kono asked, "What can I do?"

"Doin it." Steve answered as he rolled over onto his back, looking up at her with tired eyes.

"Did it help?" Kono asked, putting her hand on his chest.

"It will...takes a while to..uh get back to normal."

"You can take the day." Danny reminded him. Steve looked over at him and Danny continued, "Can take you home whenever you are ready."

"No." Steve said sitting up. "Normal...I want things as close to normal as possible if I am doing this."

"We will schedule with her every Monday and Wednesday in the morning." Danny told him, "She already has the next two weeks booked for you."

"If we get a case it takes priority." Steve told him.

"No. You cannot work a case if your head is not in the right place so either you agree to this or I talk to the Governor and have you benched." Danny said scooting the chair over.

"Danno." Steve looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it, "Danno?"

Danny moved over and sat on the couch on the other side of Steve from Kono, "We've got this...you've got this." Danny reminded him as he put his arm around him and pulled him into his shoulder.

"I need to do something." Steve said after a minute as he stood up and walked out of the office.

Danny gave him a minute before following him out and into his office across the commons, "What is so important in my office?" Danny asked closing the door behind him.

"How can I lead this team if I am laying down with my head on her lap and needing you to keep me from losing my shit?"

"Lets head home." Danny said.

"No."

"I want to yell at you and tell you that what you just said is ridiculous and that you are fine...but you aren't. Not right now. So I think we should go home and surf and grill up some steaks and just hit the reset button."

"You don't want to surf."

"The ocean scares me...but it calms you..."

"So does a Xanax."

"You really want to go there?" Danny asked. "Come on."

"I need my phone."

"Its in my pocket where it has been since you went into the psychologist's office."

"Give it."

"We are going home."

"Fine. Give me my phone." Danny handed him the phone and Steve pocketed it without looking at it, he knew that if there would have been a call Danny would have said something. He really struggled with a feeling of wasting the day. Being useless. Anxious. Replaceable.

Kono nodded at the two of them when they walked out, leaving her alone in the palace. During the car ride Danny kept his hand on Steve's neck as he dozed, jerking away every few minutes. When they got back to the house the two of them went in and changed into board shorts before silently making their way down to the beach and into the ocean side by side. They knew each others movements so well that words were no longer needed.

Much to Danny's relief the ocean was calm and the two of them floated side by side as the sun faded into the sea and with a small smile Steve nodded to Danny and they paddled into the shore. "Thank you." Steve said as they sat down on the lanai as their steaks sizzled on the grill.

"I mean it when I tell you I have your back."

"I mean it when I say I am scared you will die."

"If anything does happen to me I want you to promise me you will look after Gracie and Rachel."

"Danny." Steve said looking anxious.

"I am not going to tell you I am not going to die Steven...our jobs...not exactly safe. It is a legitimate fear."

"Are you scared?"

"Sometimes." Danny told him.

"Have you lost...?"

"Friends...yes, you knew that already though."

"Have you ever lost a partner?"

"Yes." Danny answered, looking over to his partner, it was a memory he was not ready to share.

"We are quite the pair." Steve said as he pulled the steaks off the grill.

Danny spent the next two weeks staying with Steve spending nearly every moment of the day together before he finally went back to his apartment. He got a phone call within ten minutes of him entering his apartment, "Yeah Buddy?" Danny answered.

"Just wanted to make sure you made it home."

"You have the tracker on your phone."

"Yeah."

"Today was a long day and I'm going to sleep."

"I will see you in the morning."

"Steven if you need to call..."

"Thanks Danno."

"That why you called?"

"Its stupid."

"You've got this. You haven't had a panic attack in over a week..."

"I know...just wanted...thanks for everything Danno."

"Go to sleep Steven." Danny said with a smile as he plopped onto his bed.

The next morning the team assembled early for a raid to the house they suspected Wo Fat had been using as a safe house. Steve looked to be ready to go, the whole team did. Steve put all of his energy into getting Wo Fat, the man who was ultimately behind the murder of his father. The one who had been out to kill him.

The raid of course went to hell in a hand basket in the first thirty seconds when several HPD officers were blown back by an explosion at the front door. Steve blew in past all of the down officers to chase whoever was in the house. Danny going systematically through they split up and ultimately they found that it was actually Sang Min rather than Wo Fat they were now chasing, staying in contact through their coms.

When Sang Min enterered a neighboring house Danny followed, finding a body in his wake...a body based on smell alone he knew to be dead but he bent down to check for a pulse before continuing out to the comotion as Sang Min plowed through a garage door as he escaped the chase.

As Danny made his way from the kitchen to the front door it got harder and harder to breathe until he collapsed on the side of the house. Steve and the team rushing over to him, Kono calling for an ambulance.

Steve ran back into the house followed by Jenna to see what had made Danny sick. Thankfully Jenna was able to stop him from touching the body and inacting a biological contamination call.

When they heard Kono yell for Steve he felt as though his heart was exploding in his chest. "Danno! Hold on Buddy! Hold on!" He yelled as Danny lost consciousness as the ambulance pulled up. "Stay with me! Danny! Stay with me!"

Jenna updated the paramedics as Steve held Danny's hand, nearly needing to be pulled off of the man to give them enough room to work. The ride to the hospital took almost a half hour and they quickly rushed Danny back leaving Steve alone in the ambulance bay.

"McGarrett." Steve blurted when he got the call from Kaye. By the third call she had an answer, "Sarin." And Steve plowed through the halls to find the doctor working on Danny.

Once the doctor had his answer Steve felt like he could breathe again. He couldn't lose Danny. He went back and forth from sinking to the floor and pacing back and forth. "How's he doing?" Chin asked as the three walked in.

Despite having spoken to basically every doctor and nurse in the building and even having seen Danny, albeit briefly he shared minimal news to the team. He did not want them to know he had been intubated and flushed with every known medication and treatment the hospital had on hand.

"Danny said something about having Grace this weekend." Chin mentioned.

"Rachel and Stan are in Maui." Steve said in realization, looking at the time. "Guys as much as we all want to be here there isn't anything we can do here. Solve the case... this Sarin... it is our number one priority." He didn't want the team to see Danny looking so sick, it was hard enough to see him. He didn't want people to feel sorry for Danny...or for him.

As Kono and Chin began to walk out Steve called out to Kaye, "Thanks." Steve told her. She rambled and Steve interrupted not listening to what she was even saying, "For saving Danny...thanks." He clarified before turning to walk out.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"I have a little something to take care of." He said thinking about Gracie. He had promised Danny he would take care of her and Rachel...now was his chance.

Thankful for Chin driving the Camaro to the hospital Steve slid into the driver seat and drove straight to the school. When he finally saw Grace he felt like he could breathe and he used Danny's words on her and she quickly recognized the fear in the older mans eyes and went with him.

"Uncle Steve?" She asked when they got to the hospital.

"Yeah Gracie?" He said with a shaky voice.

"Can you carry me?" She asked and he immediately complied, carrying her in through the ICU waiting area and sitting down with her outside of the door to his room.

The doctor came over with a nurse a few seconds later and he brought Steve into the room, "Thought I would wait for you to pull out the breathing tube."

"He is breathing on his own again?" Steve asked, feeling the tears burn his eyes.

"He will still need oxygen for a little while but yes." The doctor said getting everything ready to pull the tube out. "He is recovering quite quickly but pulling the tube out will hurt."

Steve nodded and walked over and took Danny's limp hand in his own, earning an eye flutter from his partner. "Danny is strong."

As the doctor pulled the tube Danny's eyes flew open and Steve was immediately in his face. Steve didn't speak but the words shared between the two caused the doctor to step back and give them their space. Clearing his throat the doctor finally spoke up, "Danny, can you tell me who is in front of you?"

"Pain in my ass." Danny whispered looking at his best friend.

"Think he's gonna be fine Doc." Steve smiled.

"He still has a long way to go but I agree. He needs to rest a bit before he has visitors though."

"Stay." Danny whispered to Steve, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Five minutes." The doctor said looking at Steve who nodded.

"Gracie?" Danny asked, his eyes already closed.

"I got her." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting his hand over his heart.

"You?" Danny mumbled.

"I have everything I need right here." Steve smiled.

"Be okay." Danny said moving his hand and putting it over Steve's.

"Good to hear." Steve said wiping a tear from his eye. "Get some rest."

When Steve felt his partners hand relax on his he slowly stood up and walked back out into the hallway, sitting down next to Gracie who quickly crawled into his lap. "Hey Kiddo." Steve smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "Danno is going to be fine."

"I know." She whispered, "The nurse told me."

"Mmmm." Steve acknowledged leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

"Uncle Steve?" Gracie whispered, "Danno is going to be okay." Steve choked back a sob and buried his face in her neck as she held onto him.

"Love you Gracie." Steve said lifting his head after a couple minutes.

"It is okay to be scared."

"When did you get so smart?" Steve said before yawning.

Grace laid her head back on Steve's chest, "I'm tired." She said closing her eyes. It took half a second before Steve slouched down in the chair leaning his head back against the wall. Grace opened her eyes and stayed as still as she could until she felt her uncles arm relax and slide down from where he held her.

The nurse walked over a few minutes later and handed her her phone from her backpack, "Nice to see him calm."

"Daddy says he hardly sleeps." Grace whispered.

"He must really trust you." The nurse whispered back.

Steve flinched in his sleep and tightened his hold on Grace and she hugged his arm around her, "He is my Ohana."

"You are a lucky girl then." The nurse smiled at her before walking back to her desk.

"How long until I can see my Dad?" Grace asked quietly.

"Doctor wants him to rest and make sure all of the medicine works it's way through him first but it shouldn't be too much longer, couple hours maybe. I will bring you some crayons and paper if you want later." Grace nodded and snuggled herself into a Steve as she played angry birds on her phone while he slept.

Just as her phone battery notification buzzed the 1% warning she felt Steve's breathing change, "Feel better now?" Gracie whispered while she powered down her phone.

"Didn't mean to fall asleep." He mumbled as his eyes sprang up and he scooted up in the seat.

"I love you." Grace whispered as she kissed Steve on the chin, "Daddy is still resting but the nurse said we should be able to see him soon."

When the nurse came by a few minutes later she set a phone charger, box of crayons and stack of papers next to Grace and smiled at Steve. "The doctors will be starting rounds in a half hour." She told him before he had a chance to ask, "Glad you got some rest."

Steve smiled uncomfortably at her before turning his attention back to Grace, "Why don't you color for a bit, I'm going to call the team for an update."

Grace nodded and slid off his lap, plugging in her phone at the same time. As she started to draw she kept an eye on Steve as he paced in the hallway where he thought he was out of earshot. He was funny like that sometimes, always wanting to protect people but needing protecting just as much.

When she saw the doctor walk by she watched Steve hang up mid sentence. As soon as the doctor said he was ready for visitors Steve got a huge grin on his face. "Ready to see Danno?" Steve smiled as he walked back over to her, she nodded and put the crayon back in its box.

As she started to get her her things the nurse shooed her, "Go say hi, I will bring this stuff in for you."

Seeing Steve freeze at the doorway, Grace put her hand in his and pushed him through. "Looks like he's sleeping." Steve said as he caught sight of his partner.

"Danno?" Gracie asked, walking over to the bed. She knew her Dad was really sick when it took him a second to focus on her and his voice sounded funny. She was happy when Steve relaxed when they were teasing about whatever a hangover was. Once Steve knew Danny was okay he left Grace there with the promise he would be back to get her in a couple hours...not exactly the weekend with Daddy she had in mind but she knew she would get to go surfing and her dad was okay so she would be too.

After Danny was done talking to Rachel he passed the phone back to Grace and she answered a billion and one questions about her dad before she turned her phone off and sat down on the bed with her dad, "How's my Girl?" Danny asked after she had settled on some rom-com on the television a short while later.

"Better than Uncle Steve." She said leaning back into her Dads shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, still slightly amped after talking to Rachel.

"Geez Daddy you are worse than him... just meant he was scared you were going to die."

"I wasn't going to die." Danny said looking over at her.

"Daddy I heard the doctors and uncle Steve talking. If Kaye didn't call and say it was Sarin that was poisoning you that you would be dead." Grace told him and he paled, Sarin...he knew something was wrong but no one had told him what that had been, only that he was doing better.

"I wasn't going to die." Danny said again, this time barely over a whisper...he had to call Steve.

"Daddy you should be resting."

"Baby can I use your phone for a minute?"

Grace got up and went over to her phone and dialed Steve's number, "Daddy wants to talk to you." Grace said quickly into the phone.

"Why do you have his phone number? Why does she have your phone number?" Danny said looking from Grace to the phone.

"Rachel put all of our numbers in." Steve said into the phone. "She is flying back tonight I might add...she is something Danno."

"She called you?"

"Yes. She didn't believe whatever bullshit you fed her so..."

"Kaye recognized the Sarin."

"She saved you...Yes."

"I wasn't going to die." Danny said quietly again.

"Danno...You did..." Steve said, his voice wavering and remembering the doctor telling him they had to shock his heart twice.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered into the phone fighting tears.

"Daddy?" Grace said crawling back onto the bed and curling herself around the man.

"Danno...As soon as we get back to the palace I will be back up there. Hold your Baby Girl...rest..."

"You will be back soon?" Danny asked as a tear slid down his cheek, landing on the pillow.

Grace took the phone as Steve was answering her father, "Just breathe Babe...I will be there as soon as I can."

"Uncle Steve?"

"I'm coming Kiddo...just have to get back to that side of the island."

"Love you. Drive safe." She said hanging up her phone and turning her attention back to her Dad. "Daddy you are okay, we were just scared but you are okay now." Grace said as the nurse came in with something in a syringe.

"Grace I am going to give your Dad some medicine to help him get some rest, is that okay with you?" She asked the young girl.

"Will it make him less scared until Uncle Steve can get back here?" Grace asked, squeaking a bit as Danny held onto her.

"Danny, Steve said to tell you he's going for a swim...or to let him swim...or something along those lines...he was very adamant that I told you but it was very hard to hear him." The nurse told him and smiled when a laughing sob escaped the man. "Meds are going in now, try to rest."

"Uncle Steve said he was coming here...why would he say he was swimming?" Grace asked her Dad.

"He's got my back." Danny yawned, the medication already working. "He's a pain in the ass but..."

"Daddy that is a bad word." Grace giggled, her Dad and Steve were weird.

"Izzz safe...He says...muzzz be troo." Danny slurred as his eyes slid closed.

"Guys are weird." Grace said to the nurse as her Dad drifted to sleep.

"That Little Momma is the truth!" The nurse smiled back to her before pointing out the call button and leaving the room.

Not ten minutes later Steve came barreling into the room, freezing in his tracks when he saw his Partner was asleep. As he tip toed over Danny mumbled, "Yoo swmmmm...tired."

"I got you Buddy." Steve said pulling a chair over and putting his hand against Danny's head. "How's he doing Gracie? I thought he would be okay..." he said, guilt washing over his face.

"Daddy is fine. Nurse gave him medicine and said something about swimming and he fell asleep. Now shhh so I can watch this movie." She said pointing up to the tv.

Steve stared at Danny, watching him breathe for about twenty minutes before Danny mumbled without opening his eyes, "Geh ver here." Patting the bed next to him and scooting closer to Grace so there was room on the bed.

"What?" Steve asked, barely above a whisper.

"Bed." Danny clarified, opening one eye.

"Just do it, Daddy needs to rest."

Steve moved onto the bed and Danny lifted his head for Steve to slide his arm under his neck, "I got you Buddy." Steve said leaning his cheek against his Partners head. "Got enough room over there Kiddo?" He asked Grace.

"Just make Daddy sleep so he can get out of the hospital."

"What are we watching?"

"Its an old movie...Drive Me Crazy I think it is called. Daddy said it came out before I was born."

It didn't take long for Grace to hear two sets of soft snoring and she giggled, climbing out of the bed to grab her phone and carefully crawling back in and taking a selfie of the three of them looking like they were all asleep. Her Dad and Steve slept through the rest of the movie and she switched the station and found Harry Potter just starting and set the controller down.

She woke up to the glow of the television and the touch of her Mom's hand on her cheek, "Hi Mommy." Grace whispered, looking over and seeing her Dad and Steve still asleep. "They have been asleep for a while."

"Uncle Steve...Mommy is here." Grace whispered as she reached over and ran her hand up and down his arm. "Daddy got medicine to make him sleep."

"Mmmm...hi Rachel." Steve said slowly opening his eyes but not moving otherwise, Danny's head in his armpit, cheek to his chest.

"Is he?"

"He is fine. Had a hefty dose of Xanax."

"You sure he is..?"

"Mommy, Danno is fine. He was scared when he realized he almost died but Uncle Steve and the nurse's medicine made him go to sleep. He has been off oxygen for hours and his heart rate and oxygen levels have stayed where they are suppose to." Grace rambled on surprising both Steve and Rachel.

"You the Doc now Kiddo?" Steve smiled.

"The nurse comes in every twenty minutes to check on us...and she brought me pizza." She said pointing to the empty plate on the table next to the bed.

"Is that so?" Rachel smiled at her daughter. "I don't know about Doctor but I think she could be a detective like her Dad."

"And Uncle Steve." Grace smiled back. "Is it too late to go surfing?" She asked Steve.

"Yeah Kiddo but if it is okay with your Mom I can still take you home and we can go in the morning before school."

"Mommy?"

"Sure Baby, make sure Uncle Steve gets some sleep tonight though...Danno says he doesn't sleep enough." She smiled to her ex-husbands Partner...a man who would clearly do anything for her family.

Gracie flipped herself over and kissed Danny's cheek waking him up in the process, "Uncle Steve is taking me home so we can surf before school." She told her very drugged father before jumping down to gather all of her things.

"Mmmm...swim?" Danny asked still snuggled into his Partner.

Steve pulled him into him for a minute and whispered into his ear, "You need me you call me." Before kissing him on the top of his head and tucking his cell into his hand before pulling his arm out from under him and sitting up.

"Need." Danny said eyes darting to his Partner and him reaching for his arm.

"Danno...Rachel is here. I am going to take Gracie home so she can sleep in her bed."

"Whale poop."

"Yeah Buddy...we will wait until morning to surf though...I will come back after I drop her off at school."

"Promise...need..." Danny slurred still holding a death grip on his partners hand.

"Daniel." Rachel said sitting down in the spot Grace had vacated.

"Promise." Danny said again, loosening his grip.

"I've got all I need Danno...Gracie will keep an eye on me." He said fighting the tears in his eyes...even drugged Danny still wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Okay sleep?"

"Rachel is here with you...I am taking Gracie and we are going home. I will send proof when we get there."

"Can see on cameras."

"Yes you can."

"Safe."

"I need my hand Buddy."

"Danno I will make sure Uncle Steve is safe tonight." Gracie said walking over and putting her hand on theirs, Danny finally letting go.

"Okay." Danny said leaning back and watching them, his eyes glistening and a part of Steve wanted to climb back into the bed and hold his best friend but he knew Rachel was there so he picked up Grace and they walked out.

"Love you Danno." Gracie called over Steve's shoulder.

"Love you Monkey." Danny said, finally waking up, wiping his eye as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Daniel." Rachel said reaching for his hand.

"You didn't have to come back, told you...was fine."

"We were scared." Rachel said leaning back onto the bed next to Danny.

"Steve..."

"Grace calms him. They will be fine...and you are in the hospital and will be fine too."

"Didn't mean to scare everyone." Danny whispered.

Rachel pulled him into her how Steve had been holding him and rocked him gently as he cried. She couldn't remember him being this open with his emotions since he found out he was going to be a dad...and she wondered if it was from the drugs or from his 5-O family. They had spent a lot of time together in the last few weeks, meeting for lunch breaks or quick visits after dropping Grace at school in the mornings...lingering when they dropped her off with the other. He had changed since coming to Hawaii.

Danny got the notification that him and Grace made it home, the two of them waving and blowing exaggerated kisses to the camera as they walked in the front door. Two minutes later a call from Steve. "Just keep swimming?" Danny asked.

"Rachel still with you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered. "You will be here in the morning?"

"After we go surfing Danno." Gracie giggled.

"Love you Monkey." Danny smiled into the phone, making Rachel smile next to him.

"Uncle Steve said I could wear your shirt to bed tonight."

"Going to wash her clothes so they are ready for tomorrow."

"She has clothes at your house."

"Play clothes Danno I cant wear those to school or I will get in trouble."

"Thank you."

"Uncle Steve will you read to me?" Danny heard Grace ask.

"You want to stay on?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Danny whispered wiping a tear from his cheek again.

"Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhard coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it..." Steve read from the Chamber of Secrets.

Two chapters later he heard Rachel's voice on the phone, "Thank you Steven, he is asleep now."

"Gracie fell asleep in the last chapter. Are you staying with him tonight?"

"Why do you always call her Gracie?" Rachel asked.

"Danny...Grace was someone else..."

"His Partner." Rachel said sadly, "You are a good friend to him." She said to him as she ran her fingers through Danny's hair.

"I will drop Grace at school and come to the hospital."

"You are his emergency contact."

"I wanted to wait to call you until I knew he was okay."

"But you got Grace."

"School got out..."

"Did she see?"

"I did...she did not come in until he was off the vent."

"Thank you."

"I will see you in the morning."

"I will be gone before you get here...need to get some paperwork done for Stan first thing."

Steve hung up the phone and Grace curled into his side, "Go to sleep." She whispered sleepily. Steve nodded and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew the sun was shining in the window and Grace had her swimsuit on and was bouncing next to him on the bed. "Surfing!"

Steve smiled and reached for his phone, "I called Mommy and she said Danno is fine and wants you to bring him the good donuts."

"Is that so?" Steve smiled and seeing a one word message from his partner confirming.

"Danno says you don't sleep but you did..."

"You help me relax Kiddo."

"You help me relax." Grace said giving him a hug as soon as he sat up.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on their boards in the ocean talking, when Steve saw a wave coming he instructed Grace to be ready and cheered as she got up and rode the wave into the shore before paddling back out again with a huge grin on her face. Steve road two waves and Grace another four before it was time for them to go in and get ready for the day.

Steve took her for donuts on the drive to her school and they made sure to get Danny's favorites. By the time he got to the hospital Danny was pushing food around on his tray and watching his phone. "Hangover gone? Look better."

"Sang Min..."

"What about him?"

"He called me."

"And?"

"I told him I was in here and hung up on him."

"Feel better?"

"Rachel stayed all night."

"She did not know I was your emergency contact."

"You talked to her?"

"What is with my girls calling your sorry ass."

"They know I've got your back Danno." Steve said sitting down on the foot of the bed and passing over the bag of malsadas. "Nurse said need a shower after you eat."

"I don't want her to help."

"Okay." Steve said knowing that meant he would be the helper and nodding to a bag he tossed in the chair walking in, "brought your stuff."

"You Ready to get unhooked?" The nurse asked walking in. "Your levels stayed great last night and if youdo okay today we will let you go home in the morning."

When it was time Steve stood by as Danny did what he needed to do...only needing to help by handing him different things, thanking God the entire time his partner was in one piece. The effort exhausted him and he scooted over on the bed so Steve could sit with him, "Can you?" Danny asked, looking at his best friend.

Steve wordlessly laid back next to him and Danny curled into his side. "When do you need to leave?" Danny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I can stay until Rachel comes back." Steve said, hugging his best friend into his side. "Try and rest so you can go home." He whispered.

"You swim?"

"Yeah Buddy, I got you." Danny was asleep almost instantly and Steve called the team for an update, no one questioning where he was or what he was doing...or why he was whispering into the phone.

Steve was drawn from his thoughts an hour later with Rachel putting her hand on his arm. Instead of getting up Steve stayed where he was but put his phone down to his side, "He is still in love with you."

Rachel nodded, "Love was never the problem."

"He is scared."

"From what happened?"

"He was scared before."

"I see." Rachel said sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"How long has this been going on?" Steve asked waving a finger between Danny and Rachel.

"A while."

"Gracie know?"

"She knows we don't fight as much."

"I don't want him to get hurt."

"I do not want him hurt either."

"He is a good man." Steve said protectively squeezing Danny's shoulder as he started to wake up. "Rachel is here Buddy...I'm going to head to the office." He said turning his head to face his sleepy Partner.

"Stay lil longer." Danny mumbled.

"As long as you want Buddy."

"Safe with you."

"Rachel will be here when I leave, you are safe with her too." Steve said, wanting to believe it.

"Not same." Danny said opening his eyes and looking at his ex wife, "She is nicer to look at though."

"How are you feeling today Daniel?"

"Exhausted...but better."

"I am going to pick up Grace from school and bring her by here...then Kono was going to take her surfing...will stop by again after work before going home with dinner for Gracie and Kono." Steve said out loud.

"She loves staying at your house Steven, thank you for providing normalcy."

"I love spending time with her! This morning Danno..her surfing...I don't know how she is yours."

"You can go to work now Steven." Danny deadpanned.

"You need to rest Danno."

"I have been resting."

"And I have been your pillow...now I have to go work...we are down a man and all."

"You will be back?"

"To drop Gracie off after school, then will have more time before I go home for the night." Danny hugged him close and then rolled away allowing Steve to get up. "Eat something."

"Pain in my ass."

"Numbers on the board for him to order." Steve said to Rachel before walking out. "If you need..."

"I will call." Danny said patting his phone.

The day passed quickly between the case and picking up and dropping off Grace. When he stuck his head in the room that evening he found Danny wide awake holding Rachel. Steve smiled back at him, glad he was happy and nodding to the buckets of chicken he knew was from Kamakona and laughed again. He waved his phone and signaled for Danny to call if he needed before walking out.

"Doctor said Daddy gets out tomorrow." Grace said, running up to Steve and giving him a very wet hug seeing Kono following her up he beach. "And we don't have school so Mommy said we can spend the day at the beach once he gets to leave."

"I told you Danno was strong." Steve smiled, he had gotten the update from the doctor but loved hearing it from his favorite girl. Kono left after cleaning up from dinner leaving the two alone for the night watching Harry Potter half asleep.

Steve woke up a little after seven saying that Rachel would drop him at the office and will get Grace then. Steve woke up Grace and the two went surfing for a couple hours before he drove them into the city to go to the Palace. Steve was watching the ping of Danny's cell phone getting closer and closer, "Ready to go Gracie?"

"Why wont Danno go to the beach with us today?"

"Danno thinks he needs to help us catch the bad guys." Steve smirked.

"But he almost died."

"Gracie I am going to make you a promise right now okay?" Steve said pulling her onto his lap. "I will not let Danno go out in the field unless I know I can keep him safe."

"Did you know he was going to get hurt and almost die?"

"No...Danno was chasing a bad man and while he was chasing him he found someone on the ground and tried to help him...but someone poisoned that man and the poison got to Danno...but Danno is strong and our team worked really hard to find out why he got sick so that we could help the doctors make him better."

"Do you love Daddy?"

"What do you think Kiddo?"

"I think you and Daddy are weird."

"Weird huh?"

"You hold Danno like me...and are together all the time...and when you aren't together both of you are always calling each other or looking on the map where you are...and Mommy likes you."

"They are here."

"You never answered my question Uncle Steve."

"Love you Kiddo."

Grace put her arms around her Uncle and carried her out to Rachel's car. When she saw her parents sitting in the car talking Grace put her head on Steve's shoulder, "Mommy and Danno say they love each other but Mommy is married to Stan."

"Love can be confusing sometimes." Steve told her, "I know Danno loves you and your Mom and your Mom loves Danno but that doesnt mean it is good for them to be married to each other."

"If they were I wouldnt get to stay at your house as much."

"Kiddo you can stay at my house anytime you want." Steve told her with a hug.

"Really?"

"Sure...and when you get older and get in trouble and don't want your Mommy or Danno to find out you call me."

"Love you Uncle Steve." Grace said wiggling to get down and Steve walked her over to the car where Rachel opened the door for her to climb in the back.

"Thank you for watching her again Steven." Rachel smiled.

"Uncle Steve said I can stay at his house anytime I want!" She told her parents.

"Did he? Did your Uncle Steve tell you that?" Danny said with a smirk.

"And he said when I get older and get in trouble if I don't want you to know I can call him." Grace smiled from her seat in the back.

"Your Uncle Steve is a smart man Gracie and if you end up anything like your Father you might need to hold him to that."

"End up like me? What makes you so sure it would be from me that would cause her to get in trouble? Do you recall how it was that we met?" Danny gasped at Rachel.

"Like I said Gracie...when you get in trouble-you call me!" Steve smirked. "You comin or what?" He asked Danny.

"I'll be in soon." Danny smiled to him and Steve nodded.

"See you soon Gracie."

"Bye Uncle Steve-Love you!" She yelled back as he was walking in towards the building.

When he entered solo the team barely registered, Kono did look up at him and smile though, acknowledging his presence.

Twenty minutes later Danny walked in and was swarmed by the team, "Hey, I'm gone for ten minutes and you stand around doing nothing?"

"Im sorry, Do we know you?" Kono laughed.

"Welcome back Brother." Chin smiled, reaching out to him.

Danny saw his Partner standing back, quiet, just watching and he knew that regardless of what he said he was not fine...what happened...Steve was not fine. "So I uh...I heard from a few people that I owe you a thank you." He said to Jenna Kaye.

"A hug will do." She smiled back.

"A hug will do? Okay-I can do that." Danny smiled, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Thank you." He said, looking out of the corner of his eye to his Partner who was very clearly watching him with something to say.

"Hey uh...side bar?" Steve finally spoke up.

"What's up?" Danny asked as the two walked down towards their offices.

"So uh you and Rachel...how long has that been going on?"

"Uh...a little while?" Danny grinned.

Steve loved to see his friend that happy, "You ever gonna tell me?"

"Was I ever gonna tell you?" Danny laughed.

"You know the two of us have gotten really close and..."

"Did you just say we have gotten close?"

"Yeah Yeah."

"One near-death experience and you go all warm and cuddly on me?"

"Come on."

"Come on."

"You wanna hug me now?"

"Good to have you back, Bud." Steve smiled as the two hugged.

"McGarrett?" Sang Min called-having the entire teams weapons pointed at him immediately.

After cuffing the man they brought him into Steve's office and sat him down on the couch where Danny and Steve took turns interrogating him. When Danny sat down in Steve's desk chair he knew he was exhausted and needed to go home. A few questions later Chin popped his head in, "Hey-can you take him over to HPD and have him booked? Solitary. Psych hold to he has eyes on him." Steve continued.

"Psych hold huh?"

"More eyes on him."

"Smart." Danny said yawning.

"You need to go home."

"Because that is exactly what you would do."

"Danno."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I don't want you to be alone."

"You don't want me to be alone or you don't want to be alone?" Danny asked, leaning back in the chair.

"You really want to Shrink me right now?"

"Have you talked to the doctor while I was in the hospital almost dying?" Danny asked, pushing his partner.

"Dammit Danny!" Steve said sitting down on the couch.

"Answer please Steven."

"No...I did not talk to her."

"Then I feel it is imperative that we make your appointment tonight."

"What?"

"You have an appointment with her in twenty minutes." Danny said, shakily getting up.

"You need to be in bed." Steve said moving in and putting his arm around his partner.

"I need you to go to the Psychiatrist." Danny said, "I will sleep in the car."

The doctor saw the two walk in, saw that Steve was hovering over his partner and she had seen the news, instead of separating them for the begining of the session she called both of them back. "Talk." She said, once they were both sitting on the couch.

"I was poisoned by Sarin this week and died on the table. They had to shock my heart back into rhythm. I was on a ventilator for several hours and got out of the hospital this afternoon." Danny said looking at Steve. "Steve picked up my Gracie, coordinated her schedule, managed the team, solved both that case and the one that got us to that case and spent several hours each day at the hospital with me or on the phone with my doctors. He has not dealt with any of it."

"I have to." Steve argued.

"With who?" The doctor asked.

"Gracie was staying at my house...we went surfing every day and we talked." Steve said, looking at Danny, "And I talked to Rachel..."

"How did it feel when you didn't know if he would live or die?"

"I panicked. When they wouldn't let me follow him into the ICU...I couldn't breath...but then Jenna figured out it was Sarin and knew how to treat him...and then I got Gracie and she is...I can breathe again."

"Gracie said you were scared." Danny said looking over at his best friend.

"Scared in an understatement Buddy." Steve said, reaching over and putting his arm around Danny who leaned into his touch with a yawn, snuggling into his side and quickly falling asleep.

Steve and the psychiatrist continued talking as he held his sleeping Partner, "From what you tell me you have basically become family...talking with his ex-wife and caring for their daughter..."

"Gracie calls him Uncle Steve." Danny mumbled without opening his eyes, "Rachel programmed her phone to call him...Rachel 1, me 2, him 3." Danny grunted as he tried to straighten up and Steve helped him. "Gracie and Steve have a connection...they have since the first time she met him...which is crazy because he...Rambo Super SEAL is not a kid person."

"Danny what stands out to you the most about what happened this week?"

"How he just went to work...taking care of me...of Gracie... Rachel... the team... I was worried he didn't take care of himself but him and Gracie... I am not as worried now."

"I told you."

"I believe you."

"You didn't until I said it to her."

"I forgot that Gracie works like a Xanax for your crazy ass."

"Same time next week Doc?" Steve said with a smirk.

"Maybe we could have Gracie come in for one of the next appointments." The psychiatrist smiled.

"Sounds good. I will talk to Rachel tomorrow and let her know the schedule." Steve said standing up.

"You will talk to Rachel? You?"

"You jealous Danno?"

"Jealous no...in an alternate reality maybe." Danny smiled. "Thanks Doc."

When they were in the car Danny turned to look at his Partner, "You drove my car the entire time I was in the hospital."

"I had Gracie."

"You have a seat in your truck."

"Chin drove this to the hospital."

"So you drove my car all week because Chin drove mine to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"That is..."

"I drove it to have you have my back still." Steve said cutting him off, "Feel better?"

"Scared me too Steven."

"I watched them shock your heart and shove a tube down your throat...doubt your level of fear was..." Steve said, his voice cracking.

"Thank you." Danny said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah...thank you."

"For what?"

"I have never had anyone..." Danny started.

"I will always have your back Danno." Steve said reaching his arm across the back of the passenger seat.

"I know."

"Gracie really is better than Xanax." Steve smiled.

"Thank you."

"Stop saying thank you."

"No."

"I didnt do anything that..."

"Steven you did more for me than anyone has ever done...and you just did it...you didn't ask...you didn't second guess you just did it...getting Gracie from school...talking to Rachel...climbing into the hospital bed to hold me so I could sleep...you...I don't think my own brother would have done anything of that."

"I called and talked to your parents too." Steve said looking over. "Waited until I knew you were okay...they talked to Gracie too."

"See? You...just...I don't know what to say other than thank you."

"You're welcome...now stop thanking me. You are my Partner." He said as he pulled into his driveway. "Now go lay down and rest. We have tomorrow off."

"You want Gracie to go to the doc with us next time?"

"As long as Rachel is okay with it."

"Do you want to call my wife or should I?"

"You are so totally jealous!"

"I am not jealous."


End file.
